The Diary of a Witch, Volume IV
by fantasylover12001
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament comes bringing excitement to Jubilee's otherwise dull fourth year. What she doesn't know is that the end of it will change everything. NOW AU AS OF THE RELEASE OF HBP.NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: August, 1994

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME IV

DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP or the plot to Goblet of Fire, that honer goes to JKR. I'm just playing around with her universe. I asked for permission, I swear!

AUTHOR NOTES: thank you all who reviewed Volume III. I really appreciate the feedback. Keep it up!

PROLOGUE: AUGUST, 1994

Wednesday, July 31, Manor, Bedroom,

EEEE!

Owen is the best friend a girl could ever have, NO QUESTION! I hold in my hand a ticket to the QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!

It's all thanks to him. This letter will explain:

_Dear Jubilee,_

_Okay, you are going to freak. I'm completely serious. I hope that painting or pottery or whatever class you've been taking ends when you said it did because brace yourself: I got you a ticket to THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP ON THE TWENTY-FIFTH OF AUGUST; IRELAND V.S. BULGARIA._

_Feel free to say I rock _

_Okay, technically it's my Mum that rocks because it's thanks to her job that we get these tickets FOR FREE. Maybe I should skip being an Auror and just go into the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I mean think about it: I'd get free tickets all the time like Mum does. _

_Anyway she got four tickets and she and Kingsley are taking two of them and Mum gave me the second one saying I could invite whoever I wanted to come along. I figured if I didn't take you you'd kill me so here you are. Just kidding, I was planning on inviting you all along, honest._

_Besides everyone else is either busy or has tickets of their own. I'm sure Anthony and Terry have bragged to you about their tickets already. You now have an invitation from Mum to stay with us here at Chez Hollins/Shacklebolt until school starts. There's a guest room ready with your name on it._

_See, the summers' not so boring after all, is it?_

_WBS,_

_Owen_

OWEN SO ROCKS!

PROFESSIONAL QUIDDITCH! Not just any Professional Quidditch either; THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP! I owe Owen and his Mum big time. Time to talk Giselle into making her awesome double fudge brownies. If she refuses I'll just threaten to make them on my own.

Monday, August 4, Oil Painting Summer Class, Community Center,

I admit I had my doubts about this class. I came back from school and found out that Angela had signed me up for two art classes at the local community center: pottery and oil painting.

But it's actually sort of fun. Pottery is nice and messy and when I pound the clay to get all the air holes out of it I can pretend it's Professor Snape and get back at him for the nasty summer essay he assigned without getting a detention for my "impertinence".

I also sort of like painting with oils. It's messy, my cut-off shorts are never going to be clean ever again. But I can control oil paint a lot better then other paints. Even if I make a mistake I can usually paint over it after it dries and it's all fixed.

Our teacher is pretty decent for both of the classes. The pottery teacher reminds me a bit of a Muggle version of Headmaster Dumbledore. Mr. Delaney's got long grayish hair and always has classical music playing in the background. He's really big on freedom of expression. Mostly he'll just give a little boundary for a project and just let us go on our way. For instance he'll say make a tall vase and just let us come up with our own design.

The oil teacher is kind of the same only it's a girl and Ms. Stephens is more of a rock and roll kind of gal. It's nice having no real restrictions though. It lets you be more creative. The classes are a mix of ages. There are some high school and college kids who are on Summer break like me (though I'm sure they had a choice about coming here) and then there are some adults and senior citizens who are here to pretty much kill time.

It's actually kind of fun. Not that I'm going to admit to Angela that she was right, I still think she could have at least ASKED me. On the other hand, I know what Grandfather's birthday money is going towards already: a pottery wheel. The magic art store in Hogsmeade has some portable magic ones in their store for about twenty Galleons.

Thursday, August 7,

_Dear Jubilee,_

_I just heard you're going to Quidditch Cup. You'll LOVE it. Anthony's going too so you, him, Owen, and I are going to have to meet up somewhere, okay? You three can finally meet my brother Sam and see that I'm not exaggerating about his pompous act. I swear the man becomes the youngest person to be hired at the Department for Experimental Charms and he suddenly thinks he's the bloody Minister of Magic._

_Mum and Dad of course worship the ground he walks on. But enough about my annoying family, you'll meet them soon enough. See you then. _

_Sincerely,_

_Terry_

_P.S. How's your Herbology project going? My Toothed Snapdragon plant bit me this morning. Any tips for avoiding that? _

Sunday, August 10,

_Jubilee,_

_Remember when you walked in on Gerard and Giselle making out that one time? I can now relate. I walked in on MY MOTHER AND KINGSLEY MAKING OUT ON THE COUCH IN THE LIVING ROOM! Did you feel like you were about to throw up? Because I know I did._

_I knew it was only a matter of time before I saw my Mum make out with someone. _

_Well, now you're warned that you might see stuff like this. You should also expect hand-holding and other lovey-dovey stuff. Really the two of them are quite revolting sometimes. Anyway, here is the real reason for this letter: my Mum wants to make sure there's a fireplace in your house so she can temporarily set you up on the Floo Network so we can come and get you easier. Please let us know as soon as possible._

_WBS,_

_Owen_

My reply:

_Dear Owen,_

_Want me to do a memory charm to block the memory of your Mom and Mr. S? There was a guide on some in Charms Today. Other then that I recommend LOTS of repressing._

_There are actually three fireplaces in this place. One in the parlor, one big fancy one in the ballroom, and one in Grandfathers Master Suite. I recommend the one in the ballroom since it's very big. _

_So I finally get to use Floo Powder. Cool._

_WBS,_

_Jubilee_

_P.S. PLEASE say you'll help me write my Potions essay when I get there. I'm positive the stuff I have right now sucks beyond reason. I'll owe you a Chocolate frog..._

Tuesday, June 12

_Jubilee,_

_No offense but I don't want you messing around with my memories. Besides you can't use magic until September 1, remember? I'll just stick to repressing, thanks._

_I'm sorry you have a BALLROOM? How big is this place? Why on earth is there a fireplace in a BEDROOM anyway? Also there is nothing cool about the Floo Network. It's a bloody annoyance sometimes. Wherever did you get the idea that whooshing around in fireplaces was fun?_

_WBS,_

_Owen_

_P.S. Yes, I'll help you with your Potions essay. As long as you talk my Herbology project into behaving. It's been acting nutters since it got here. _

My reply:

_Owen,_

_What, you don't trust me with your memories? I resent that. Professor Flitwick said I'm the best Charms caster he's had in years, I'll have you know._

_This place is a manor so it's pretty big. I honestly don't know why there's a fireplace in Grandfathers bedroom either. It's not like he's ever here to use it. Right now he's in New York City on another business trip and won't be back until after I leave. Anyway, you'll see it when you get here. Oh, Angela invited you and your Mom (and Mr. S if he can come) to dinner here. TAKE HER UP ON HER OFFER! Giselle's going to make cherry pie like she always does the day I leave for school. Her cherry pie is AWESOME. _

_WBS,_

_Jubilee_

_P.S. DEAL!_

Friday, August 15, Community Center, Outside on Bench,

I'm actually kind of sad these classes are over. They were fun, not that I will ever tell Angela that, but well...they were.

It was interesting talking to people who weren't my age. One of the older ladies, Mrs. Pelino, was really cool. She's a widow from the states (New York area, not California) and moved here after traveling around the world. She's been to Paris! Not to mention Venice, Rome, Salzburg, and tons of other places. She's practically lived my dream life. Well, not the husband dying at age forty part. That would suck. But I would love to go to all the places she's been.

Oh, there's Angela. Time to haul all these projects home. Really wish I hadn't made such a big flower sculpture now...Where am I going to put it?

Wednesday, August 20, Dorm Room,

This years' Hogwarts letter:

_Dear Miss Johanson,_

_Welcome back for your fourth year at Hogwarts!_

_Please note that the train leaves from Platform Nine and Three Quarters at precisely eleven o'clock in the morning. Your train ticket and supply list has been enclosed. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

BOOK LIST:

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Four _by Miranda Goshawk

SUPPLY LIST:

Star chart kit

Dress robes

Umm...okay, WHY do I need dress robes? On second thought, I really don't want to know. It's probably safer that way.

Thursday, June 21

_Dear Jubilee,_

_Did you get your Hogwarts letter yet? Why do you think we need dress robes? Oh...do you think there's going to be a dance this year! that would be wonderful!_

_When are you going to get your supplies? I've gotten owls from everyone and a lot of them are going sometime next week after the Quidditch Cup. You and Owen are going to that right? You're so lucky, my parents couldn't get tickets. We're going to have to deal with listing to it on the WWN. It's just not the same..._

_Well, let me know when you decide to get your supplies so we girls can at least all go to get our dress robes. Can't wait to see you!_

_WBS!_

_Hannah_

A DANCE? Hogwarts wouldn't hold a dance would they? I've never heard of there being one before...PLEASE don't let there be a dance! I SUCK at dancing and I HATE to get dressed up! Why else would I wear jeans all the time?

Saturday, August 23, The Hollow, Guest Room,

So I finally made it to Owen's house. Considering how long my surrogate family tried to prolong the dinner it's kind of a miracle. Giselle practically made a feast, that's a little excessive even for her. But considering how much Owen and Mr. S ate...maybe it's a good thing she did.

Owen kept goggling at the size of the manor. Me, I think it's nothing. But then I'm sort of used to it I guess. Huh, funny, never thought I'd get used to living there...His Mom and Mr. S came with him and they're really cool. Owen's Mom is blonde like he is, only instead of short and spiky, her hair is long and straight. Instead of brown eyes she has light blue eyes. She also doesn't wear glasses. Also, while Owen is sort of tall and stocky, his Mom is short and really skinny. She, I noticed, also eats meat.

For a Mom she's very pretty. You can tell Mr. S is totally in love with her and vice versa. I think they're kind of cute together. The hand-holding certainly isn't cause for Owen to pretend to gag like he did (when they weren't looking). But then it's not MY Mom so maybe that's it.

Mr. S isn't completely ugly either. He's black with black eyes and no hair. The bald thing actually looks good on him though. Kind of makes him look like Samuel L. Jackson. He's also got a deep voice like Samuel L. Jackson. Jessie was drooling over him throughout the feast. When she went with me and Owen to my room to get my stuff she went, "Why are all the good ones either gay or taken!"

I learned something new about Owen today by the way. He's a total neat freak. When we went into my room he goggled at the mess and wondered how I found anything. I caught a glimpse of his room as I went into the guest and you know what? Spotless.

How the heck did the two of us become friends?

This house is so cool. It's a wizard house so there's magic EVERYWHERE. The Hollow (that's the name of it) is on the outskirts of London. It's kind of in the suburbs but kind of not if you get my drift. It sort of reminds me of the Little home described in _Stuart Little_. The house is smack dab in between two tall apartment buildings. It's a little further back from the actual street so there's a bit of a front yard and there's a back yard too. Thanks to magic it's completely hidden from Muggles, they just see a small alley between the two buildings barely big enough to squeeze in.

But The Hollow is there. It's got a lower level basement area, two floors and an attic. There are moving photos all over the place, mirrors that speak back to you like the ones in Hogwarts, magical herbs in the back garden that Owen grows for his Potions, and all sort of magic odds and ends. The dishes even do themselves! No more dish duty for me this summer!

I think I'm going to enjoy it here.

Monday Morning, August 25, Quidditch World Cup, Campsite,

Okay, someone seriously needs to explain Muggle clothing to wizards. There's a guy walking around here in a dress! While people wouldn't bat an eyelash in California, that's kind of frowned upon in England or so I'm told.

Since the campsite is being run by a Muggle family everyone has to go in Muggle clothing so they don't arouse suspicion. I just threw on cut-off shorts, a Ramones T-shirt, and sandals and I was good to go. The only remotely magic thing I'm wearing is my watch but how many people look at the face of a watch?

Owen and Mrs. H had to get Muggle cloths for Mr. S and you could tell Mr. Roberts (the guy who runs the campsite) thought he was a thug or something. Probably due to the Metallica T-shirt Owen got Mr. S. He claimed it was the only one in his size.

We had to get up REALLY EARLY to get here. Mrs. H learned a valuable lesson this morning: waking me up before dawn is not a good idea. I was so bad she made me drink coffee. Now I wonder how I've lived without the stuff. It's the only reason I'm coherent right now. Coffee rocks!

Anyway, the reason we had to get up early was because the Portkey nearest to us was scheduled for six forty-five in the morning. Portkeys are another way to travel; they're objects that will transport you and anyone else touching the object to the spot it was prepared for. Since the Hollins' and Shacklebolt are the only ones in this area the Department just gave the Portkey (a Coke bottle) to Mrs. H. The four of us put our hands on it at the time we were supposed to and the next thing I knew I felt like I was being yanked forward and fell on top of Owen onto a Moore. You know I think he's gotten taller over the summer...

Anyway, I immediately felt at home because the town the Manor is in is right in the middle of the Moore area of England. Hey, I wonder if we're not far from there? That would be kind of ironic if that was the case.

We had to walk awhile to get to the actual campsite. It wasn't hard to miss because this place is PACKED! Though some of the wizards seemed to have missed the memo about going Muggle because there's a three story ten across from me. With turrets!

Not that our tents are totally Muggle either. Nope. They may look small on the outside but on the inside it looks like what I've always pictured the inside of the house from _Little House on the Prairie _to look like. Mrs. H and I are sharing one tent while Mr. S and Owen are in the other. Right now Mr. S is trying to light a fire the Muggle way. It's not going so well. I'm going to have to go over there since Owen and his Mom went off to get water from the water pump.

Later Monday, August 25, Quidditch World Cup, Campsite,

I've met so many people today my head is spinning. The only people I really remember though are very few. I remember Mrs. H's boss, Ludo Bagman, who used to play Quidditch for the Wingborne Wasps; back when they were good. I remember him because he was wearing a full set of Quidditch robes from his old team. Only you can tell they're his old ones because they don't really fit him well anymore, his stomach keeps poking out.

I've also run into several people from school here. Blaise and her family are here along with Fred and George Weasley and their family. I talked to them briefly and guess what? They managed to make fake magic wands! They're really cool too! Apparently they've decided they want to open a magic joke shop and I think they're well on their way. Unfortunately their Mom's not so pleased about it and they smuggled in some stuff they've been working on and asked me to take care of it. I asked why they're giving it to me and George went, "You appreciate a good joke, and are a fellow prankster, so we know we can trust you to take good care of it."

Then Fred added, "We also want you to go over the notes on the charm work for us since you're even better at it then we are."

That's kind of flattering when you think about it. I'll look them over when I get back to The Hollow.

Then I met dozens of Mr. S's and Mrs. H's co-workers. One of the Aurors Shacklebolt works with, Nymphodora Tonks (Tonks to anyone who wants to live), is really cool. She's a metamorphagus, a witch with a rare gift of being able to change her appearance at will. Kind of like my animal shape-shifting ability only she just does human shape. She also likes to wear colored hair like me, today her hair was black with silver streaks through it. She mentioned she liked my hot pink bangs. The first person to actually like my hair! Thank you!

There have also been vendors going around selling souvenirs of all kinds that Owen and I checked out. I got these cool things called Omnioculars that are like binoculars only you can slow plays down, zoom in on stuff, and much more. I also got a program, a dancing shamrock hat, and a model of Viktor Krum (best Seeker in the League) that really moves. Owen got a Irish rosette, a pair of Omnioculars, and a model of the Firebolt that really flies.

The two of us did actually run into Terry and finally met the infamous older brother of doom. For once, Terry has not been exaggerating. Samuel Boot is a completely arrogant snob. He thinks he's all that because he got an assistant's job at the Department of Experimental Charms and is the youngest assistant they've ever had.

Big whoop. Terry's parents of course worship Sam and totally dismiss Terry's accomplishments. Terry says it's because they had only planned on having one kid and don't know what to do with the second kid so they concentrate on the oldest one. I hate to say it but he's right.

Parents suck sometimes.

Now Terry's parents don't totally ignore him like my Grandfather does with me (sometimes I think the only reason he remembers to send me stuff is because Angela reminds him). They just don't seem to think he's important. When Sam is around, THAT's when they ignore him. No wonder Sam's got such a big head with all the doting his parents do.

Sometimes I wonder what possesses people to ACT like that. What possesses parents to dote on one kid who is a pompous jerk (you should have HEARD the tone he used when he looked at me and said, "You must be Terry's little American friend.") and totally ignore their other son who is a great guy. Okay, Terry has his moments where I want to sock him but he's a GUY, that's to be expected. Members of the opposite sex always want to sock each other at some point, it's how we were made. That's what Mom always said anyway when I once asked her that if she and Dad loved each other why did they have arguments sometimes?

Hold up...what's that?

AWESOME! They set it up so that red and green lanterns appear and light the way to the Quidditch pitch before game time. Which means it's time for the World Cup!

Late, Monday, August 25, Quidditch World Cup, Campsite,

WOW!

Now THAT was a Quidditch match! I'm sorry, but Hogwarts Quidditch does SO NOT COMPARE. That was AWESOME! Here's a play by play.

First we had to find our seats. Mrs. H got really good seats since she worked on the committee that helped organize this thing. We happened to be seated with a bunch of other committee members and their families though none of them had kids who went to Hogwarts with us. A majority of their kids (if they had any) had already graduated . Owen's Mom is the youngest on the committee.

Ludo Bagman did all the commenting for the match. He first announced the team mascots for the pre-show. First up were the Bulgarians who had brought Veela. Veela are women-like creatures who are kind of like magical seducers, sort of like those sirens from _The Odyssey, _which I'm now in the middle of. The minute they started to dance all the guys went gaga and (in Owen's case) started to drool. When Mr. S got this dreamy look on his face Mrs. H looked over at me (I was looking at Owen in disgust) and rolled her eyes at me. The two of us said at the same time, "Men."

Owen's Mom is pretty cool.

Needless to say the males weren't all that happy when the Veela left but they got over it. I thought the Irish mascots were much cooler. They brought actual Leprechauns! The Leprechauns shot around the stadium like a comet and then created a rainbow, then a shamrock, and threw down gold to the audience. I didn't bother scrambling to get it like the others because I knew that the gold would just disappear in awhile anyway so why bother? I read a section about Leprechauns once when I was in the library trying to avoid studying Potions.

After the mascots the teams were introduced. I have to give Bagman credit: he didn't mispronounce any of the Bulgarians' last names. Not an easy feat.

The game itself was AMAZING! The Ireland Chasers were...wow. They were the fastest flyers I've ever seen. No wonder they made it to the World Cup if they use moves like THAT. I commited those plays to memory and Terry came over later on after the game and the two of us agreed to practice some of the plays with Max this year. If could do stuff like that Porskoff Ploy the Quidditch Cup would be in the bag.

The Bulgarian team...was okay. But honestly the only player I thought was great was Krum. Man, that guy can fly. He did a Wronski Feint! Do you know how hard that is to pull off? The rest of the Bulgarian team just didn't compare. I mean, they tried their best, for sure, they managed to score one goal at least.

But Ireland managed to get one hundred and seventy points. Mostly because the Bulgarians kept pissing off the referee. Don't they know better then that? They're adults for crying out loud!

In the middle of the match, the Veela lost it and attacked the Leprechauns after they formed a rude hand gesture when Ireland scored again. They got really...well, ugly and started throwing fire at them and lets just say a mini battle broke out at the bottom of the field that distracted not only the officials but the referee as well one on of the Veela threw fire at his brooms tail.

The game ended when Lynch (the Ireland Seeker) spotted the Snitch and he and Krum battled it out for it with Krum as the victor. So the final score was Bulgaria: 160, Ireland: 170. Ireland won the World Cup, but Krum got the Snitch.

Quidditch. It's just full of unexpected little outcomes. Maybe that's why I like it so much.

Gotta go, Owen and I are meeting Terry and Anthony at Anthony's tent because his parents brought TONS of food and they invited the three of us to help them finish it. I like Anthony's parents all ready and I haven't even met them yet.

2 A.M., Tuesday, August 26, Quidditch World Cup, Campsite,

That was...I don't know WHAT that was.

No wait, I do. That was just plain WRONG.

Death Eaters attacked the campsite. That's right, DEATH EATERS. As in followers of You-Know-Who, a.k.a Voldemort. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Voldemort DEAD! What the hell are these dudes in masks doing going around levitating people for?

And I'm sorry but what did Mr. Roberts ever do to them? What did he ever do to deserve being levitated in the air and getting laughed at. What did his wife do to deserve it? Or his two kids? Nothing, I'll bet. Those Death Eaters are just plain SICK. It was even worse when the Dark Mark (the sign of Voldemort) went up in the air. Seeing that skull and snake thing was just...creepy. Which I guess is why it's called the Dark Mark.

Anyway, when that went into the air people just went berserk. But I guess I can understand why. Owen's Mom and Mr. S told us about how the Dark Mark used to be left floating over people's houses during the war after things had calmed down around here. You know what these Death Eaters remind me of? The Ku Klux Klan back in the U.S. or the Nazi's in World War II. Had any of those groups been wizards I bet they would have got on great with Voldemort and his followers.

When the Death Eaters attacked everyone went running into the woods. Owen's Mom and Mr. S went to help the Ministry subdue the Death Eaters though. They told us to go with everyone else. I could tell Owen didn't like the idea one bit and who could blame him? I mean, his Dad was killed by a Death Eater who never got caught when he was six.

As we ran I asked some birds and the grass and trees to send me visuals along the way so I could let Owen know that the two were fine. The two of us found a tall tree who was happy to bend over and let us on one of the high branches. Just as Eli (the tree) straightened up a bunch of Ministry officials came discussing what to do. Okay, more like arguing about what to do.

As Owen and I listened to them argue the Dark Mark went up in the sky like I mentioned earlier. The two of us stared at it along with them and I'm honestly surprised none of them heard Owen say, "Bloody hell," when he saw it. We then watched them pinpoint where it came from and then Disapparate. That's when I got irritated and swung down to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Owen demanded when he climbed down after me.

"I'm seeing what's going on." I replied. Then I shape-shifted into a robin and flew off to where I saw them point before. Okay, I admit, this was probably not my best idea but at the time I was irritated and a little freaked about the Dark Mark so sue me.

I finally found the Ministry officials gathered around a House-elf. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were there along with Weasley's dad. Some of the adults I recognized, others I didn't. I recognized Mr. Crouch, Mr. Diggory (Cedric Diggory's father), and Mr. Bagman. When I got there I couldn't help but think 'what the hell?' because they were accusing the HOUSE-ELF of conjuring the Dark Mark. A HOUSE-ELF!

Our politicians, ladies and gentlemen.

Then they discovered that the wand was Potters and started to accuse HIM of doing until Mr. Weasley said, "Is HARRY POTTER likely to conjure the Dark Mark?" At least the WHOLE Ministry isn't made up of complete idiots. Then Mr. Diggory went right back to accusing the elf.

Basically it was concluded that Winky (the House-elf) couldn't of conjured the Dark Mark. Had I been in human form I would have said DUH. But despite this Mr. Crouch FIRED HER ANYWAY. Talk about a jerk. Come to think of it, none of the Ministry wizards (except Mr. Weasley, the only one of the bunch I liked) treated Winky nicely. Is that how House-elves are always treated? I think I'm going to give an extra thank you to all the house-elves in Hogwarts from now on if they ever do anything for me.

When I got back to Owen he was leaning against Eli with crossed arms. "Warn me before you do that! Did you find out anything?"

I shape-shifted back and shook my head. "No. Not really. They didn't find out who did it. I did however discover that the Ministry is made up of several idiots."

Owen smirked. "My Mum's been saying that for years. I could have told you that."

Before I could answer him, said Mom and Mr. S came back and brought us back to the tents. Now I better stop writing, I don't want to wake up Owen's Mom, she needs rest.

Later Tuesday, August 26, The Hollow, Kitchen,

Man, the _Daily Prophet _had a field day with the Quidditch Cup incident. Check it out:

SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP

by Rita Skeeter

_The festivities after the Ireland victory_

_at the Quidditch World Cup were cut_

_short when Death Eaters ran amok_

_at the campsite last evening._

_At around two in the morning the _

_masked wizards swarmed the area_

_and levitated the Muggle family_

_running the campsite into the air._

_They then proceeded to blast tents_

_out of the way causing families to_

_flee in terror._

_The Ministry blundered because of _

_lax security at the World Cup. They_

_were disorgananized and didn't_

_seem to know how to subdue the _

_Death Eaters._

_Then a terrifying sign shot into the sky:_

_the Dark Mark. The sign of You-Know-Who _

_caused fear to rip through the already terrified_

_people._

_That there are still Dark Wizards at large is a _

_national disgrace. One can't help but wonder_

_how the Ministry not only missed these Death _

_Eaters after You-Know-Who was destroyed but_

_FAILED to apprehend the culprits behind the attack._

_If the terrified wizards and witches who waited _

_breathlessly for news at the edge of the woods expected_

_reassurance from the Ministry of Magic they were_

_sadly disappointed._

_A Ministry official emerged some time after the _

_appearance of the Dark Mark alleging that nobody_

_had been hurt, but refused to give any information._

_Whether this statement will be enough to quash the _

_rumors that several bodies were removed from the _

_woods an hour later, remains to be seen._

I'm sorry, WHAT BODIES? No one was hurt!

I would also like to point out that I was not terrified. I was more disgusted and annoyed.

Wednesday, August 27, The Hollow, Guest Room,

Owen and I have been getting letters like these for the past few days. This is so the _Daily Prophet's _fault. What are they doing printing articles like that? Aren't they supposed to CHECK FACTS:

_Dear Jubilee,_

_ARE YOU OKAY?_

_I read about what happened at the World Cup._

_PLEASE WRITE BACK AND LET ME KNOW YOU'RE NOT DEAD!_

_Love,_

_Hannah_

_**Jubilee,**_

_**WHAT HAPPENED!**_

_**You and Owen didn't get hurt right? Because there's this rumor about dead bodies going around.**_

_**Write back ASAP!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Padma**_

Dear Jubilee,

You weren't hurt right?

If not, tell me everything that happened!

NOW!

Love,

Mandy

**Dear Jubilee,**

**WHAT HAPPENED?**

**You, Owen, Terry, and Anthony are okay, right?**

**Aren't the Death Eaters supposed to be gone?**

**Write back as soon as you can!**

**Love,**

**Susan**

_Jubilee,_

_You and that friend of yours, Owen, are okay right?_

_I read about the Quidditch World Cup stuff and I know you went to that. I sent an owl to Terry to make sure he's okay too. Tell me everything that went on! Not just about the match, but the whole attack thing too. What was that about anyway?_

_WBS,_

_Max_

_P.S. You might want to owl Davies and let him know you're cool. He's been paranoid because three of his players went to a match and might have been injured. _

_**Jubilee,**_

_**What's this about Death Eaters running amok at the World Cup?**_

_**What ARE Death Eaters?**_

_**You're okay, right?**_

_**WBS,**_

_**Justin**_

Thursday, August 28, The Hollow, Guest Room,

After much owls and parchment and glaring from Gandalf my friends were all reassured that Owen and I were fine and that there were NO DEAD BODIES at the World Cup. Rita Skeeter is so not my favorite person right now. Then we decided to meet in Diagon Alley tomorrow for school supply shopping. Owen wasn't thrilled about being the only guy there but Mr. S (KINGSLEY. MUST REMEMBER TO CALL HIM KINGSLEY SINCE HE SAID I COULD) but he'll get over it. Probably disappear into the apothecary while the girls drag me over to Madam Malkins for dress robes. Maybe I can find some way to disappear into Flourish and Blotts...

Friday, August 29, Diagon Alley, Leaky Cauldron,

The shopping trip was successful. More or less.

I got my book and star chart kit along with a stack of new magic notebooks for the year. I also got some extra quills and a year-long black ink bottle since the professors have become picky about the color of ink you use on your essays. Then I got some more parchment for the year and potions ingredients refills.

Then Hannah, Mandy, Padma, and Susan dragged me over to Madam Malkins for dress robes.

Here's the thing: I HATE to dress shop. As a matter of fact I hate shopping in general. If it's not for books, music, or art supplies then I just don't enjoy it. It's one of my several personality quirks.

But dress robes were on the list. So there I was among all these fancy dresses trying to find one that suited my taste. You know what? I found NOTHING. Nada. Zilch. Not one of those dresses screamed out JUBILEE. Finally I ended up buying a royal blue velvet dress robe that came with an ice blue spagetti strap dress to go under it. I know a few clothing altering spells and can add some glitter roses or something to it to make it more interesting and well...me.

So that is taken care of. I just wish I knew what it was FOR.

Sunday, August 31, The Hollow, Guest Room,

Okay, I'm all packed.

My homework is finished (my Potions essay actually looks DECENT this time) and is in my shoulder bag ready to be handed in on the first day of classes.

I'm all set for the new school year.

AUTHOR NOTES: once again, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1: September

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME IV

CHAPTER 1: SEPTEMBER

Monday, September 1, Hogwarts Express,

I think the weather tapped into the feelings of all the students today because it is POURING.

I still can't believe how fast the summer went by. I mean, one minute, I'm meeting Angela to go home (and glaring at her for the not asking me if I wanted to take art classes thing), the next, I'm pleading with Rowena to get into her cat carrier. Let tell you: cats DO NOT LIKE CARRIERS. They let these feelings out by scratching you to death.

After getting Owen and Mrs. H to help me I finally got her into the carrier. Of course I had to deal with listening to her call me all types of profanities but this is the price you pay for having Wild Magic: you know exactly what your pets think of you. Trust me, it's not always flattering.

After Rowena I had to talk Gandalf into HIS cage. I finally gave up and let him fly to Hogwarts. If anyone asks, he's delivering mail. When I did that, I had to listen to Rowena complain about how that was unfair, and why didn't he have to go into his cage, yadda yadda. If that wasn't enough Owen begged me to talk his owl (Tinkerbell, still can't get over that) into her cage because she wasn't co-operating. Evidently she hasn't been too pleased with Owen's Herbology project which delights in throwing needles in her direction. So she's retaliated by giving Owen a hard time. Have you ever tried to explain the concept of good grades to animals? Believe me, it isn't easy. In short my morning was spent doing a lot of persuasion and getting cursed at for my trouble. Owen owes me a Chocolate Frog.

But we finally managed to get to Kings Cross station in one piece and on time. Mostly thanks to the fact that we were able to use Floo Powder to get to Platform nine and three quarters. Well, Owen and I could. Mr. S (KINGSLEY) and Mrs. H just apparated to the station and carried our luggage with them. Note to self: animals and plants DO NOT LIKE APPARATING.

It's great seeing everyone again. Everyone (except me of course) has gotten a bit taller, have tans (well, not Mandy because she NEVER tans) and in the boys case, have deeper voices. Ah yes. Puberty has started to hit. God help us all.

Right now Terry is telling everyone who wasn't there about what happened at the Quidditch World Cup, even though he is exaggerating just a bit. At least we've finally cleared up that dumb rumor about the dead bodies. Stupid _Daily Prophet_.

Later Monday, September 1, Hogwarts, Ravenclaw House, Dorm Room,

I think this is the most eventful Welcome Feast that I've ever been too.

The minute my friends and I walked into the entrance hall at Hogwarts (soaking wet because of all the rain) we got bombarded with water balloons courtesy of Peeves the Poltergeist. Yeah, haven't missed him at all this summer. Needless to say we all ran for the doors to the Great Hall. Right before we entered Owen turned and gave Peeves a rude hand gesture that Hannah and Susan admonished him for and that I felt like applauding him for. When we got to our tables I did a Drying Charm immediately. I didn't care about the dirty look Snape and several of the teachers gave me either because technically we're not supposed to use magic during the Welcome Feast. But you know what? At least I was DRY.

The Sorting Ceremony started soon after. Nine new Ravenclaws have joined our wonderful house to be molded into the perfect little study freaks. There was another Creevey sorted into Gryffindor this year, I feel very sorry for Potter right now. I also found it kind of funny that another Owen got sorted into Hufflepuff. Only it was an Owen Cauldwell instead of an Owen Hollins. I wonder if all guys named Owen get sorted into Hufflepuff?

Headmaster D kindly took pity on our growling stomachs and all he said was tuck in. The feast itself kicked butt as usual, particularly the chocolate gateau. I learned about everyone's summer: Turpin had a ritzy vacation in Malibu, Max helped his father run his store in Diagon Alley, Luna Lovegood likewise helped her father with the _Quibbler_ (I mentioned I liked the last cartoon on the Ministry of Magic and she beamed), etc, etc.

Then Dumbledore got up and made his usual announcements:

Filch has added Fanged Frisbees and Ever Bashing Boomerangs to the list of forbidden objects at Hogwarts. The list is now exactly four hundred and thirty-seven items long.

The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, except of course for a certain Wild Mage with a Camouflage ring who shall remain nameless. Well, okay, he just said it's forbidden, I added that last bit. Then he announced the doozy: QUIDDITCH HAS BEEN CANCELED FOR THE YEAR!

THAT'S RIGHT: NO QUIDDITCH AT ALL! I for one am appalled. This SUCKS! What about the plans Terry and I had for the Quidditch moves we learned at the World Cup? Now we can't practice them because there would be no point.

Okay yeah, there's going to be a Tri-Wizard Tournament in place of it. Big whoop. It's not going to do ME any good because I can't enter anyway: I'm not seventeen. Yeah, it might be interesting to watch but still: NO QUIDDITCH. This is so unfair. I guess I should back up and explain what a Tri-Wizard Tournament is.

Once upon a time it used to be a competition between the three largest schools in Europe: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrung. Each school selected a champion to represent it in competitions that challenged the witch or wizard's skill at magic. It took place every five years and each school took turns hosting the event for the other schools. However, it was discontinued due to the high death toll.

Umm...okay, I'm sorry, DEATH TOLL!

WHY are they bringing back a tournament that had a DEATH TOLL? Why is there even a death toll! May I just point out that Quidditch has no death toll? Well...unless you count that one referee...but he turned up three months later.

Anyway, here's what's going to happen: the heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrung will come with a selection of their students in October and the three champions will be selected by an impartial judge. The prize for the winner is glory for their school (snore) and one thousand Galleons (what everyone REALLY wants). Needless to say, the minute Dumbledore mentioned the prize money EVERYONE wanted to enter. But there is now an age limit of seventeen.

So instead of Quidditch we get a tournament that only the seventh years can participate in and that only has tasks about every three months. What's so great about that?

Oh well, at least we have an interesting DADA teacher this year. Not that the others were total snores, this one just sort of takes the cake in terms of looks and the way he entered the Great Hall. Professor Moody came just as Dumbledore was about to explain why there was going to be no Quidditch. He entered very dramatically by banging the doors open and calmly walking up to the staff table while everyone stared at him.

His entrance wasn't really why everyone was staring at him though. His face was. I don't tend to judge people by their looks but I just have to say it: this guy is FREAKY.

He's got thousands of scars all over his face that makes it look like the bark on a tree. Then there are his eyes. One eye is a normal black eye, his right one however is the size of a Galleon and a bright aqua blue. The eyeball moves around constantly and in all directions, kind of like the eyeball of a dummy or something. It even went to the back of his head!

At least an interesting DADA teacher will make up for NO QUIDDITCH!

Tuesday, September 2, Great Hall, Breakfast,

CLASS SCHEDULE:

CLASS: DAY: TIME:

POTIONS(w/Hufflepuff)M, F9AM-11:30AM

TRANSFIGURATIONT, TH8AM-9:15AM

CHARMST, W, TH9:30AM-10:45AM

HERBOLOGY(w/Slytherin)M, W, F1PM-2:30PM

DADA(w/Gryffindor)TH1PM-3:45PM

HISTORY OF MAGICT, TH4PM-5:15PM

ASTRONOMY(all houses)FMIDNIGHT

ANCIENT RUNES(all houses)M, W, F3:50PM-4:50PM

DIVINATION(all houses)T1PM-2:45PM

LATIN(all houses)M, W, F2:45PM-3:40PM

History of Magic on my first day back. Life is so SO unfair.

Later Tuesday, September 2, History of Magic,

Oh my God, we STILL haven't covered all the Goblin Wars!

UNBELIEVABLE. Is Binns making these up!

Later Tuesday, September 2, Great Hall, Dinner,

Okay, THAT was the best thing I've ever seen!

Malfoy was being his usual jerky self (clearly he did NO growing up this summer) and Potter rightly insulted him back after he made fun of Weasley's parents. He (Potter) turned to go back here for dinner when Malfoy, lousy cheater that he is, raised his wand to Potter's back.

But before he could do whatever dirty trick he had in mind Professor Moody came out of no where AND TURNED MALFOY INTO A FERRET! I'm serious! Then he started bouncing Malfoy up and down in punishment. I have to say, a ferret really fits Malfoy. It's kind of a shame Professor McGonagall made him turn Malfoy back to normal. We could've kept Malfoy as the school pet or something. It would've been nicer then having to deal with Malfoy the human until we graduate.

Professor Moody is now officially very cool.

Classes are pretty loaded this year. I all ready have homework! There's reading to do for Charms and Transfiguration, Professor Trelawney assigned a detailed analysis of the way the planetary movements will effect me with reference to my personal chart (whatever that means), and there's an essay in History of Magic due next Tuesday.

Why did I miss this place?

Wednesday, September 3, Great Hall, After Classes,

So in Herbology we had to collect Bubotuber Pus which was quite disgusting thank you. It didn't help that the Bubotuber I got wasn't being very cooperative and I kept hearing all their complaints during the collection process.

That fairly decent Latin accent I had at the end of last school year? Yeah, totally gone. I make Latin sound like garbled speech once again. Figures. I knew I should've practiced.

Thursday, September 4, History of Magic,

Well. That was certainly...I'm not even sure how to describe that DADA lesson.

So we all went to class when we were supposed to. I sat near the front and got out my books along with everyone else and waited. It turned out we didn't even need to take out the books because Moody told us to put them away the minute he entered.

After he said that, he took roll. I had to resist squirming when that magic eye of his rested on me when I said I was there. I hope he can't see auras with that thing. According to Firenze my aura practically gives screams out that I'm a Wild Mage. Something to do with all these little twinkling blue and green lights around me.

As he started to go over what we learned last year we found out that apparently he's only staying a year as a favor to Dumbledore. Then he's going back to what he referred to as his "quiet retirement." So next year we have to deal with someone new all over again. You know, I'm beginning to think that the DADA job IS cursed. I bet Snape's the one who cursed it. I wouldn't put it past him. By the way, when Moody smiles? It DOES NOT make him look better like you would think. It makes him look even more creepy, if that's possible.

Anyway, Moody moved right on to saying we were far behind on curses. Note to self: Moody can see through solid objects, as proved when he caught Brown and Patil (Padma's twin sister) looking at something. He didn't beat around the bush either, he moved straight into the three Unforgivables:_ Imperio, Crucio, _and _Avada Kedavra_.

The lesson was interesting, if not slightly sickening knowing that wizards did that to one another. What I didn't like about it was that he demonstrated the curses on three spiders.

I am not generally a bug person. Bugs aren't that talkative, they're very purpose driven: mosquitoes tend to only think about collecting blood, ants are very focused on their duties to their colony, bees are focused on making honey etc. etc. Had bugs been human and gone here, they would've all been sorted into Ravenclaw.

So it's not like I have a personal attachment to them or anything. I do however mind, when someone purposefully tortures them. Last month I found a pair of boys experimenting with a magnifying glass and the sun on some poor innocent ants and I almost went postal. As Moody demonstrated each curse on the spiders it was all I could do to not run up there and set the spiders free. If I had I would have had to explain myself and I'm just not ready for anyone except Owen to find out about my powers.

So I just sat there and tried to ignore the screams I heard coming from the spider under _crucio_ and the sudden silence I heard after the _avada kedavra _curse.

To be quite honest Moody just creeps me out. There's just something so unsettling about him. Especially when his eye rests on me. When it does I feel like I'm being x-rayed. I sort of feel sorry for whatever Dark Wizards he caught because boy, they must have cracked after that eye settled on them.

Friday, September 5, Great Hall, Dinner,

Snape's mood has not improved at all this year.

He's already assigned a project for us. Geez.

Saturday, September 6, Dorm Room,

Okay.

So, according to Firenze, I don't need any more Wild Mage lessons!

EVER.

Apparently I've "learned all I need to know from him".

Now that I've gone over all the books he gave me in the early days I see that he's...well right. I've learned all my powers: shape-shifting, making plants grow fast, healing, magical meditation, and listening to animals and plants. Learning the spells I can use with Wild Magic is pretty much in the books so if I ever need to know them they're there.

He said I was free to contact him if a problem came up but basically I don't need the lessons anymore. Sadly, this meant I had to give the Camouflage Ring back. Bummer.

So no more sneaking into the Forbidden Forest on Saturday nights. No more extra reading assignments. No more Firenze.

This is going to take some getting used to.

Sunday, September 7, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish HoM, and Ancient Runes essay

2) Read up on the history of the Imperious Curse for DADA

3) Feed plants in Greenhouse 8 for Professor Sprout

4) Latin reading and translation

5) Finish up star charts for Divination (think up good deaths)

6) Repot herb garden, they're complaining about space.

7) Think up present for Jessie's birthday in three weeks

8) See if Calming Draught will work on Rowena, she's been way to hyper lately.

Monday Morning, September 8, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Monday mornings SUCK!

Tuesday, September 9, Divination,

I can't believe Trelawney is FALLING for this!

Potter and Weasley so made this stuff up! I mean seriously: drowning? Decapitation? Death by rampaging Hippogriff? Where in Hogwarts does Ron Weasley think he's going to find a rampaging Hippogriff? Buckbeak is long gone and Hagrid hasn't brought back any Hippogriffs. Though according to Owen he's brought back something much worse: Skrewts. Whatever those are.

I mean, okay, I made my stuff up too. But at least my stuff is believable! It is quite possible to fall down staircases and break your neck here. Look at all the moving staircases! But does Trelawney praise me for bravely facing my fate? No.

Not that I really want her too, it's just the principle of the matter.

Wednesday, September 10, Ravenclaw Common Room,

Terry, Max, and I have all decided that we are going to practice Quidditch anyway. We're not telling Davies because if we do, he'll totally go for it and make the whole team practice and then Maria, Michael, and Chang would be mad at us.

Since Max has a lot of work this year (apparently O.W.L. year is a killer work wise, not looking forward to it) we'll probably only meet once a week or possibly twice a week. It will depend on our schedules. Mandy and Padma are trying to talk me into going to Charms Club this week with them. I've never been much of a joiner, mostly because the clubs at the schools I went to didn't really interest me that much. Except for Art Club back in LA. That I liked, up until the school had to cut the funding for it and it had to be disbanded.

The first meeting of the year is this Friday. I've got time to decide if I want to go.

Thursday Night, September 11, Dorm Room,

Fine. I'm going to the Charms Club meeting. If only to shut Mandy up.

Friday, September 12, After Charms Club Meeting, Great Hall,

I guess that wasn't so bad.

Mostly we just discussed charmwork and what works, what doesn't, tips for difficult charms, etc. Flitwick is the club supervisor and he seemed pleased that I was there. The meeting was fairly interesting. I found out stuff about charms that I didn't find out in normal classes. Plus tips for charms we don't always learn in the classroom and where to find them.

The members were okay. A couple of Ravenclaws were there besides me, Mandy, and Padma. Anthony showed up, along with (unfortunately) Zacharias Smith. I don't know what it is about Smith but sometimes I just want to smack him. Maybe it's his holier-than-thou attitude that he sometimes gets. You know the type: the kind of people who think they are always right and you are just plain stupid for not thinking so as well.

Unfortunately, he seems to like me, as in LIKE like me (not to sound like I'm in fifth grade or anything). At least that's what Mandy and Padma think. I hope to God they're wrong because Smith is so far from my type it's not funny. Okay, so I don't have a type, but if I did, I can guarantee that Smith would not resemble the type. I think I'm going to try and avoid him from now on.

Saturday, September 13, Dorm Room,

So Terry, Max, and I had our pseudo practice today. Davies would have been proud of us: we were very organized. We went through warm-ups like usual. Then went through the plays we already knew.

After an hour of that, we flew to the ground and poured over my copy of _The Chasers Bible _to look up the plays from the Quidditch World Cup. We tried two plays tonight and boy, they're more difficult then the book makes them look. But we almost got it down. We're going to practice it more next week hopefully.

At least these practices sort of make up for the no Wild Mage lessons. It's weird, I feel like I should be heading towards the Forbidden Forest now. Instead, I'm sitting here at my desk procrastinating once again on my Potions essay.

Sunday, September 14, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO

1) Finish HoM, Potions, DADA essay

2) Transfiguration equations at the end of chapter twenty

3) Rune translation

4) Drawing of plant with labels for Herbology

5) Read book on Summoning Charms for Charms

6) Write letters home

7) Buy primer paint at Hogsmeade.

8) Avoid Smith

Later Sunday, September 14, Dorm Room,

Okay, when you see someone sketching wouldn't that tell you that they WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE? Logic would point in that direction. But apparently, Zacharias Smith doesn't have much logic to speak of because when I'm sitting in front of the fireplace in the common room trying to practice my portrait skills he comes up and starts to talk to me.

My friends, while not creative people, know better then to try and interrupt me when I'm in what I like to call my creative zone. I do not like being interrupted when I'm trying to create something, it's one of my pet peeves. I've been known to snap at people when they do this.

I didn't snap at Smith right away because I figured hey, he doesn't know me that well, so maybe he doesn't know I get annoyed at this. So I gave monosyllabic answers when he tried to get me to talk about...what was it he wanted to talk about anyway? I wasn't really paying attention. Too annoyed I guess.

FINALLY after about half an hour he gave up trying to draw me into conversation.

I know it was probably kind of rude, but really, I just don't like Smith. Hopefully this will keep him away from me for awhile.

Monday, September 15, Latin Class,

I'm so glad we're having a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. I went to start an oil landscape for the area around Hogwarts, which is really beautiful by the way, and discovered I was out of not only primer paint like I knew I was, but a) black oil paint, b) white oil paint, c) stretchers for my canvas, and d) nails for the stretchers.

Why do I always run out of stuff at the same time? It's annoying.

Tuesday, September 16, History of Magic,

MORE GOBLIN WARS.

Will I never be free of these damn things!

Thursday, September 18, History of Magic,

Professor Moody is OUT OF HIS MIND!

He performed the Imperious Curse on the students! That's the Unforgivable that puts someone under complete control of whoever casts the spell. Is he even allowed to do that? I mean Imperious is against the freaking law for crying out loud! He can shout constant vigilance at me all he wants, casting Imperious is still ILLEGAL.

I would've walked out of there but...I have to admit, seeing Imperious at work sounded intriguing. Learning about these curses is sort of like watching horror movies: even though you know the movies are wrong on so many levels (bad acting, cheesy special effects etc.) you just can't stop going to them.

Moody went through each student one by one. I tried to fight the curse, honestly I did. But no matter what my brain told me otherwise, I just felt the need to suddenly start waltzing around the room with an imaginary partner. Never mind that I don't know how to waltz or do any dancing of any kind. I suppose he could have made me do a lot worse.

He made Dean Thomas jump up and down singing the national anthem (his voice is even worse then mine). Lavender Brown went around acting like a squirrel. Padma started to suddenly tap dance. Or tap dance as well as she could in sneakers. Neville did back flips across the room, a feat I know he could not possibly have done on his own.

The real surprise came when he got to Potter though. He managed to fight off the Imperious Curse! I didn't even know you could do that! But then I don't know why I'm surprised. The reading I did said extremely stubborn people can manage to fight off the curse and when you look at Potters aura there's a lot of red and orange in it which usually means there's a lot of stubbornness and pride in the person.

I don't know why but the more classes I have with Moody the less I like him. It's not that he's done anything to make me uncomfortable, it's just that there's something...I don't know, off about him. Maybe all that black in his aura make me uneasy, I don't know. His eye doesn't help matters either. I hate it when it rests on me, I feel like he's sizing me up or something. Something about him just makes me not trust him.

No, it's not just the fact that he's off his rocker, either.

Friday, September 19, Latin Notes,

Mandy, did you get the answer to number four?

_Yes. But I'm not going to tell you_.

Oh, come ON.

_NO._

PLEASE?

_NO! Figure it out yourself_!

I've TRIED! My brain has shut down today, remember?

_Brains can't shut down, Jubilee. If yours did, you'd be dead_.

Then why isn't it working properly?

_Possibly because you're busy writing notes instead of working like you're supposed to be doing._

I'm annoying you right now, aren't I?

_YES_!

Sorry.

_Get back to work, PLEASE_?

Touchy, touchy.

Saturday, September 20, Hogsmeade, Three Broomsticks,

Butterbeer, Butterbeer, oh how I've missed thee.

So the shopping trip was successful, more or less. I bought the art supplies I needed and I found a copy of _Famous Wizard Plays, Volume I _in One Sickle Books, and found a new CD to tide me over for the month. I also stocked up on Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills.

Next Hogsmeade trip I'm going to bring my sketchbook and draw the Shrieking Shack. It's really cool looking, I don't know why I haven't tried to draw it before.

Oh no, Smith is here. Time to hide.

Later Saturday, September 20, Carriage Going Back to Hogwarts,

Okay, I would just like to point out to Owen that I am NOT a coward.

Hiding from Smith is not a cowardly thing to do, it's a polite thing to do. I don't like him even though he likes me so avoiding him at all costs is the thing to do because it makes it so I won't have to say something cruel to get him to leave me alone.

Really, I'm sparing his feelings here.

Sunday, September 21, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO

1) Finish HoM and Herbology essay

2) Runes and Latin translations

3) Reading for Charms, DADA, and HoM

4) Transfiguration questions at the end of chapter

5) Avoid Smith (do homework in dorm to do this)

6) Start Famous Wizard Plays, Volume I

7) Categorize CD

8) Start landscape painting

Monday, September 22, Latin Notes,

Padma, how do you let someone down gently that you don't like them?

Huh? Why are you asking me?

Well, I can't ask Owen, he'd laugh his head off. Ditto Mandy. Hannah...I like her and all but she would squeal over the fact that a boy likes me at all. She's a hopeless romantic, you know that. So you're my best bet.

Gee, thanks J.

You're welcome. So?

Hmm...I honestly don't know. I think your best bet is to just tell him that you don't see him that way. It's not him, it's you and that there's sure to be someone more worthy of his attention.

"More worthy of his attention!" Uh...hey!

This is about Smith, right?

Yeah.

If you appeal to his ego, he'll probably get over it.

I guess so. How do you know this stuff? You've never even been on a date! Have you?

No, I haven't. I just happen to read a lot of romance stories and listen to my sister who surprisingly has pretty good advice about guys. She, I know, has been on dates.

With who?

Some older guys in Gryffindor, I think. I've never really asked. We tend to stay out of each others private life.

That's probably wise.

Tuesday, September 23, Divination,

Owen, why should we care about the impact of Mars again?

_Something about how it represents coming war or strife or something like that._

Well, that makes since. I mean in mythology Mars was the God of War.

_Oh right. Muggle mythology. So what's this about Smith having a crush on you?_

What? Who told you that?

_Oh, Mandy mentioned it yesterday in the library. Our little Jubilee has a suitor!_

SHUT UP!

_Jubilee and Zacharias sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G._

What are you, five?

_I'm sorry, I just find this very funny. _

Yeah, you would.

_Oh all right, you know I'm just kidding. I mean it's not like you actually like Smith back or anything. You don't, right?_

NO. Please, give me some credit! Maybe if he wasn't such a pompous know-it-all, I might like him as a friend, but since he is...

_Poor Zacharias. You're going to break his heart._

Oh, I am NOT. This is one of those stupid crushes. Like the one I though I had on Max in second year.

_Max? Max Underhill? When did you have a crush on him?_

When I first started playing Quidditch on the Ravenclaw team. It didn't last though. Besides, he just sees me a kid sister or something. The point is, Smith will get over it, and then he'll find some other poor girl to annoy. I hope it's Turpin.

_I can't believe you had a crush on someone and never told me!_

What, we tell each other who we like now? You never told me about that crush you had on Professor Sinistra.

_What? How do you know about that!_

It was kind of obvious, Owen.

_Yeah, I guess it was._

If it makes you feel any better, half the other guys in our year had a crush on her then too.

_It doesn't really help. At least I know I'm not the only one who went through an embarrassing first crush. Though, I got to say, you hid yours better then I hid mine._

Yeah. Those years of making my face blank while Grandfather lectured me finally paid off.

_Hold on, when did Trelawney start talking about Jupiter?_

Wednesday, September 24, Charms,

PRACTICE SPEECH FOR LETTING SMITH DOWN GENTLY:

Zacharias, we need to talk.

insert whatever he might say

You're a great guy, really. But this following me around thing has got to stop. No offense to you or anything, it's just...

Oh brother. I can't come up with anything that doesn't sound egotistical. What if I just blew this way out proportion and he doesn't even like me that way? If that's the case, I'll sound really stupid.

Hey, maybe that is it and I won't have to do anything! Meaning no awkwardness!

What, I can't dream?

Thursday, September 25, History of Magic,

Whoa.

Apparently, I'm not the only one around here who doesn't like Moody. Though it's not that I don't like Moody, it's just that he makes me uncomfortable for some reason. Snape on the other hand, hates his guts from what I saw. If Snape's glares could kill, Moody would be pushing up daisies as we speak. Actually, the whole school would be pushing daisies, come to think of it.

Anyway, Professor Moody kept me behind in DADA to talk about my essay. Apparently I need to use evidence to back up my opinions from now on. Whatever. I can find evidence if I have too. Though last I checked, DADA was not debate class. I wonder if that's Snape's problem with my essays? I doubt it, but it couldn't hurt to try it next time.

So I went back to my desk to get my bag and gather up my stuff when Snape stormed into the classroom, making me spill my ink. I glared at him but he didn't pay any attention to me. He just marched over to Moody's desk and here's what happened:

SNAPE: Moody! What is the meaning of this?

MOODY: raises eyebrow Meaning of what?

SNAPE: You know damn well what! You searched my office without permission!

MOODY: sarcastically Did I?

SNAPE: You know you bloody did! You had no damn right!

MOODY: Professor Dumbledore hired me to keep an eye on things around here.

SNAPE: Keeping an eye on things includes searching my office? all said very sarcastically.

MOODY: As a matter of fact, it does Snape. Good day.

I half expected Snape to hex him as he walked out the room or Moody to spontaneously combust from his glare or something.

I am the first to admit that I do not like Snape that much. Yes, I learn in Potions, sort of. But honestly I find him grouchy, mean, and a grudge holder. Not to mention not very open to opinions as proved by my essays. I even have to admit with the creepy black eyes, hooked nose, and greasy hair, he does seem like the non-trustworthy type. But I try to go by this saying: you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

Obviously he must be trustworthy to some extent because Dumbledore hired him. Now aside from one or two certain DADA professors I won't mention, Dumbledore's a pretty good judge of character from what I've seen. So if he trusts Snape enough to hire him for this long then he must be a good guy to some extent right? Or you know, Dumbledore just might not want to go through the trouble of finding a Potions Master along with a DADA professor.

So what is Moody doing searching his office? Don't you need a warrent for that sort of thing? Or is that just the police? I don't really know how the Auror system works. Maybe I should ask Kingsley next time I see him. Hey! I remembered to call him Kingsley!

Plus, what's this "keeping an eye on things" business about? Keeping an eye on what? The Tri-Wizard Tournament? Fred and George Weasley (what, it's totally understandable with the mayhem they tend to cause). Weird. Where's Sherlock Holmes when you need him?

Any sympathy I had gotten for Snape's predicament evaporated however as soon as Moody walked out the door. After he left, Snape spotted me standing in the back of the classroom and glared at me. "Ten points from Ravenclaw for eavesdropping, Johanson," he snapped, and then he stalked out of the room.

Jerk.

Friday, September 26, Ancient Runes,

I think I'm going to go visit Firenze tomorrow night.

He never said I couldn't and I kind of want to see how he's doing. Plus, possibly ask him about REAL astrology because Trelawney? Does NOT know what she's talking about.

Saturday, September 27, Dorm Room,

Okay, THAT was rude.

I went into the Forbidden Forest to go see Firenze, right? I didn't get caught once either since I shape-shifted into a cat by the way. I love being a Wild Mage sometimes. Anyway, I get to the forest and instead of finding Firenze I ran into Bane, my favorite (note sarcasm) centaur. He just sort of sneered at me. "What are you doing here, Wild Mage?"

I looked at him and couldn't help but glare at his tone. Why is it whenever we run into each other he acts all condescending and makes me want to punch him? What, it would kill him to be nice for once? Maybe that's why I don't like Zacharias that much. He sort of reminds me of Bane. I honestly tried not to be insulted by his tone but dude, ANYONE would have been insulted by his tone.

Finally I said, "I'm just going to say hi to Firenze. What, is that a crime?"

Bane narrowed his eyes at me. "You have no reason to come to this forest any longer. Your lessons are over. Go back to the castle."

Now THAT annoyed me. Who is he to order me around? I don't take orders from people I don't respect and Bane, is not one of the few people I respect. So I glared at him and said, "Hey, it's a free forest last time I checked. I can be here if I want to."

Unfortunately, he wasn't very impressed. "You are a Hogwarts student. The last time I checked these grounds were off limits to students. Being a Wild Mage does not excuse you from that rule. Your lessons are over, child. Therefore if I catch you in this forest again I will contact the Headmaster."

Well, couldn't say much to that, could I? Because as much as I loathe to admit it: he has a point. It IS against school rules. So I left. He didn't have to be such a jerk about it though.

Sunday, September 28, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Umm...okay, HUH? Check out this owl Firenze sent me:

Jubilee,

Bane informed me that last night he ran into you in the forest. As happy as I am about you saying hello, it's best that you not come here on a regular basis. Our herd is growing restless. The stars are speaking of dangerous times coming for the Wizard world. They are contemplating banning humans from the forest until the conflict is solved.

If you truly need to speak with me, send an owl. Do not come and see me in person.

Firenze

Dangerous times? What's that about? Also, how can they BAN people from the Forbidden Forest? What, they have ownership on it or something? Obviously Trelawney really hasn't been teaching us properly because I haven't seen any danger or strife in these astrology things she's been having us do.

Not that I've really been looking that hard.

THINGS TO DO:

1) Write Firenze back.

2) Finish Charms, HoM, and Transfiguration essay

3) Memorize potions for exam on Monday

3) Star charts for Divination

4) Study vocabulary for Latin quiz on Friday

5) Record book for Astronomy

6) Read second play in Famous Wizard Plays

7) Hogwarts painting

8) Order cat litter for Rowena


	3. Chapter 2: October

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME IV

DISCLAIMER: see first part.

CHAPTER 2: OCTOBER

Wednesday, October 1, Library,

_Ode to the Library_

by Jubilee Johanson

_Oh library,_

_how well I know you._

_Better even then_

_I know my own room._

_Book racks,_

_card catalogue,_

_Madam Pince_

_scuttling along,_

_Oh yes, this place_

_is well known._

_Scratching quills,_

_muttering of_

_students as _

_they read._

_It's quiet,_

_it's peaceful,_

_it's studious._

_It's the library._

_The place_

_where all students_

_will eventually end up_

_no matter how hard_

_they try._

Thursday, October 2, Great Hall, Breakfast,

I've decided to write the following back to Firenze:

_Firenze,_

_Okay, I'm sorry, WHAT danger? There's no coming danger. Are you sure you're reading the stars right? _

_Plus, how you guys going to BAN humans from the forest? What, you're going to set up guards or something? Do you even have right to do that? No offense, it just seems kind of extreme. _

_Also, tell Bane that he didn't have to be such an ass about this thing. My sincerest sympathy for having to put up with that jerk on a regular basis._

_Jubilee_

Friday, October 3, After Potions, Before Herbology, Greenhouse 5,

So apparently Snape's going to poison us.

True, he's doing it to test our knowledge of antidotes but still, can he DO that? I mean, there has got to be some sort of law against this sort of thing.

Saturday, October 4, Library Notes,

POTION ANTIDOTES RESOURCES:

_In Case You've Been Poisoned; Antidotes for Any Potion _by Astrea Phonelli

_Antidotes for All Purposes _by Regulus Smith

_The Complete Antidote Book _by Michael Judas

_Remedies for the Poisoned_ by Nicodemus Matheau

_The Journal of Antidotes Studies,_ all volumes, multiple authors (reference section)

_Antidotes for Dummies_

I cannot believe there are dummy books even in the wizard world. Apparently, the person who created the Muggle series was a guy who had a Muggleborn brother. He liked the idea his brother came up with and the two started coming out with dummy books for wizards. The really sad part? They sell.

Sunday, October 5, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish HoM, DADA, and Astronomy essay

2) Extra reading for Summoning Charms

3) Drawing of plant with labels for Herbology

4) Latin translation

5) Memorize antidotes for Potions test at the end of the month, don't want to get killed.

6) Change Rowena's litter box

7) Finishing touches on Hogwarts painting

8) Start _The Inheritance _by Louisa May Alcott

Monday, October 6, Latin

So apparently Filch has suddenly started to clean up the castle. He was polishing everything in sight when I saw him on the way to class just now. He even started to wipe off the portraits who protested loudly.

My guess is that it's for the Beauxbatons and Durmstrung students and faculty coming at the end of the month. Hard to believe they're coming in four weeks. Wasn't it just yesterday we were learning about the Tri-Wizard Tournament? Where did the time go?

Tuesday, October 7, Divination Notes,

-Owen, you actually KNOW about this whole reading the stars deal, right?

-**_Um...somewhat. I'm not an expert or anything._**

-But you know more then say...Trelawney?

-**_Jubilee, ANYONE who has read legitiment books on Astrology, knows more then Trelawney._**

-Which you have, right?

-**_Yeah, some of them. Why?_**

-Okay, you remember what I told you about the whole Firenze thing?

-**_Yes. I still can't believe you went into the Forbidden Forest AGAIN when you didn't have too! You're asking to get expelled you know._**

-Oh chill out, MOM. I went in cat disguise, no one saw me. Besides, the Forbidden Forest is not as dangerous as the teachers keep saying it is. They're really exaggerating about that, I swear.

-**_I'll ignore the Mum crack. Now what does the Firenze thing have to do with me knowing Astrology or not?_**

-Well, in his letter back to me, Firenze said that he and the centaurs saw danger coming for the wizard world or something like that. Have you noticed anything like that while peeking through your telescope?

-**_Not really, but then I don't continually read the stars every night like the centaurs do. Besides, they have a different way of looking the stars then we do._**

-Really?

-**_Well...slightly different. More realistic then the way Trelawney's teaching us that's for sure. _**

-How's it different?

-**_Don't know. The book didn't say. The centaurs aren't really big on sharing stuff with humans. There's a lot of bad blood between our species you know._**

-Yeah, I know. That's no excuse for Bane to act like an ass though.

-**_Actually it might be. Read up on it and you'll probably understand a lot better._**

-I HAVE read up on it.

-**_In something besides A History of Magic?_**

-Well...no, not exactly.

-**_Trust me, that book doesn't cover half of what went down. Try some other books in the library and you'll see what I mean._**

-Might as well, I practically live in the library nowadays.

-**_Yeah, Madam Pince ought to start charging rent for tables in there. She'd make a fortune._**

-Dude, DON'T give her any ideas.

Wednesday, October 8, Owlery,

Letter I sent to Firenze:

_Dear Firenze,_

_What kind of trouble are you talking about? War trouble; disease trouble; alien invasion trouble? Also, how do you REALLY KNOW there's going to be trouble? How reliable is this seer of yours? Because no offense, I don't trust many seers. Possibly, this is Trelawney's fault._

_I would also like to point out that this castle is hardly "safe" as you put it. There are moving stairs, false stair steps, and poltergeists who like to throw projectiles at you simply because you're standing there. Not to mention there's Greenhouse seven and eight, Filch, Professor Snape, and Professor Moody who likes to throw curses at people for FUN. So yeah, this place can be just as dangerous as the Forbidden Forest, even with the Dumbledore factor._

_Sincerely,_

_Jubilee_

_P.S. Owen says centaurs have a different way to divine the stars then humans do, is that true?_

_P.P.S. I sort of read a history book on human/centaur relations and well...I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about how you guys have treated by humans. Because the way we've treated you just sucks._

Thursday, October 9, DADA Class,

Okay, WHY do we have to research the Crucio curse again? I mean I'm seriously happy not knowing what pain the curse can cause or who invented it. Especially the who invented it part, because you can bet that whoever did invent it was a even nuttier then Voldemort.

Later Thursday, October 9, After DADA,

Opps.

Apparently that glass eye of Professor Moody's can see through books and stuff because he knew I was writing in my diary for that one minute or so. After class was dismissed he called me up to his desk and firmly said that he didn't want me doing anything not having to do with class during DADA.

In middle of me assuring him that it was a one time thing only and that I would not insult his teaching ideas anymore (well, not to his face anyway) he suddenly peered at me intently and asked why I don't seem to fear Voldemort (or You-Know-Who as he called him).

That kind of took me by surprise. Because I never really thought about whether or not I'm afraid of him. I mean, I probably should be, the guy DID purposely go after Muggleborns like me. But well, he's dead. Harry Potter got rid of him. Why fear a dead guy? That would be kind of stupid, wouldn't it?

Which is what I told Moody. He simply raised an eyebrow and said bluntly, "No one knows for sure if he's dead. They've all just assumed. Considering he went after Muggleborns such as yourself I would think you wouldn't utter his name so carelessly."

That I thought was kind of weird. I mean, this guy is an Auror, isn't he? Okay, an ex-Auror, but STILL, why would he follow this stupid thing about calling Voldemort He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or whatever? So I kind of frowned at him and said, "Not saying anyone's name is sort of stupid, don't you think? It just makes you more afraid of him."

After that he just gave me this really unreadable look. Then he took five points from Ravenclaw for not paying attention in class because of the writing in my journal thing and said if he caught me again, I'd get detention. Have I mentioned that Moody freaks me out sometimes?

Friday, October 10, Great Hall, Dinner,

Well, Firenze wrote back, I got yelled at by Gandalf when he returned because apparently some of the plants made grabs at him in the Forbidden Forest as he flew. That explains the slight tear in the letter.

**Dear Jubilee,**

**Yes, centaurs do look at the stars slightly differently then humans do. I won't go into how, however, it's a little difficult to explain on parchment. **

**You do not need to apologize for your species, child. You are not personally responsible for how things turned out for us. I do agree however that it did suck.**

**Regardless of whether or not Hogwarts is more safe then the forest you should still stay there for the time being. We feel that a great struggle will soon come to the wizard world and though I do not agree, my herd wishes to remain out of it. Which means staying away from humans. Please, just stay at the school from now on, all right? **

**Sincerely,**

**Firenze**

Sunday, October 12, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish HoM, Charms, and Herbology essays

2) Transfigurations for practical on Thursday

3) Read third book for Summoning Charms

4) Rune translation

5) Practice for Latin oral exam on Friday

6) Finish _The Inheritance_

8) Order more cat litter for Rowena

Tuesday, October 14, History of Magic,

JUBILEE'S REVIEWS OF THE CLASSICS:

_The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_: I both love and hated Shakespeare's stuff. I LOVED his sonnets, they all rocked. His history plays (Julius Ceaser, Henry IV etc.) bored me to tears however and it was annoying having to look every other sentence up because he couldn't write in plain English. As for Romeo and Juliet? I think the two of them should have just told their families to get a life and elope instead of doing all that suicide business. The Taming of the Shrew I liked up until Catherine agreed that she would change her character for her new husband. That totally ruined the story for me. If the guy I married suddenly told me I had to agree with him about everything or whatever simply because he was the man there would be a divorce faster then you can say honeymoon. I liked the weird sisters from Macbeth for some reason, I don't know why. His comedies were okay too. Othello was depressing, and Hamlet...had little too many issues for my taste. Honestly, I think he's a better poet then a play writer. Because I just didn't like his plays as much as his sonnets.

_Peter Pan_: Not the Disney version but the REAL Peter Pan that James Barrie wrote based on his original play. I don't know what it is about this story I liked so much as a kid. Maybe it was Tinker Bell. I had this major fairy phase when I was growing up and I think Peter Pan was responsible for it. For a while there I went all through the neighborhood looking for fairy rings.

_Little Women_: Cute little tale about growing up in the Civil War era. Very realistic and honest portrayal of family life. Well, family life back then anyway. It's slightly different nowadays.

_Alice in Wonderland_ series: Putting aside the fact that the writer was probably hopped up on opium when he came up with this series it is rather funny and enjoyable. I personally love the cat. Plus there are a lot of great quotes in there that are so so true about things.

_Grimms Fairytales_: What is there to say about these that hasn't already been said? Occasionally I feel nostalgic and reread them and you know what? Despite the fact that I know they got half the stuff about magical creatures wrong, I still enjoy them. Except for the Hansel and Gretel story. I don't like the way they portrayed witches. I mean come on, I don't go living in a gingerbread house and eat up kids.

Thursday, October 16, Charms,

FINALLY!

We finally start to actually do Summoning Charms next week.

It's about time. I swear I know more about Summoning Charms then the people who came up with the idea in the first place.

Sunday, October 19, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish HoM, Potions, and DADA essay

2) Practice wrist movements for Summoning Charms

3) Research more antidotes so I don't get poisoned

4) Transfiguration equations at the end of chapter 15

5) Go to Greenhouse six and feed plant project (find comfort in the fact that Blaise's turn is tomorrow)

6) Start sketch of Flitwick

7) Start another Hemmingway book. Maybe it was just that one book that was really depressing.

Monday, October 20, Great Hall, Breakfast,

I have a major headache and I'm very sleepy and it's ALL ROWENA AND GANDALF'S FAULT! They argued all night yesterday! I don't even remember what started the argument but they did. I have the bags under my eyes to prove it.

WHY can't those two just get along! They don't even have to get along, they can just ignore each other. Anything that will make these ridiculous arguments stop. Owen suggested using my powers to make them get along but I don't like altering animals' or plants' personalities to suit my taste. That's selfish and unethical. Even though with Gandalf and Rowena it is REALLY tempting.

Wednesday, October 22, My Birthday, Charms,

As of today, I am officially fourteen years old. One year older then thirteen. Am I wiser? Well, wise is in the eye of the beholder I think. I no longer aggravate Turpin on purpose purely to get on her nerves. As a matter of fact, the two of us pretty much just ignore each other. It's a good arrangement that I think I'll stick too. Unless she starts to insult me again, then it's so on. That's a sign of maturity, right?

I don't look totally different from when I turned thirteen. I'm only a little bit taller (emphasize the little) and my hair is now only one inch past my shoulders. Also now my bangs are white instead of the gold-yellow they were on my thirteenth birthday. I also seemed to have to developed a little. That's right, I now have breasts. Believe me, it's not all it's cracked up to be.

Other then that though, I'm pretty much the same old Jubilee.

When I got up today there were a bunch of birds outside my window singing me Happy Birthday. It wasn't a bad rendition either. During morning owl post a bunch of the owls wished me happy birthday as they delivered mail to their masters. So obviously someone let it slip to the wildlife it was my birthday because I didn't get this treatment last year or the years before that. My money is on Rowena. She tends to be a gossip.

Still...it is kind of sweet to be wished happy birthday so many times.

Later Wednesday, October 22, My Birthday, Dorm Room,

Today has been pretty awesome as far as birthdays go.

I almost got my Summoning Charm to work in class today, I got an O on the Herbology essay I turned in Monday, our Latin professor said my accent was improving (not that it can really get any worse) and Ancient Runes was canceled so we had a free period!

In Herbology Blaise even remembered my birthday (she tends to forget stuff like this, to focused on her work) and gave me a couple of Chocolate Frogs and this cute card that I hung on my door with all my other cards that I get during the year.

After classes were over I hung out with my friends outside because it was actually sort of warm today for October and Owen and Mandy somehow convinced the House-elves to make me a chocolate cake! So we all pigged out on cake before dinner. It was great. After dinner everyone gave me gifts and when I finally got up to my room there were presents from everyone back home. Here's what I got from:

ANGELA: beaded necklace

GRANDFATHER: cash (enough for the pottery wheel with room leftover for clay!)

GISELLE/GERARD: homemade cookies, apple tarts, and some plant seeds for my indoor garden.

JACOB: a _Lord of the Rings _artbook!

JESSIE: CD

OWEN: _Centaurs and the Stars_

MANDY: mood nail polish that does actually work (because it's magic nail polish)

HANNAH: charcoal pencils

PADMA: _Potions for Dummies_ (very funny)

SUSAN: earrings in the shape of cats

TERRY: a moving model of a dragon

ANTHONY: a magic puzzle

MAX: _Professional Quidditch; A History_

FIRENZE: detailed ways of how centaurs read the stars written out on parchment!

TEAM: cards and candy

Letter from Angela that came with presents:

_**Dear Jubilee,**_

_**Today you turn fourteen. It's hard to believe you're this old already. In only three short years you'll be an adult and if I know you, you'll be out of this manor faster then a rocket. Not that I blame you considering your Grandfather.**_

_**Enjoy this time you have, don't be in such a hurry to grow up, and know this: even if your Grandfather doesn't care, the rest of us are all very proud of you. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Angela**_

Um...hmm. I don't really know how I'm supposed to respond to this letter. Though it is nice to know that they're all proud of me. That means more to me then anything Grandfather might say. Because honestly, I've given up on Grandfather. He's just determined to be alone in his life. At least I know I won't be lonely when I'm old. At least I'm going to try my best not to be.

Monday, October 25, Great Hall, Dinner,

Oh sure, cancel the INTERESTING classes.

A notice appeared in the entrance hall after classes today saying that everyone from Beauxbatons and Durmstrung will be arriving Friday at six PM. So our afternoon classes will end thirty minutes early so we can have time to drop off our books and stuff and assemble on the front stairs to greet them.

Which means I still have Potions.

Damn.

Tuesday, October 27, History of Magic,

I don't get why everyone is so excited about this dumb tournament. Quidditch is way more exciting and you actually have more of a chance to participate in it. But everyone else, doesn't see it that way. They're all happily gossiping about who is going to enter their name in the contest, what the other students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrung will be like, what kind of challenges there will be, etc. etc.

About the only thing that would possibly interest me would be meeting students from another country. I haven't traveled at all really. California and England are about the only places in the world I've been too. Some day when I'm older I want to do a world tour and go anywhere I can: Paris, Rome, Venice, and many more places are on my list. So I'll be interested in meeting them and learning about France and wherever Durmstrung is.

But other then that, I don't think this tournament is going to be terribly exciting. Watching other people compete is just not my idea of a good time, I'd rather be out there competing myself if I wanted to. Personally I'd prefer just having Quidditch. I almost miss my nightly practices and watching Davies go postal over the next game.

Wednesday, October 28, Great Hall, Dinner,

Geez, Filch has become even more uptight then before! He gave me detention when I came in just now with Blaise from the greenhouses. The two of us were feeding the plant Professor Sprout assigned for us to take care of all year. Considering the plant's kind of fussy right now the two of us got dirt all over us. That dirt turned into slight mud when we ran to the Great Hall because it's now pouring outside.

So we got a little mud on the floor. Sue us. That's no reason to give us detention for tomorrow.

He's not the only one who's all tense though. The teachers have suddenly become way strict and controlling. Professor McGonagall even had nerve to ask me yesterday after Transfiguration yesterday whether or not I would consider not having dyed bangs during the tournament. I politely asked her if it was against school rules to have dyed hair and she grudgingly admitted no (probably the only reason I haven't gotten detention for it). After she said no then I shrugged and said I guess I was keeping it then.

Hey, it's MY hair. The teachers don't have the right to tell me how to wear it. If anyone from Beaxbatons and Durmstrung have a problem with it well boo hoo for them.

Professor Flitwick also came into the common room (one of the few times he ever does this) and gave a long lecture about how to behave in front of our guests. I could be imagining this but I swear he was looking right at me when he talked about decorum.

Thursday, October 29, Dorm Room,

Filch is a jerk.

He not only had Blaise and I wash all the windows of the Great Hall, but he made us put up Halloween decorations!

Do you know how many decorations Hogwarts HAS for Halloween? Not to mention, Blaise is not crazy about bats, so it was mean to make her help me set them loose in the Great Hall.

Then we had to take down all the banners and put up large ones for each of the houses' coat of arms and one huge one behind the teachers table for the Hogwarts coat of arms. Then we had to scrub the floors, and set the tables with all the right arrangements.

This is a little harsh for tracking mud don't you think?

Friday, October 30, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Well, at least I have the satisfaction of knowing I helped put up these decorations.

My arms are still way sore though. I hope my teachers aren't expecting much from me today.

Later Friday, October 30, Herbology Notes,

-Hey, Blaise, are your arms sore?

-**Very sore. Lets not track mud on the floor anytime soon.**

-Agreed. I still say that punishment was way harsh.

-**I tried taking it up with Professor Snape and he said it was our own fault for getting caught.**

-What, we're supposed to sneak into dinner or something?

-**That's his response every time one of us get caught. I think it's his way of teaching us to be sneakier or something.**

-A Head of House who WANTS you to be sneaky. Cool.

-**He has his moments**.

Later Friday, October 30, Dorm Room,

They're HEERRE

The guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrung arrived and boy, did they arrive in style.

After classes (I didn't get poisoned in Potions, by the way, Owen did but made the right antidote so he was okay) we all went to drop off our books and go make ourselves "look more presentable" as our Ancient Runes Professor put it. I had to dig through my trunk to find the pointed hat we have to wear for special occasions. I personally hate hats with a fiery passion but since it was required...

We all gathered at the front steps of the castle. The teachers had us line up on the stairs by house with the first years in front, second years after them, then the third years and so on. Needless to say it took a few minutes to get straightened out. I found it a little discouraging though to discover that a second year was taller then me! I am so height challenged. Anyway, we got organized and at exactly six PM they arrived.

Beauxbatons showed up first. They arrived in large house sized carriage pulled by real life WINGED PALOMINO HORSES! They were BEAUTIFUL! I can't wait to talk to them some more. All I could say when they arrived was a lame hi. I was too stunned to really speak and I think they were too stunned that there was a Wild Mage at this school.

The Headmistress of Beauxbatons is Madame Maxime and DUDE...she's as big as HAGRID! Looks to be around his age too. Wouldn't it be awesome if they got together? Hagrid is great and everything but he needs someone to look after him.

Anyway, Dumbledore greeted her and her students who were all dressed in light blue silk robes and freezing their butts off I'm sure. Which is probably why they opted to go into the castle and warm up instead of waiting for Durmstrung to arrive. No sooner had they gone into the castle when suddenly all the fish, Aqua the Giant Squid, magical creatures, and underwater plants in the lake started to swear loudly in my head. I stared at the lake in confusion wondering what that was about when I got my answer a few seconds later: a large ship suddenly came up from the lake out of no where. If a large ship had appeared in my lake without warning I'd be pissed too.

All the students of Durmstrung students marched out of the ship wearing heavy cloaks and looking very serious like. Then out came the Headmaster, Professor Karkaroff, who is kind of small and well...weasel-looking. Something about the guy just creeps me out, but in a different way then Moody creeps me out it that makes sense. But Karkaroff isn't the important thing. The important thing is that VIKTOR KRUM goes to Durmstrung!

That's right, THE VIKTOR KRUM is still a student and he is HERE AT HOGWARTS! So not only will he be entering in the tournament, he will be staying here all year regardless of whether or not he becomes champion or not. So I can ASK FOR HIS AUTOGRAPH! That's the only reason I didn't hound him like everyone else. If he's going to be staying here then I've got plenty of time to corner him for one. I'll do it nicely also, like when he's not doing anything important and then leave him alone because if he's in seventh year then he's probably going to be busy studying for N.E.W.T.s this year. If Durmstrung even has something like N.E.W.T.s...

You know, maybe there is something to this tournament after all...

When we went inside we discovered that the Beauxbatons students had all decided to sit at the Ravenclaw table. It wasn't too bad, though they weren't very sociable, they just sat amongst themselves mostly and chatted in French. I did notice that one of the guys had white dyed hair though. He was pretty cute too, tall and broad shouldered with blue eyes and nice smile. I know about the smile because he smiled at me when he caught me looking at his hair.

Though I didn't think much of that one blonde girl all the guys were going gaga over. I thought she was a bit rude to snort like that when Dumbledore said in his speech that he hoped that they would all be comfortable here at Hogwarts. But I'm the only one who seems to think that. Mandy was looking at her hair in admiration and looking like she was dying to ask what kind of shampoo the girl used. Anthony and Terry were drooling, as was Owen over at Hufflepuff and Davies who somehow maneuvered it so he was sitting next to her. I swear, you put a pretty girl in front of boys and they turn into quivering masses of hormones. It's disgusting to watch.

The food was slightly different then what the House-Elves usually serve. They had stuff like bouillabaisse, which wasn't that bad, and quiche which is this kind of french pie thing over in France. That was all I recognized though. The reason I recognized them was because a little while before they died, the restaurant Mom ran had a month dedicated to French food. As a result she tried out dozens of recipes at home with Dad and I as her guinea pigs. It drove the two of us crazy because we would be dying for a hot dog and she was all, "here, have a quiche."

After the feast Dumbledore explained how the champions were going to be chosen. Basically, a large cup known as the Goblet of Fire will be put in the Great Hall and people will put their names in it and it will choose who it deems worthy to be champion. Dumbledore is going to draw an Age Line around it to make sure no one under the age of seventeen gets past the Goblet. Not that that's going to stop Fred and George from at least TRYING. They told me after I gave them my ideas on how to their joke ideas that they think they've come up with a way around it. I doubt it'll work, but hey, you never know.

Personally I think the whole idea of the Goblet sounds a little kooky to me, but then this IS the Wizard World so who am I to judge?

Saturday, October 21, Halloween, Great Hall, Breakfast,

HA! That was BRILLIANT!

Fred and George tried to use a potion to fool the Goblet of Fire. I don't know why they bothered to, if DUMBLEDORE was the person who put up the Age Line then no way would they fool it. But they're Gryffindors so they had to try. The minute they crossed the Age Line they grew long white beards like Dumbledore's. Like I said, BRILLIANT.

Dumbledore is pretty cool for an old guy.

Later Saturday, October 31, Halloween, Dorm Room,

Is it me or does EVERYTHING happen to Harry Potter?

I mean, seriously. Our first year he was the one stuck protecting the Sorcerer's Stone (Philosopher's Stone, whatever), our second year was the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco, and in third year he had Sirius Black supposedly after him though the guy pretty much gave up and fled.

Now in our fourth year, someone put his name into the Goblet of Fire and now he's Hogwarts' second champion (the first is Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff). Unlike everyone else I don't think he put his name in there. How could he of? Besides, if you looked at his face after Dumbledore announced his name, he looked completely stunned and confused. Sort of like me when McGonagall asks me to solve and equation on the board.

So for the first time in history there are four champions: Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter for Hogwarts, Viktor Krum for Durmstrung, and Fleur Delacour (that blonde girl the guys were drooling over last night) for Beauxbatons.

Let the games begin.

AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you all who have reviewed so far.


	4. Chapter 3: November

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME IV

AUTHORS NOTE: This series is now AU because of HBP. We now know for sure that Blaise Zabini is a boy whereas BEFORE THE RELEASE we did not know.

CHAPTER 3: NOVEMBER

Sunday, November 1, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Oi...Skeeter sure laid it on thick, didn't she?

The way she's going on about this fourth champion thing in the Prophet you'd think it was Potter's destiny or something. "The-Boy-Who-Lived now has a chance to prove his worth"; where the heck does she come up with this stuff?

Also, what is up with Potter and Weasley? For the first time in like ever, they're not sitting next to each other. What's up with that?

Monday, November 2, After Classes, Library,

I'm sitting across from Hermione who asked if she could study with me. Apparently, the reason Weasley and Potter weren't sitting next to each other yesterday was because they had an arguement. I can tell she's a little stunned about it too because those two NEVER fight. Weasley and Hermione, you kind of expect them too, but not Weasley and Potter. I think the world just spun off its axis or something. Hermione has wisely decided not to get in the middle of it and so decided to study on her own instead of with one of them. The two of us get along okay so I guess she figured why not have a study buddy. I don't mind. The two of us have been sitting here rolling our eyes at each other over the giggling girls who keep shadowing Viktor Krum. Poor guy, can't even study in peace.

Tuesday, November 3, After Classes, Library,

Oh my God, people are being completely stupid about this second champion thing. It's not Potter's fault that someone felt the need to make his life harder. Honestly, I feel kind of sorry for the guy. I mean, think about it: how would YOU feel if you suddenly learned that at age fourteen you were expected to compete in a tournament where people have DIED? I would be more then a little pissed, personally. Plus, everyone's giving him a hard time for it.

The Slytherins are giving him a hard time because well...he IS Potter. Except for Blaise, but that's only because she doesn't give a damn about house rivalries. In her opinion, grades are more important. You know if Hermione wasn't a Gryffindor, and she wasn't a Slytherin, those two would probably be the best of friends.

The Hufflepuffs are all outraged because they think Potter's trying to take away their glory or whatever. See, Diggory is really the most gifted student their house has had in awhile, he's like their star or something. So in their opinion, Potter becoming the second champion is stealing their limelight. At least that's how Owen explained it to me in Divination. Like Blaise, he doesn't give a damn about house glory. Well, except for Quidditch matches, then he's all for Hufflepuff up until they don't get to play for the Quidditch Cup and then like the rest of us he roots for Gryffindor.

As for my house? Well, they all think Potter entered his name like everyone else. While they're not as mad as Hufflepuff is, they're not crazy about Potter right now either.

Personally I say WHO GIVES A DAMN?

So there are two champions for Hogwarts. Big whoop. This just means more chances for Hogwarts to win. Why am I the only one who sees this? Whether or not Potter or Diggory gets the cup does not matter because either way IT IS A HOGWARTS VICTORY. Duh.

I'm with Blaise and Owen, house rivalries are totally stupid and a complete waste of time. We all go to the same school, HELLO.

Wednesday, November 4, Dorm Room,

You know what? The decision to visit the winged horses Madame Maxime brought with her was a good one because I have now met Artemis. Who is Artemis? He would be that cute guy I mentioned earlier, you know, the one with the white hair and nice smile? His name is Artemis Williams. He also has the cutest French accent by the way. Luckily he speaks perfect English because his father is apparently some sort of Ministry diplomat person who visited from England and decided that he liked Paris better and decided to move there permanently. Then he met Artemis's Mom and well...you get the idea. So he knows English and French. Pretty cool, huh? Mom tried to start teaching me Chinese when I was little but I've forgotten half the language and have no idea how to translate any kanji.

Artemis is a nice guy too. Quidditch crazy, I've yet to meet a guy who isn't, and is a writer. At least that's what he's hoping to do when he graduates this year. He's got a job lined up with the French newspaper all ready. Reporting used to sound like a interesting prospect to me but I don't know...I don't think I would want to work for the _Daily Prophet_, the way their articles are going lately.

Anyway, Artemis and I met as I was chatting with Destine and Angelica (Madame Maxime's two winged horses, they're female). I bet I must have looked weird talking out loud to animals but hey, there was no one around at the time and speaking mentally to animals and plants all the time tends to give me a headache after awhile. That's why I usually keep a Headache Cure potion in stock in my room, just in case.

But Artemis didn't seem to think it was weird. He was more impressed by the fact that Destine and Angelica actually seemed to like me. They don't have the best temperaments. Though it's for a good reason they tell me. Being around children tend to make them irritable. I'm sure the single-malt whiskey they're fed all the time doesn't help matters.

Anyway, after introducing ourselves we ended up talking all the way up to dinner time. I didn't mean to be so nosy about Artemis but I couldn't help it. I found out that he actually lives in Paris! I've wanted to go to Paris my whole life. It's like the art capital of the world and I've always wanted to go to the very top of the Eiffel Tower. Not to mention see the Mona Lisa, the place where the Impressionists used to work, the Louvre, Lexington Gardens, and all the rest. That's just the Muggle stuff too. There's a ton of more in the wizard parts of Paris. Hermione Granger went to Paris last summer and she told me about them.

Yes, I've read several travel guides and books on Paris. What can I say, I'm obsessed. I can totally understand why Artemis's dad wanted to move there. It sounds like a cool city.

Luckily, Artemis didn't seem to mind my questions. In fact he answered them and then started to ask me stuff about England. First thing he asked was why my accent was different then everyone else's. I'm not as American sounding as when I first came here but my accent is still different, plus I still tend to use American slang. Anyway, then the two of us sat and talked about the difference's between England and France. It was a pretty lively discussion and fun. Afterwards he and I promised to meet tomorrow. He seems to have a knack for languages and he said he would help me with my Latin because frankly...it needs help.

Thursday, November 5, Common Room,

Okay, what the hell?

I thought Smith had finally gotten the hint that I didn't like him. But suddenly he shows up when Artemis was helping me with my pronunciation. Only I wasn't doing very well because I kept concentrating on his hands. He has very nice hands. They're kind of big but not too big with long fingers which is probably good for writers. I know it helps with art because long fingers help you balance pencils and paint brushes better I think. I don't know if it's that way for everyone but it is for me.

I also kept looking at his hands because I've been practicing drawing them lately. So I've been noticing hand differences in everyone. I just hope no one ever catches me staring at their hands because then they'd think I was weird or something. Well, I am kind of weird, but you know people don't have to KNOW.

Anyway, Artemis is going on about what parts of Latin you emphasize and I'm sitting there looking at his hands when out of the blue Smith shows up and demands to know who Artemis is. Then he got in between us and said if I wanted help in Latin, all I had to do was ask him and yadda, yadda. Yes, I know he has an O in Latin but then so does every Ravenclaw except for me. So he doesn't have to brag about it. I have gone to my friends for help in Latin but they've all declared my accent a lost cause. It's either going to be really bad or just kind of okay. Never excellent like our Professor tells Mandy her accent is all the time.

Luckily Smith interrupted just before the dinner bell sounded so Artemis and I could escape. As we walked to the Great Hall Artemis looked at me slyly and said, "So, I guess he has a crush on you, huh?"

Someone please kill me now.

Friday, November 6, Dorm Room,

Oh, that's nice.

Stupid Ernie MacMillan has decided he's going to make buttons that say the following: Potter stinks; support Cedric Diggory, the TRUE Hogwarts champion.

Yeah, REAL mature Ernie.

I can't believe Justin is helping him either. Potter practically saved his ass in second year. I thought the two of them were sort of friends. So much for Hufflepuff loyalty. I swear Justin has no backbone sometimes. I can tell he doesn't really want to make these buttons but he's going along with Ernie's suggestion anyway. Wimp. He's just going to blindly follow whatever Ernie's going to do despite the fact that it's wrong, not to mention mean.

What I also can't believe is that they had the nerve to ask ME for help! In front of Fred and George too who were telling me about their latest joke ideas in the library. Those Headless Hats sound wicked, I can't wait to see how those turn out. Anyway, Fred and George glared at them hard because Potter is a friend of theirs and I also glared because quite frankly Ernie MacMillan is almost as annoying as Zacharias Smith. Then I told them quite politely to go jump in the lake. I hope they don't because Aqua the Giant Squid wouldn't be pleased about it. She already complains about having to share the lake with the merpeople and other creatures who live under there.

Saturday, November 8, Great Hall, Breakfast,

There's going to be a Hogsmeade visit on the twenty-first! That means I can finally get my pottery wheel! The money Grandfather sent for my birthday has been just sort of sitting there in my money box along with my leftover cash that I've saved up. I can't wait to get it. Then I can get to work on everyone's Christmas presents. Though I'm not sure if Firenze would have a use for a vase...hmm...

Plus, Hogsmeade will get me away from all the stupid people who keep giving Potter a hard time. They're really starting to get on my nerves. Owen, Mandy, and Padma are about the only ones I can talk too right now without feeling annoyed and that's only because they don't really care about the tournament. I can talk to Hannah as long as she doesn't mention it. She hasn't lately because I sort of went on a rant sometime last week about how the house rivalries are completely useless, and bullying Potter is stupid, yadda, yadda. That was the gist of the rant anyway. After that, she's sort of left the subject of the two champions alone. Who says Hufflepuffs aren't smart?

Sunday, November 8, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Avoid all Hufflepuffs except for Owen and Hannah.

2) Finish HoM, Herbology, and Transfiguration essay

3) Practice Summoning Charm until I finally get it right

4) Memorize antidotes for Fridays Potion quiz

5) Finish Hemmingway book

6) Continue hand sketches. Try to be more discreet about hand studies.

7) Meet Artemis Monday, Wednesday, Friday for lesson. Give him guide book to London for the trip the Beauxbatons students are taking next weekend.

8) Start sketching out vase/pottery ideas for Christmas presents

Monday, November 9, Latin,

Okay, so it wasn't just that book.

Hemmingway is way depressing writer. A brilliant writer, yes. Just really depressing.

A little while ago this summer I tried to read _The Sun Also Rises_. Yeah, REALLY depressing. Totally killed my summer vacation cheer. But I thought, okay, maybe it was just THAT book. So I read _The Old Man and the Sea _next. Also depressing. Plus I wasn't crazy about fish after it and Giselle is really big on fish.

Deciding that third times the charm, I picked up another one of his books: _For Whom the Bell Tolls_. You know what? It was even worse! Obviously Hemmingway and I need to part ways. I am just not the right kind of person to appreciate his books I guess. Now I need a light hearted book after all that angst. I mean GEEZ, no wonder the guy was an alcoholic what with all the depressing stories he was writing. Or the alcohol CAUSED the depressing stories to come about.

Tuesday, November 10, Divination Notes,

-Owen, I have two planets in one house, is that even POSSIBLE?

-Um...I think only under extreme circumstances like wars, plagues, and stuff.

-Somehow I doubt the end of June will be extreme.

-Well, we DO have exams then.

-True. You think she'd buy that?

-I don't think you should push your luck.

-Damn; I'll have to start over then.

Wednesday, November 11, Library,

Okay, I STILL keep getting two planets in one house for June. I think I'm just going to have to come up with something really extreme for then. I wonder if this has anything to do with that danger Firenze and the other centaurs saw in the stars? I doubt it though. I mean, Divination is a crock. Isn't it?

Thursday, November 12, Charms,

HELL YEAH!

I FINALLY got the Summoning Charm to work! MORE THEN ONCE!

Time to break out the bottled Butterbeer I have stashed away.

Friday, November 13, Great Hall, Dinner,

I am so disappointed in Justin.

He and Ernie managed to get the Potter stinks buttons to work. Now all the Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, and a majority of the Ravenclaws are wearing them with pride. Ernie was gloating earlier about how when he heard what they were planning, Malfoy wanted the first batch. Well that's no surprise. Everyone knows he hates Potter and would take any chance to humiliate him. Not that the chances he's given always work.

So now there are these stupid buttons going around. At least they were smart enough not to offer me one.

Saturday, November 14, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Oh my God. Rita Skeeter is one of the lowest, lying reporters that I have ever read. If Potter said half this junk I'll eat my combat boots. I mean PLEASE, no fourteen year old guy (or self-respecting girl for that matter) would ever admit to crying in front of ANYONE, much less a reporter. Also, Potter and Hermione are so NOT dating. If she's going to date anyone it'll be Weasley. Those two argue like an old married couple already and I've seen her blush around him one to many times not to at least suspect that she has a crush on him. The pool for her and Weasley getting together has doubled since last year.

But, I appear to be the only one who uses logic around here because everyone else, including some Ravenclaws, all think he really admitted to crying and are now giving him yet more grief. You know, this sort of thing wouldn't happen in the U.S., if one big time reporter like say...Dan Rather, printed one untrue fact about someone, that someone would not only be able to sue him, but ruin his entire career. Considering Dan Rather has been on the news for like EVER, that's saying something. Unless the reporter happen to write for the tabloids. Then they would get away with it because NO ONE believes the tabloids anyway.

God, I miss the US sometimes. The place is hardly perfect but it's imperfections are what makes the place fun I think.

Sunday, November 15, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) RELAX! Homework is all finished!

2) Order owl treats and cat food for Rowena and Gandalf

3) Find place other then library to study. Those girls following Krum around are working my last nerve.

4) Find way to get Krum's autograph. Wait until at least after the first task so he can prepare for it in peace. Well, as much peace as he can get anyway what with all those girls.

Monday, November 16, Ancient Runes,

Those lessons with Artemis are helping! I got an O on my last oral exam! I've never gotten an O on those! Usually I get an E! I'm going to have to find a way to thank him for the help. I think I'll buy him a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks during this weeks Hogsmeade visit.

Tuesday, November 17, Dorm Room,

I think I have a date. At least it SOUNDS like date. I don't know, I've never had experience with this sort of thing and I'm not into romance books like Padma, Mandy, and Hannah are. I'm more of a classic literature kind of gal. Somehow I doubt _Jane Eyre _is really a good guide to modern dating.

I ran into Artemis at the library after classes and I showed him my test score which he congratulated me on. All very innocent right? Then I suggested buying him a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks this weekend and he said, "Sure, it's a date."

It wasn't until I was walking out of the library and to Ravenclaw House when his words finally sunk in. I must of stood in front of the Warted Witch with my mouth open in shock for ten minutes before she finally got irritated and said, "Do you know the password or not?"

But now I'm confused: is this a date, or not? I mean, just because Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks SOUNDS like a date, doesn't necessarily mean that it IS. I meet Owen for Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks all the time but they aren't dates. They're get togethers with a friend.

How do I manage to get myself into stuff like this?

Thursday, November 19, Dorm Room,

Okay, I've debated and debated about whether or not this is date and you know what?

I'm still clueless about what to call it.

It's time to talk to the experts.

Friday, November 20, Latin Notes,

-Padma, I need your help.

-_I'm NOT helping you in Potions again, J. The last time I did my hair was weird for weeks._

-It was NOT and I don't need help in Potions anymore thank you. I'm actually doing okay in there. Okay for me, anyway.

-_Well then what do you need help with?_

-Um...dates.

-_WHAT!_

-I think I may have a date tomorrow. Only I'm not sure if it actually classifies as a date.

-_YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE? This is GREAT! Who is it? Owen?_

-NO! It is NOT OWEN! Why would he ask me out on a date? Geez. We are JUST FRIENDS, okay? It's Artemis.

-_The cute French boy! You're going on a date with the cute French boy? The OLDER cute French boy?_

-Okay, if you don't simmer down, I'm asking Mandy for help instead.

-_Okay, sorry, this is just so exciting. You're the first one of my friends who can tell me what dating is like._

-Hello, I don't know for sure it's a date, remember? Hence, why I'm writing notes to you.

-_Oh, right. Well, what's the situation? _

-Um...well, since he's helped me with my Latin I decided to treat him to Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. We're going to meet after the carriages drop us off.

-_I thought you were going to get your pottery wheel? It's all you've been talking about for weeks._

-Oh, I am. I'll get it as I show him around town. He wants to see One Sickle Books too.

-_Hmmm...well, this is kind of tough to decide. Did he ask or you?_

-Me.

-_Well...I don't know._

-Damn.

-_How about this. You dress up a bit and go. If he takes your hand while you walk or flirts with you, it's a date. If he doesn't, then it isn't. _

-Dress up? Why do I have to dress up?

-_Just in case. You want to make a good impression don't you?_

-He's seen me in my school uniform and in the mornings, Padma. I think the time for good impressions has passed.

-_Well, it's still a good idea. So what are you going to wear?_

-Um...clothes?

-_Oh brother. Okay, after classes you, Mandy, and I are taking a look at your wardrobe. You have to have SOME nice clothes. _

-What's the matter with my clothes?

-_We'll talk about it later, the professors' coming this way._

-Nice avoidance tactic.

Later Friday, November 20, Dorm Room,

So apparently I have no "date clothes".

Hmmm. I wonder why? Possibly because I've NEVER BEEN ON A DATE?

I don't know why Mandy and Padma won't let me wear jeans like I wanted too. I mean seriously, Artemis has met me after classes and by then I've changed into my normal clothes. So he knows I prefer pants to skirts. He's going to wonder why I suddenly show up in a skirt. But he dresses really nice so I guess I might as well make an effort.

Luckily I was able to make them realize that dressing up for Hogsmeade in the middle of November is stupid because it's really cold out there this time of year so stockings and what not are not appropriate. Finally they found an outfit I can deal with: my short denim pleated skirt that is slightly frayed at the hem, with black leggings under it, a heavy rainbow colored sweater that I have, neon pink star earrings that I made, and my combat boots. I also just changed my bangs to neon pink to match the outfit. That along with my school cloak and house scarf will keep me pretty warm I think. Plus I'll look nice, but not TOO nice you know?

I still don't know whether or not this is a date but if it is, at least I'll be dressed okay.

Saturday, November 21, Hogsmeade, Three Broomsticks,

This is not a date. He hasn't taken my hand or anything. Not that he's had a chance to try because guess who showed up just as we entered the art store. Go on, GUESS.

Owen, Anthony, and Terry.

Is it a coincidence that they just happened to show up at Magic Art? I don't think so. Especially considering the fact that the three of them invited themselves along for my little tour of Hogsmeade, despite Mandy, Padma, Hannah, and Susan's best attempts to get them to leave Artemis and I alone.

I'm so having word with those three when we get back to Hogwarts.

Later Saturday, November 21, Dorm Room,

I am going to KILL Owen. Slowly and painfully KILL him. I don't care if I get sent to Azkaban for it. Actually, if I tell the judge my side of the story I'm sure no jury in the world could convict me. If they even have juries in the wizard world. Come to think of it, I have no clue how trials and stuff work here. Oh well, I guess I'll just pray I don't get in trouble for something. Which means no killing Owen. Damn. Oh well. I can still hex him. I haven't hung around Blaise for nothing. She's like a walking encyclopedia sometimes of the most obscure hexes and jinxes.

Why am I going to hex Owen? Well, if your supposed best friend suddenly interrupted a possible date with a cute guy along with all your friends wouldn't YOU want to kill said best friend? But it isn't just that he interrupted the possible date. Oh no, he then proceeded to grill Artemis on EVERYTHING. Who his Dad was, who his Mom was, did he smoke, did he drink alcohol. Oh and my personal favorite: did he realize I was fourteen? Who is he, my Father?

After the grilling was done, Terry and Anthony started chatting with him and what was a possible date turned into me just sitting there watching the boys talk and glaring at Owen hard. Artemis took it in stride though. He actually seemed kind of amused by the whole thing. But then he's pretty laid back so that isn't really surprising. I just don't know what got into Owen. I know he tends to be all big brother with me sometimes but GEEZ, this is a little excessive don't you think?

I haven't seen him since the Three Broomsticks, he's conveniently been absent ever since then. Probably knows I'm plotting my revenge. Well, he can't hide forever. He forgets once more that I am a Wild Mage. I have animal friends and plants who can track him down for me. It helps being connected to nature sometimes, it really does.

Sunday, November 22, Great Hall, Breakfast,

1) Corner Owen. Tell him off. Also hex him.

2) Find Artemis and apologize for best friends' momentary mental collapse.

3) Find Terry and Anthony and ask them what the hell they thought they were doing.

4) Set up pottery wheel and start working on Christmas presents. Not Owen's though, because at the moment I don't think he deserves one.

5) Finish HoM and Charms essay

6) Transfiguration equations

7) Look up hexes for DADA and ask Blaise for some hex ideas

Later Sunday, November 22, Library,

Okay, Owen cannot avoid the library forever. He may have avoided me all day but he has as much schoolwork as I do and I know for a fact that some of his library books are due today so unless he wants to make a mortal enemy of Madam Pince he's going to have to come here sooner or later.

Much Later Sunday, November 22, Library,

Okay, fine. He CAN avoid the library.

I hope he gets a big fat fine from Madam Pince.

Monday, November 23, Potions Notes,

-Owen, you cannot avoid me forever. You better tell me what that was about on Saturday.

-_We're in Potions J, do not write notes in potions. Remember last time_.

-I don't care about that right now. I want to know why you were giving Artemis a hard time!

-_I was not giving him a hard time. Stop writing_.

-Oh you were SO giving him a hard time.

-_I was not. Snape is coming this way. STOP WRITING._

-This is so not over.

Later Monday, November 23, Latin Notes,

-Terry, why did Owen decide to grill Artemis on Saturday?

-He wasn't grilling him. He was asking questions. There's a difference J.

-He was grilling. WHY?

-We're just curious about this bloke alright? Quit being paranoid and get back to work.

-I'm not being paranoid.

Later Monday, November 23, Ancient Runes Notes,

-Okay, Anthony. What was with that grilling bit on Saturday? Remember: if you lie, you go to hell.

-_I don't know what you're on about, J._

-Yeah, sure you don't. I'm also sure you don't. Enjoy your room in purgatory.

-_I will thanks._

-Smart aleck.

Later Monday, November 23, Dorm Room,

HAH!

Take that Owen Hollins!

Yes, I know cornering him in the halls and giving him the Bat Bogey Hex was somewhat immature, but you know what? He deserved it. Remind me to thank Ginny Weasley for telling me about that hex. She says it works on her brothers all the time and after seeing the results I have to believe her.

That'll teach Owen to interfere with any dates I have from now on.

Tuesday, November 24, Great Hall, Breakfast,

You know with this whole hunting down Owen thing I almost forgot that today is the First Task! People are still giving Potter a hard time of course because, alas, that is human nature. They keep saying stupid stuff to him like "We'll have a box of tissues ready, Potter." God, people can be so immature sometimes. I suppose I don't have much right to talk but hexing Owen is totally different. He actually DESERVED that.

Later Tuesday, November 24, Dorm Room,

That was so totally WICKED!

I now finally understand the coolness of this tournament. It's still not as great as Quidditch but it's pretty cool nonetheless. Besides, there are very few things as cool as Quidditch.

Anyway, after lunch, we went to a stadium that had been built a little ways away from the castle. Ludo Bagman was there and did the commentary like he did for the Quidditch World Cup. Basically the First Task involved each of the champions going up against a REAL LIVE DRAGON and having to collect a golden egg that was hidden in with actual dragon eggs. Considering how protective of their eggs dragons are this was no easy feat. The champions were armed only with their wand and points were awarded by the judges (Madam Maxime, Karkaroff, Dumbledore, Crouch, and Bagman) according to the spells they use, how fast they get it, if they get injured etc.

First up was Cedric Diggory who went up against a Swedish Short-Snout. He did this transfiguration thing with a rock on the ground, turning it into a dog to distract the dragon. Pretty clever when you think about it. He did get the egg but the dragon spotted him and he got burned thanks to the flames so points were deducted because of that.

Next up was Fleur Delacour who got the Welsh Green dragon. She tried this Entrancing Charm thing that actually worked! Unfortunately as the dragon snored a jet of flames shot out of her nose and Fleur's dress caught on fire. Why she was even wearing a DRESS while going up against a dragon is beyond me. I mean, that's kind of stupid don't think? Pants are easier to move around in and if she'd been wearing pants they wouldn't have caught fire. Whatever, her loss.

Viktor Krum was after her and he got the Chinese Fireball. He hit the dragon in the eye with some curse. I didn't get what he shouted because his accent is seriously thick. But it caused the dragon pain which I wasn't so crazy about since I felt it. Plus, as the dragon was writhing, she trampled some of the eggs and I felt the babies DIE. So yeah, Krum wasn't on my favorite list after that. He got points taken off for the trampled eggs but Karkaroff still gave him a TEN! Biased much?

Harry Potter was last and he had the Hungarian Horntail who I could tell was in a bad mood from being in a cage already, she was saying several swear words when they brought her out. Personally, I think using the Summoning Charm to summon his Firebolt was kind of genius. It made perfect sense for a flyer and helped him get the egg a lot quicker then the other champions. Okay, he got a little burned at the shoulder but other then that he was the best one out there and promptly shut up Ernie MacMillan who I noticed was cheering by the end of his round.

So now Potter and Krum are tied for first place. Now we just have to wait until FEBRUARY TWENTY-FOURTH for the Second Task. I can't believe they're going to make us wait that long!

Wednesday, November 25, Great Hall, Breakfast,

My how quickly people change their minds. Now that he's proved himself people are leaving Potter alone. I also talked to Hermione last night a bit and she says Weasley and Potter finally made up. I can tell she's relieved about not having to divide her time between the two of them again. We're still going to meet and study sometimes like we have been though. I think I can now officially call Hermione a friend instead of an acquaintance who I happen to run into sometimes.

None of the people who gave Potter a hard time have said I'm sorry though, I've noticed. Owen told me Diggory walked into the Hufflepuff Common Room last night and told everyone to lay off Potter, apparently he gave Diggory a tip-off about the task that all the other champions knew except for him or something like that.

Yes, I am talking to Owen again. After the Bat Bogey Hex thing on Monday I guess he figured he'd better apologize because he did after the task. Boy, a lot of apologizing was going on after the First Task, wasn't it? I have forgiven him. I guess. I just made sure he swore to apologize to Artemis also. He didn't look happy about doing so but I glared at him and he quickly agreed. Hopefully now he'll finally get it through his head that I can take care of myself.

Thursday, November 26, Dorm Room,

I feel very stupid.

Artemis is gay.

Yup, you read that right, he's into guys. At least he let me down gently. He said if he was ever into girls I'd be the first girl he'd go out with, but he's known that he's gay for a year now. I'm not mad at him. I also have no problem with the gay thing. I mean, please, I'm from California. Half the guys who worked at Mom's restaurant were in same-sex relationships. So it's no big deal to me.

I just feel very stupid for not noticing it sooner. But then like Artemis said, he's not usually very open about it. Most of the people at his school know, along with his parents, but for the most part he keeps it quiet. Which is perfectly understandable, because while a majority of the wizard world is okay with it, there are people like the Malfoy's who think it's disgusting, wrong, and whatever else people come up with to describe it nowadays.

He didn't tell me at first because he wasn't sure how I'd react. Then that whole fiasco on Saturday happened and I guess he figured he'd better let me know before I did something stupid like fall for him. Which I haven't done. I mean, this is just one of those stupid crushes people get you know? Probably in about a week or so I'll get over it.

It's also kind of nice to know that had Artemis been straight, he would've liked me that way. That's very flattering because sometimes I feel like I have this thing stamped on my forehead that says: tomboy, only to be seen as a sister.

So thanks to Artemis I know that I'm not totally repulsive. That's something, right?

It really is too bad though. Jessie's right, why is it always the cute ones?

Ah well. C'est la vie.

Sunday, November 29, Great Hall,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish HoM, Herbology, Potions essays

2) Perfect Charms for quiz on Friday

3) Start studying for antidotes test on the eighteenth

4) Star Charts for Divination (also write Firenze about continuing trouble with June month)

5) Order owl treats for Gandalf and cat food for Rowena

END NOTES: If you have a problem with Artemis being gay please keep it to yourself. I do not like flamers, I find them very annoying and not helpful at all. Especially if it's just to tell me that you have a problem with something as little as that. If you don't want to read the story anymore because of that little thing then that's your decision. I can't stop you. I just don't appreciate any insults because of it.


	5. Chapter 4: December

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME IV

DISCLAIMER: see first part

AUTHOR NOTES: thank you all who reviewed! I'm much relieved that people like Artemis and don't mind that he's gay. I admit I was a little afraid I was going to lose readers because of it. Or what little readers I have of this. Anyway, as you can see, Artemis isn't going anywhere.

CHAPTER 4: DECEMBER

Tuesday, December 1, History of Magic,

Ugh.

Such depressing weather outside. I woke up this morning and my first thought was "gross." Plus the pitter patter of rain kind of makes it hard to meditate. But I have to meditate, otherwise...something will happen. Come to think of it, Firenze was never quite clear on what would happen if I didn't meditate. But I'm guessing it's something not good. Kind of like when my magic was all loopy when I was thirteen.

Unfortunately this is not just regular rain, it's sleet which I hate with a passion. If I had to choose between snow and sleet I'd take snow because that's more fun. It's pretty to look at when it sticks and you can do all sorts of fun things in it. Plus during snowball fights you can throw snow at a hated teacher's head and pretend you were aiming for your friend and they can't say anything because they have no proof that you weren't. Not that I've done that before.

Wednesday, December 2, Great Hall, Break,

DEATH IDEAS FOR DIVINATION (a list compiled by Jubilee Johanson, _Owen Hollins_,** and Hannah Abbot)**

Decapitation caused by a number of sharp objects and enemies

Stabbing

Choking

Heart attack

Fatal Illness (some really good ones are in _Magical Maladies_)

Murder

Curses, Hexes, or Jinxes

Falling off your broomstick

Vicious animals running amok

Hagrid's Skrewts getting loose on castle grounds

Poisoning from several poisons (several good ones in Moste Potente Potions)

Falling off moving staircases

-**_This is absolutely morbid._**

-That's kind of the point, Susan.

-_Yup. The more morbid, the more Trelawney likes it_.

-**Yes. She's completely obsessed with death.**

-**_Glad I don't take Divination._**

Thursday, December 3, Charms Class,

Boy am I glad I know the Summoning Charm now. I got right outside of the DADA classroom and when I looked into my bag I realized I forgot my notebook AGAIN. I was about to run back to the dorm for it when Mandy rolled her eyes at me and said, "Jubilee, you're a witch, remember?"

I kind of looked at her and then feeling incredibly stupid, I summoned my notebook which came zooming around the corner a minute later.

Sometimes I tend to forget I can do magic and do things the Muggle way. Hopefully it's a habit I'll break by the time I graduate.

Late Friday, December 4, Dorm Room,

So tomorrow is Artemis's eighteenth birthday. Even though I don't have a crush on him anymore, he still is a friend and it's thanks to him that I might actually get an O in Latin this year instead of an E. Which is why I went down to the kitchens. Nothing says happy birthday like chocolate brownies right? I guess I could've asked Giselle to send me some of hers but she needs explanations for why she bakes stuff. Somehow I'm thinking that saying I want to give them to an eighteen-year-old guy wouldn't go over so well.

The house-elves of course were only too happy to make the brownies. While they ran around the kitchen happily, I met two new house-elves who had just been hired by Headmaster Dumbledore. One was a really hyper elf named Dobby who seemed to talk a mile a minute. The other was Mr. Crouch's old house-elf Winky. You know, the one he fired at the Quidditch World Cup?

While Dobby seems perfectly happy here Winky is in pretty bad shape. She's no longer wearing the tea towel that most elves wear but a skirt, blouse, and hat with holes for her ears. To be honest I think she's depressed. Her clothes have stains on them and she bursts into tears every ten seconds.

To his credit Dobby did try to console her but it didn't really help matters. The other house-elves don't seem to like him very much either, possibly because he boasted about being paid by Headmaster Dumbledore. I guess to house-elves that's shameful or something.

You know, Hermione has been going on about freeing the house-elves since the World Cup. She even tried to get me to join that SPEW club of hers. Yes, I am all for no slavery and equal treatment. I mean hello, I'm from America for crying out loud. But well...the house-elves WANT to serve wizards. Despite what Hermione said, it's not like the past slavery in the US or anywhere else. Those guys didn't have a choice in the matter. If a house-elf wanted, they could totally kick a wizard's butt. But they choose not too.

If it's the way they want to live, what right do any of us have to say about it? I didn't say this to Hermione though. Talking to that girl when she's on a mission is impossible. I just bought the stupid button to shut her up.

Sunday, December 6, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish HoM and Transfiguration essays

2) Rune translation

3) Star charts for Divination

5) start _Life on the Mississippi_

6) Write letter home

Tuesday, December 8, Divination Notes,

-Wow, who knew Pluto could cause so much mayhem?

-_Yeah, especially since it's so little._

-**I still can't believe Trelawney predicted Potter's death AGAIN.**

-She didn't predict it, she implied it by looking only at him.

-_Same thing._

-True.

-**Still, can't she at least pick on someone else? How about Longbottom? He's accident prone. He could easily die.**

-_Or Malfoy._

-Malfoy?

-_Yeah. Someone is bound to get sick of that mouth of his sooner or later and want to ax him just to shut him up._

-**Good point.**

-Yeah. Weasley also has a good chance. I mean he's always tagging along with Potter on most of his adventures.

-**You two do realize that we're talking about who could easily die like we're talking about the weather?**

-_Hey, you started it._

-Actually, technically Trelawney started it.

Wednesday, December 9, Common Room,

How could Hogwarts do this to me?

The beauty of this place was that there was no annoying stuff like school dances or pep rallies or whatever. There were no things to force possibly embarrassing situations on us students. Because dances? Almost ALWAYS cause some sort of disaster for someone somewhere. Have these people not seen Carrie?

Obviously not if they're holding this Yule Ball thing. This explains why we needed dress robes.

Well, I'm not going to bust my butt finding a date. I'll be happier if I go on my own. That way I don't have to embarrass myself by trying to pretend I can dance when I honestly can't.

Thursday, December 10, History of Magic,

Damn it.

I thought Zacharias Smith had given up on me. Okay, maybe I had prayed he had given up on me. But ever since Flitwick made the announcement about the Yule Ball last night in the common room he's been trying to get me alone. I'm not an idiot, I know why he wants to get me alone. He wants to ask me to the dance. I don't want to hurt his feelings so I've been avoiding him like the plague. But Smith is a stubborn boy, I'll give him that. He just won't give up. Clearly I am going to have to find better ways to hide.

As if that isn't bad enough the girls are dragging me on ANOTHER shopping trip for the next Hogsmeade visit. I pointed out that we already have our dresses but Mandy and Hannah rolled their eyes at me and said we still need make-up and accessories.

Um, I'm sorry, if they think I'm going to wear any make-up that isn't nail polish then they have another thing coming. I'm not going anywhere near eyelash curlers either, those things are SCARY.

Friday, December 11, Dorm Room,

Well, so much for my no date policy. Yes, I now have a date to the Yule Ball. If you count Artemis as a date. I don't really cause of the whole friends thing and the whole him being gay thing.

How did this happen? Well, to put it nicely, he's a coward.

This one girl from Gryffindor has been very relentless in pursuing him. Her name is Romilda something, I don't know her very well. Hermione says she's a bit boy crazy though. Anyway, she managed to corner him in the library and asked him to the dance. When Artemis very politely said no, she demanded to know why. I figured he would just tell her he was gay and be done with it. I wasn't expecting him to spot me and blurt out that he and I were going together as friends.

Like I said, he was a coward.

May I just say that the glare Romilda gave me was very scary? I think I'm going to avoid her in the future. I wanted to just leave it at that but Artemis insisted that we go now because otherwise he would like a liar. Which he is, but whatever, I agreed. I guess going with him won't be so bad. He's nice and fun to hang out with, we get along, and I won't have to worry about offending him if I step on his feet if he happens to dance with me. Which is a big if because I plan on staying as far away from the dance floor as possible.

Besides, he gave me the puppy dog look and promised to buy me Butterbeer next Hogsmeade visit. Kind of low using my Butterbeer weakness but hey, it's not like I had a date or was planning on getting one. Plus, now if Smith manages to corner me, I can honestly say I'm already going with someone.

Saturday, December 12, Dorm Room,

CHRISTMAS PRESENT IDEA LIST FOR:

Angela: homemade vase that I'm working on.

Grandfather: pinch pot, he can put it on his desk or something

Jacob: magic tea flavors from Magic Tea Company

Jessie: CD

Giselle/Gerard: ceramic plaque for their home

Owen: _The Essential Ingredients for Every Potions Master_

Mandy: _A History of Spell Development_

Padma: earrings I made

Hannah: necklace I made

Susan: bracelet I made

Anthony: Muggle riddle book

Terry: biography on one of his favorite Quidditch players

Team: earrings I made for Chang and Maria, Quidditch play notebooks for Michael and Davies and Max.

Sunday, December 13, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish HoM and Potions essays

2) Drawing for Herbology and new Ancient runes chart

3) Latin paragraph

4) Astronomy and Potions record book update

5) Come up with list of things needed for dance

6) Start to alter dress more to liking

7) Avoid Romilda girl

8) Ditto Smith

Monday, December 14, History of Magic,

HAH! He FINALLY DID IT!

Devon Greengrass finally caved and told Mandy he liked her! It's about damn time. Now they are going to the Yule Ball together. Mandy keeps blushing too. I don't think I've ever seen her blush. Oh teasing her about this is going to be FUN.

Later Monday, December 14, After Ancient Runes, Hallway,

Well, it had to happen eventually.

Smith managed to corner me after class and asked me to the Yule Ball. He tried to be all suave about it too and made it sound like he was doing me a favor by asking me. To be honest I was kind of happy to tell him I was going with Artemis. I mean I still felt bad about it, but him being all confident and pompous about asking me kind of made me feel better about it, you know?

I honestly think that he now gets the message that I'm just not interested. At least I hope he got the message. If not, I'll have to come up with a more direct way of telling him.

Tuesday Morning, December 15, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Ah the drama that dances bring.

Padma just went on a rant about how boys are all jerks and said she didn't want to deal with them so she's going alone regardless of whether or not she has a date. This is possibly due to the fact that Terry, who she has been eyeing lately (though pretending not to), asked out LISA TURPIN to the Yule Ball! Well, technically she asked him, but whatever, he said yes. I could tell he hadn't meant too because he looked slightly startled afterwards. In Terry's defense she DID ask him just now in front of everyone. No wonder he had a deer in the headlights look for a minute.

Personally, I didn't even know Turpin was INTERESTED in Terry.

Guess you never know, huh?

Later Tuesday, December 15, History of Magic,

Unbelievable. Look at these notes that Owen passed me in Divination today:

-_Jubilee, is it true?_

-Is WHAT true?

-_Are you going to the Yule Ball with that French bloke?_

-If by French bloke, you mean Artemis, then yes: it's true.

-_WHY? You hardly know him!_

-I know enough to know he's a decent person, fun to hang out with, and I know I'll have at least some fun at this thing if we go together. How did you find out about this anyway? I didn't tell you.

-_Smith mentioned it yesterday. _

-You talk to Smith?

-_Only when it's unavoidable. We ran into each other in the library. He mentioned that he was surprised that you were going with Artemis and not me._

-Oh.

-_Look, far be it from me to judge but isn't he seventeen? Why would he want to take a fourteen-year-old to a dance?_

-Oh for crying out loud. We're going AS FRIENDS.

-_You sure? How do you know he doesn't have something else in mind?_

-LIKE WHAT?

-_Use your imagination._

-Okay. I'm going to write this once and once only. You tell anyone and you're dead. ARTEMIS IS GAY.

_-WHAT!_

-GAY. He likes men. If you have a problem with it, Owen Hollins, I will personally kick your butt.

_-I don't have a problem with it. Are you sure he's gay?_

-He said Malfoy was hot the other day so yeah, I'm sure.

-_Huh. Malfoy's hot?_

-Yes. A jerk; but a hot jerk. Don't forget what I wrote above.

-_Yeah, yeah, I know. I tell anyone, and you kick my butt._

-As long as we're clear.

-_If he's gay, why is he taking you to the Yule Ball?_

-Because he didn't want to let Romilda Vane know he's gay so he decided to take me since I already know about it.

-_Romilda Vane? I don't blame him. If he told her, the news would be all over Hogwarts in seconds._

-No kidding.

-_This explains the glares she's been shooting at you though._

-She's been glaring at me?

-_Yeah, Hannah and I noticed it yesterday_.

-Oh boy.

-_Relax, she'll get over it. If she doesn't, you can always kick HER butt instead of mine._

-Great.

So now that Owen knows Artemis is gay he's suddenly okay with our friendship.

Like I said, whatever.

Wednesday, December 16, Charms,

Well, that was unexpected.

I just learned from Mandy that Hannah got asked by Justin to the Yule Ball. She of course said yes. While she claims she was over the silly crush she had on him in first year I kind of get the feeling that she isn't really. Now she's going with him to the Yule Ball. I'm so happy for her.

Later Wednesday, December 17, Ancient Runes,

LIST OF THINGS TO BUY FOR THE DANCE:

-Purse/clutch big enough to hold the following: lipgloss, wand, small hairbrush

-Flower clip of some kind (make one if can't find one)

-Stockings (remember to put Untearable Charm on them before hand)

-Style Hair Potion

-Clear All Skin Potion

-Gems or glitter of some kind to go on dress robes

Thursday, December 17, History of Magic,

RUMORS ABOUT DANCE THAT ARE TRUE:

-The Weird Sisters ARE GOING TO BE PLAYING!

-There will be actual food served. As in actual MEAL, NOT finger-food.

-Chang is going with Cedric Diggory (does she even KNOW him outside of Quidditch?)

-Davies is going with Fleur Delacour (believe it or not, he wasn't lying)

RUMORS ABOUT THE DANCE THAT ARE SO TOTALLY FALSE:

-Potter and Hermione are going together (PLEASE)

-Dumbledore ordered 800 barrels of mulled mead from Madam Rosmerta (Fred and George had something to do with this rumor, I think)

-You HAVE to have a date to get into the Great Hall.

Friday, December 18, Greenhouse 5, After Potions, Before Herbology,

Ugh. Only Snape would be mean enough to have an exam on the last day of winter term. I totally bombed it too. The written was fine, I have no problem remembering facts. My antidote however...I think I missed an ingredient because it was the wrong shade and had this weird odor. I would have redone it but there was no time.

Stupid Snape. We need to stage a protest about this. Besides, who really needs Potions anyway? None of the careers I'm interested in involve Potions.

Saturday, December 19, Hogsmeade, Three Broomsticks,

Oh God, my feet are majorly sore. Accessory and make-up shopping is HARD. Especially when you do it with four other girls. It didn't help that since the dance is just a few days away every other girl in Hogwarts was doing the same thing we were. Not to mention every girl who came with Madam Maxime. So yeah, that's a LOT of girls.

Getting through the crowds however was only the first step. I had to find a hair clip that matched the idea I had for my dress and the jewelry that I was thinking of making. In the end I ended up going into the art store and finding a corsage that I could attach to a clip with a Sticking Charm. Finding the glitter and fake gems was the easiest part. So was finding the stockings. The really hard part was the make-up.

Yes, I bought make-up. It's Susan's fault. Unlike Mandy and Padma who just rolled their eyes at me when I went on a rant about animal testing Susan was able to appeal to my inner artist. You see, the thing about my inner artist is that it makes me unable to stand anything that's blank. Doesn't matter what it is: a bead, paper, canvas, if it's blank I have to put color on it. That's why my furniture in my bedroom at home have bright colors on them and stencils on the drawers or sides. Because I found the plain old white wood that was in there when I arrived in England completely boring. Thus, my first two weeks in England were spent painting furniture and putting designs on them.

Anyway, Susan kind of pushed me in front of a mirror and made me realize that a face without make-up is kind of like a blank canvas. While it is perfectly okay without it, the face is kind of boring or bland. So she was able to talk me into some eye-shadow, eye-liner, and mascara that I could put on without the scary eye-lash thing. I even got into the spirit and got some glitter stuff that you can put on your cheeks. Best part is that while talking to the make-up lady I found out that wizard make-up isn't tested on animals or other creatures. They have another way of doing it.

You know, Susan really should go into sales, because she would be good at persuading people to buy stuff.

After I bought my make-up I had to wait for Mandy, Padma, Hannah, and Susan to choose their make-up. We spent a good hour in that store. What I can't believe is that for this stuff I spent TEN GALLEONS. Do you know how many books I could have bought for ten Galleons? At least five. Oh thank God, the Butterbeer is finally here.

Sunday, December 20, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Alter dress for dance. Add gems along edges of robe and dress; put flower gems on flats. Spread glitter on robe.

2) Steam robe and dress so it doesn't wrinkle and then put Non-Wrinkle Charm on it, along with Non-Tear Charm, and Non-Stain Charm.

3) Finish holiday homework

4) Get autograph from Viktor Krum!

5) Send x-mas presents home along with letter of explanation of why you aren't coming as planned.

Monday, December 21, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Why, why, WHY did I mention Artemis in my letter? Really, what was I thinking? I should have just said there was a school thing and left it at that. But NO, I had to be all honest and say there was a dance and I had a date to it. STUPID!

I just got an owl from home from...well EVERONE. The adults all demanded information on Artemis and a picture of the two of us. Jessie was the only one who wrote have a good time, though she did want to learn all the details afterwards.

I appreciate the concern but why can people not realize THAT I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!

Tuesday, December 22, Library,

Umm...okay. This is weird.

Owen and Susan Bones are going to the Yule Ball together. He asked her last night apparently. I didn't even know he LIKED her like that. I knew they were friends but...why am I so weirded out by this?

That's not all though poor Padma was set up by her twin sister Parvati. You see, her twin sister Parvati got asked to the dance by Harry Potter of all people and not having a date, she said yes. Somehow she got it in her head to agree for Padma to go to the Yule Ball with Weasley. Sort of a double date thing. After Padma had her heart on going alone and dancing with all the cute boys from Durmstrung (well, she says they're cute, they seem kind of grumpy looking to me).

So now she's stuck going with Ron Weasley who she has barely spoken two words too in the four years we've gone to school here. Needless to say, she isn't happy with her sister right now.

Wednesday, December 23, Great Hall, Lunch,

COUPLE LIST SO FAR FOR THE YULE BALL:

Artemis and I

Owen and Susan

Justin and Hannah

Terry and Turpin(I refuse to start calling her Lisa yet)

Devon and Mandy

Harry Potter and Parvati Patil

Ron Weasley and Padma

Neville and Ginny Weasley

Is it me, or is this a slightly weird list?

Thursday, December 24, Christmas Eve, Library,

It's Christmas Eve and I'm spending part of it in the library. I have officially been in Ravenclaw WAY TOO LONG!

Something good did come out of this study session though. Anthony and Blaise were complaining loudly about their options for dates being gone. Devon finally rolled his eyes at them and said "Why don't you just go together and shut up about it?"

They looked at each other. Then Anthony went, "Want too?"

Blaise shrugged and went "Sure, why not?"

That was that. So now we're all paired off like we're in Noah's Ark or something. Only I'm pretty sure Noah's Ark didn't have a Madam Pince shushing the animals every time they made a small noise.

Friday Morning, December 25, Christmas Day, Dorm Room,

WHAT I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS SO I REMEMBER WHO SEND THANK YOU GIFTS TOO:

Angela: pretty jewelry box

Grandfather: cash (going towards oil paint and pastels)

Jacob: a fancy sketchbook

Giselle/Gerard: _The Scarlet Letter_(?)/Apple tarts!

Jessie: A Beatles t-shirt

Firenze: roll of parchment that has some written out spells and uses for Wild Magic.

Owen: a wrist wand holder to go under sleeves

Mandy: cute earrings

Hannah: _The Illustrated Guide to Magical Wildlife_

Padma: nature artbook

Susan: magic mood ring

Terry: renewed subscription of _Quidditch Weekly_

Anthony: updated copy of _The Chasers Bible_

Artemis: a broomstick charm for the charm bracelet I have

Max: renewed subscription to Charms Today

Quidditch team: various candy from Michael and Davies, bracelet from Chang, pin featuring the International Quidditch League logo from Maria.

Later Friday, December 25, Christmas Day, Dorm Room,

Once again, I am forced to come to the conclusion that boys have it easy.

They do not have to go through all this preparation like we girls do. Oh I know they have to do some stuff but not as much as we have to do. Plus, they don't have to worry if they don't look absolutely perfect. No one makes a big deal if they haven't shaved in two days or whatever. However if you're a girl and you show up with puffy eyes from staying up late reading Helen Keller's biography you get harassed for it. Okay, not harassed, but people do notice and frown at you.

I was enjoying a perfectly good snowball fight outside against the Gryffindors then Mandy and Padma literally dragged me away from it. Just as I was about to get Seamus Finnigan too.

I have spent the last hour or so just doing plain preparation stuff. You know, shower, brushing of the teeth, combing out hair, that sort of thing. Now I'm getting my clothes ready and am about to change my purple bangs into a silvery glitter color.

Last night I finally put the finishing touches on my dress robes. Now, instead of just a plain blue velvet robe over a ice blue shiny dress, there are small purple gems that I used a Permanent Stick Charm on to get them all along the dress's hem and neckline and along the edges of the robe and at the end of its sleeves. Then I sprinkled silver glitter all over the blue velvet robe to make it shimmery. My silver flats now have a purple flowers embroidered on them thanks to a Stitching Charm (I can't sew to save my life).

Add silver hoops in all four of the holes I have pierced in my ears and the silver flower choker I bought and you pretty much have my outfit for the night. I'm also going to wear the mood ring Susan gave me, it's kind of cool. For once in my life, I might actually look decent.

Now I just have to figure out my hair and make-up.

Artemis better appreciate this.

Ten P.M. Friday, December 25, Christmas Day, Yule Ball, Outside,

No, I didn't bring my diary to the Yule Ball, I'm not THAT much of a dork. I just summoned it and the quill from my room just now.

But that's not the important thing right now.

What's important is that I JUST THOUGHT THAT OWEN WAS CUTE!

Yes, I am talking about Owen Hollins, MY BEST FRIEND! He got cute! When did that happen? Better yet, why the hell am I noticing this? This is not the type of thing you notice about your best friend. This is bad.

You know what? I bet it was the punch. Fred and George were standing near it earlier and I don't trust those too with food. I bet they spiked it somehow. Yeah, that's it. This is just alcohol talking to my brain.

I hope.

12:10 A.M., December 26, Dorm Room,

Okay, now that I've calmed down a bit I'll talk about the Yule Ball.

I ran a little late tonight due to make-up woes. I can't believe Mandy and Padma put this junk on every morning. It took me over twenty minutes to apply the stuff. Personally I think I look the same. I mean aside from the glitter on my cheeks and blue eyelids I looked pretty much like me

. According to Mandy the trick to make-up is making it so you look like you're not wearing any. If that's the case, then what's the point!

Anyway, I finally got the entrance hall and found Artemis who somehow managed to make basic black dress robes look very stylish. I've noticed he tends to do that with all of his clothes, whether he be in his school uniform or a basic jeans and shirt. I hate him. Not as much as Romilda Vane probably hates me right now though because she was drooling over him all night. Poor girl, how can she be so blind? Of course I can't really say anything, I didn't figure out he was gay until he told me.

Everyone was meeting at the entrance hall so it wasn't just me and Artemis there. It was slightly weird seeing everyone all dressed up. I'm used to seeing the student body of Hogwarts in uniforms and, when it's the weekends and dinner time, casual cloths. Padma had stayed behind and came down with me to meet Weasley. I have to say he could've been more nice to her when her sister introduced him, like say she looked nice or something. Instead all he did after they said hi was hide behind Potter when Delacour and Davies walked by.

I have to say the couples tonight were very interesting. You had people going as friends like me and Artemis. Surprise couples like Padma's sister and Potter. Then you had couples who genuinely were interested in each other in the romantic sense like Devon and Mandy. Not to mention the completely random hook-ups like Padma and Weasley or Anthony and Blaise.

The most surprising couple of all I think were Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger. Yup, you read that right. Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Krum. I didn't even know she KNEW him. She looked awesome too in the periwinkle robes. I couldn't help but feel a bit of glee at the fact that even Malfoy and Parkinson couldn't say anything to her tonight they were so shocked. Out of all those girls throwing themselves at him, Krum chose Hermione, who I know for a fact wasn't even interested in getting his autograph. Does that rock or what?

The Great Hall was totally different when we went into it at eight P.M. The walls were covered in a silver frost and hundreds of garlands and mistletoe hung over the ceiling. The four tables were gone and replaced by hundreds of smaller tables sitting about twelve people or so.

Luckily Artemis didn't mind sitting with my friends. Padma had to sit with Weasley and his crew since technically they were going together. Though he mostly spent the evening scowling at Hermione and Krum. If he didn't want her to go to the dance with someone else why didn't he ask her first?

When we sat we had to wait for the four champions and their dates to go to the top table and sit with the judges. The only judge who was not there was Mr. Crouch; in his place was Percy Weasley of all people. Who looked as smug as ever might I add. I guess real life didn't bring his ego down a few notches. Damn.

Then we finally had dinner. It was awesome of course. Artemis and Terry got into a Quidditch debate (to which Turpin rolled her eyes at, I've heard her say more then once that the game was juvenile). The debate made everyone relax though. I think we were all sort of nervous at first because we had people we don't normally hang with there (Devon, Turpin, Blaise, and Artemis) plus we were technically on well...dates.

Quidditch debates soon turned into a discussion of the most boring History of Magic lesson ever, into Artemis telling everyone about his dull Arithmacy professor at Beauxbatons, then he and Mandy started discussing the subject. Before we knew it the Weird Sisters (who are even hairier in person) arrived and the champions had their spotlight dance.

After the spotlight dance everyone else joined in. Except for me, I refused to budge. Artemis tried to convince me to dance but I didn't, really it was for his own good. I didn't want him to have injured feet! So for the first couple of dances I hung out at the table with Susan and Owen until she got asked to dance by someone. Owen let her go because he's about as crazy about dancing as I am. The two of them were just going as friends anyway so he didn't really care.

It wasn't like we weren't entertained. Weasley and Hermione had a blowout over at Potter's table. He was furious she went to the ball with Krum and actually accused her of flirting with the enemy! God I wish he and Hermione would wake up already. It's obvious they like each other as more then friends. Judging by the look on Potter's face as they argued, he wishes the same thing.

Then in the middle of the dance Artemis hurried over and dragged me to the dance floor by force telling me that by the end of the night I would know how to dance if it killed him. Don't think he was doing this out of the kindness of his heart; Romilda Vane (who had come to the Yule Ball without a date) had been following him around when she saw I wasn't with him.

Believe it or not, about thirty minutes later I was actually decent. I could spin without hurting anyone! There were no damaged toes either. I never be doing those fancy dance numbers like in _Dirty Dancing_ but I can wing it without bodily harm now. That counts as success in my opinion.

Then it happened.

Wanting to make sure I actually learned something he somehow convinced Owen to dance with me while he danced with Susan (who had returned and was chatting with him about classes). I don't know how he did it but that's when my trouble started.

When you dance with someone you can't help but notice certain things. Like how they are the perfect height for you. Or how their brown eyes seem to sparkle when they laugh. How you like hearing their laugh up close. Or that they smell nice or...Argh!

Now you see why I was wigged out earlier.

Stuff like this is why dances are never a good idea. They make you think stuff about a person that you would normally never think. I mean Owen was in dress robes okay? They looked really nice on him and I've never seen him dressed up. It was the formal wear.

Or, like I thought before, Fred and George spiked the punch. They must have gotten past Professor McGonagall somehow. Yeah, that's it, it was the alcohol. I don't really think Owen is cute and I'm not at all attracted to him. Really.

Saturday, December 26, Great Hall, Breakfast,

I seriously did not get butterflies in my stomach when Owen grinned at me.

That was probably my pancakes. No more drowning them in syrup.

Sunday, December 27, December 27, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Do NOT think about Owen in any other way then as a friend.

2) Ignore stomach problem. If it continues, go to Madam Pomfrey.

3) Pack up mini x-mas tree on desk

4) Send out thank-you cards for presents

5) Finish x-mas sketch of Great Hall

6) Order primer paint via owl

7) Start _Scarlet Letter _if only to figure out why Gerard and Giselle thought you might enjoy it.

Tuesday, December 29, Dorm Room,

I finally managed to corner Fred and George and asked them if they put anything in the punch. They said no, they didn't. Though not for lack of trying, according to Fred.

Which means those things I noticed about Owen weren't due to alcohol.

Damn.

Late Thursday, December 31, Great Hall, Ten Minutes to the New Year,

Man, this place is packed.

We're all squeezed in along with the Durmstrung students and the Beauxbatons students so there's very little leg room. But I still managed to find a place to write in this. Go me.

12:01 A.M., Friday, January 1, 1995, Great Hall,

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

AUTHOR NOTES: PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5: January, 1995

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME IV

DISCLAIMER: Article in here and the basic plot to Harry Potter was written by JKR. I only invented Jubilee, her diary, Owen, and her friends' personalities.

NOTE: This is now completely AU due to the release of HBP because we now know that Blaise is in fact a boy. WhenI wrote this and came up with Blaise's character, I had no knowledge of this or whatthe character was like.

CHAPTER 5: January, 1995

Late Friday, January 1, Dorm Room,

MY NEW YEARS RESOLUTIONS:

1) Ignore weird feelings around Owen. THEY ARE NOTHING, JUST HORMONES. IGNORE THEM AND THEY WILL GO AWAY!

2) See Madam Pomfrey about stomach problem.

3) Perfect Latin accent

4) Get Gandalf and Rowena to actually get along, not merely tolerate each other (if you can call it tolerating...)

5) Stop procrastinating on HoM and Potions essays

6) Read _Scarlett Letter _even though it sounds depressing as hell.

7) Act normal around Owen to avoid questions

Saturday, January 2, Outside Infirmary,

Madam Pomfrey says I'm not sick.

But I HAVE to be sick. That's the only explanation for these weird flips in my stomach or whatever you want to call them. I mean, what else could it be? Plus, despite the fact that I haven't had a drop of alcohol I keep thinking the following:

a) Owen has a very nice laugh

b) His eyes are amazing

c) He's very funny

etc. etc.

See! Being sick is the only possible explanation for me thinking stuff like this. Maybe I have a mental disease I don't know about...Maybe I should write Grandfather and ask him if there's been any history of mental illness in the family? Come to think of it, where is he anyway? Last Angela said, he was in Paris. But that was in October...

Sunday, January 3, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Ignore flips in stomach

2) Ditto weird thoughts about Owen

3) Finish up reading assignments

4) Finish details on sketch

5) Finish packing up Christmas decorations in dorm room.

Monday, January 4, Great Hall, Breakfast,

I officially HATE the _Daily Prophet_.

I swear the paper is becoming a freaking tabloid! If it wasn't for the fact that I enjoy the crosswords and comics and need the sports page to keep up with Professional Quidditch I'd totally be canceling my subscription.

On second thought, it isn't the _Daily Prophet _I hate, it's Rita Skeeter. Look at what she and that sorry excuse for a newspaper did:

**DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISTAKE**

_Albus Dumbledore, eccentric Headmaster_

_of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and _

_Wizardry, has never been afraid to_

_make controversial staff appointments,_

_writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent._

_In September of this year, he hired_

_Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, the notoriously_

_jinx-happy ex-Auror, a decision that caused_

_many raised eyebrows at the Ministry of _

_Magic, given Moody's well known habit of _

_attacking anybody who makes a sudden _

_movement in his presence. Mad-Eye Moody_

_however, looks responsible and kindly when _

_set beside the part-human Dumbledore _

_employs to teach Care of Magical Creatures._

_Rubeus Hagrid admits to being_

_expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, has_

_enjoyed the position of gamekeeper at the _

_school ever since, a job secured for him by _

_Dumbledore. Last year, however, Hagrid _

_used his mysterious influence over the _

_Headmaster to secure the additional post of_

_Care of Magical Creatures teacher, over the_

_heads of many better qualified candidates._

_An alarmingly large and ferocious_

_looking man, Hagrid has been using his _

_newfound authority to terrify the students_

_in his care with a succession of horrific_

_creatures. While Dumbledore turns a _

_blind eye, Hagrid has maimed several _

_pupils during a series of lessons that many_

_admit to being "very frightening"._

"_I was attacked by a hippogriff, and_

_my friend Vincent Crabbe got a bad bite _

_off a flobberworm," says Draco Malfoy,_

_a fourth-year student. "We all hate Hagrid,_

_but we're just too scared to say anything."_

_Hagrid has no intention of ceasing_

_his campaign of intimidation, however. In_

_conversation with a Daily Prophet reporter_

_last month, he admitted to breeding _

_creatures he has dubbed "Blast-Ended _

_Skrewts", highly dangerous crosses between_

_manticores and the fire-crabs. The creation_

_of new breeds of magical creatures is, of_

_course, usually closely observed by the _

_Department for the Registration and _

_Control of Magical Creatures. Hagrid, _

_however, considers himself above such_

_petty restrictions._

"_I was just having some fun," he_

_says, before hastily changing the subject._

_As if this were not enough, the _

_Daily Prophet has now unearthed _

_evidence that Hagrid is not-as he has _

_always pretended-a pure-blood. He is not,_

_in fact, even pure human. His mother, we _

_can exclusively reveal, is none other than_

_the giantess Fridwulfa, whose _

_whereabouts are currently unknown._

_Bloodthirsty and brutal, the _

_giants brought themselves to the point of_

_extinction by warring amongst themselves_

_during the last century. The handful that _

_remained joined the ranks of He-Who-_

_Must-Not-Be-Named, were responsible _

_for some of the worst mass Muggle _

_killings of his reign of terror._

_While many of the giants who_

_served He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named _

_were killed by Aurors working against_

_Dark Side, Fridwulfa was not among _

_them. It is possible she escaped to one_

_of the giant communities still existing _

_in the foreign ranges. If his antics during_

_Care of Magical Creatures lessons are _

_any guide, however, Fridwulfa's son_

_appears to have inherited her brutal _

_nature._

_In a bizarre twist, Hagrid is _

_reputed to have developed a close_

_friendship with the boy who brought_

_around You-Know-Who's fall from_

_power, thereby driving Hagrid's own_

_mother, like the rest of You-Know-_

_Who's supporters, into hiding. Perhaps_

_Harry Potter is unaware of the _

_unpleasant truth about his large friend-_

_but Albus Dumbledore surely has a duty_

_to ensure that Harry Potter, along with_

_his fellow students, is warned against _

_the dangers of associating with part-giants._

Can you believe this?

Skeeter better hope I don't run into her anytime soon because I have a few things I want to say to her and it involves every dirty word in french that Gerard ever taught me.

Later Monday, January 4, Great Hall, Lunch,

According to Owen, Hagrid never showed up for Care of Magical Creatures today. Instead some lady named Grubbley-Plank or something like that showed up and taught the class about unicorns. He says while it was nice not to worry about getting burned it was kind of boring compared to the Skrewts. He's probably the only one in the class who thinks those things are cool.

But you do know what this means, right? Hagrid is hiding! He's letting Skeeter win! Doesn't he have a backbone! He should be suing the _Daily Prophet_ for slander! I thought Hagrid was in Gryffindor when he was in school!

I don't know who I'm more mad at, him for taking this or Skeeter for the article.

Tuesday, January 5, History of Magic,

Still no Hagrid at all today.

You know what really bugs me about that article? I mean, besides the unfairness of it. Malfoy's comments. "We all hate Hagrid?" Excuse me, I do not hate Hagrid and no one I talk to on a daily basis hates him either. Not even Blaise, one of the few Slytherins I'm friends with, does though she's not crazy about the Skrewts. I know several people who like him just fine.

I made sure to tell Hagrid this too in the owl I sent him this morning during breakfast. I've tried going to his hut but he's not coming out. I know he's in there despite the fact that the place is locked up. Fang is in there and he sent me a mental picture of Hagrid sitting glumly at the fire when I asked him if Hagrid was in.

But anyway, since when does Malfoy speak for the entire student body? Last time I checked we didn't have a spokesperson. If we did, I can bet it wouldn't be Malfoy.

Wednesday, January 6, Ancient Runes,

Still no Hagrid.

He hasn't responded to my owl either. Mostly because Gandalf couldn't get into the hut. He apparently locked all the windows and doors and blocked the fireplace. I kind of wish he hadn't because Gandalf ranted for half an hour about this.

Thursday, January 7, History of Magic,

No Hagrid.

You want to know another thing that bugs me about this? Where exactly did Skeeter get her information? I highly doubt Hagrid TOLD her he was a half-giant. Hagrid isn't the sharpest crayon in the box but he's not a total idiot.

Also, does she have SOLID PROOF that Hagrid's mom supported Voldemort? Some how I doubt it. Yes, a lot of giants supported him, but if you actually READ some history books (according to Owen at least) NOT ALL GIANTS supported him. In fact, there was a good majority that just stayed out of the war.

To be quite frank, those giants might not have joined Voldemort in the first place if the Wizard World had been a little less narrow minded. I mean, there are some pretty harsh laws out there restricting giants. So why were they so surprised that Voldemort was able to recruit them? He probably promised them more freedom or something if he came into total power.

It's like what that dude who wrote_ Utopia _was saying, if you make harsh laws against people what do you expect to happen? They'll revolt, that's what. I mean isn't that pretty much why America was created? Or why there was a French Revolution or a World War II? Had King Louie whoever been a little nicer to the peasants he might not have gotten axed. Had there not been harsh punishment on the Germans after WWI then Hitler might not have been able to recruit all those Nazis to start World War II.

But I highly doubt anyone in the Ministry of Magic has read Utopia. Not many people have, I'm just this big weirdo who reads whatever books she can get her hands on when she's bored. But I personally think the book should be required reading for anyone going into government. Maybe the world would be a nicer place.

Friday, January 8, Potions Notes,

-Owen, I'm going over to Hagrid's place after classes, you coming?

**-_J, WE'RE IN POTIONS; and you gave me grief for passing you notes in second year!_**

-I know we're in Potions. That's why I'm making this short: ARE YOU COMING?

_-**FINE. Now quit writing! I don't fancy the idea of disemboweling anything this weekend.**_

Later Friday, January 8, Latin Notes,

-Mandy; I'm going over to Hagrid's place this afternoon and MAKING him talk. You're coming right?

**_-_Umm...okay, I'm worried about Hagrid too, J but he's kind of not talking to anyone right now. Hermione said he isn't even talking to her, Potter, or Weasley.**

-They weren't using the right tactics.

-**What 's your tactic going to be? Storm the place?**

-If that's what it takes.

-**JUBILEE...**

-What! It's for his own good! Laying down and letting Skeeter get away with this is not right!

-**J, Hagrid is an adult. Let him handle this in his own way and worry about your grades instead.**

-Hey, my grades are fine!

-**What did you get on your Potions practical?**

-Umm...I don't remember.

-**I'm sure you don't. Let Hagrid work this out on his own.**

-Fine. I'll get Padma to come with me and Owen.

-**Owen and me.**

-Whatever!

Later Friday, January 8, Ancient Runes Notes,

-Hey, Padma, can you come with Owen and me to Hagrid's place after classes?

-_Still planning on storming the place huh?_

-Okay, it's not STORMING, it's INTERVENING and it's for Hagrid's own good.

-_There's a Charms Club meeting after classes today remember?_

-Oh yeah. Well, we can go AFTER Charms Club.

-_After that is dinner._

-Then we'll go after dinner.

-_After that's study group._

-Then we'll go...look are you coming or not?

-_I'm sorry J, but I think how Hagrid deals with this is up to him._

-Fine, suit yourself.

Later Friday, January 8, Dorm Room,

It didn't work.

Operation Smack Sense into Hagrid (Terry came up with the title) failed miserably.

Not that we didn't try our best. I managed to talk the guys (Owen, Terry, and Anthony) along with Blaise to come with me. Blaise took some convincing but she came eventually. She's one of the few Slytherins who doesn't buy into the pureblood crap. Also, I could be imagining things but I think she and Anthony have taken a real liking to each other. They've been awfully cozy ever since they went to the Yule Ball as "just friends". Lately wherever one goes, the other follows or just happens to be there.

Anyway, we all went down to the hut after study group, which is this thing my friends and I have been doing lately due to the increase in work, and here is what happened when we got there:

we all arrive at the hut and look around. Windows are dark but I hear Fang muttering to himself inside about owners who go through mood swings so I know Hagrid is in there

ME: I think he's in there.

ANTHONY: (frowns at the hut and then looks at me) How do you know?

ME: I hear Fang.

(others all stare at me strangely and I realize my mistake because Fang is being quiet for now)

OWEN: (says very loudly) So THAT's the scratching noise I'm hearing!

(I silently ask Fang to start scratching which he happily does. I give Owen a look of gratitude and he winks at me when the others turn at the noise. My stomach starts doing the weird flip thing again and I ignored it. I've gotten good at ignoring it)

BLAISE: Well, just because Fang is in there doesn't mean Hagrid is.

TERRY: Only one sure way to know if he's in there. (he turns to the hut and takes a deep breath and shouts at the top of his lungs) Hey, Hagrid! You in there, man? We want to talk!

(he's met with total silence)

OWEN: (snorts, and says sarcastically) Brilliant move, Terry. Really. I'm very impressed.

TERRY: Well, do you have any better ideas?

(voice comes from behind us and we all jump at it)

MCGONAGALL: I have one idea. You can go back to the castle.

(we wince and turn to find her and Snape looking at us severely)

SNAPE: What are you all doing here?

(we kind of stand there and then my friends TURN TO ME. Nice, huh?)

ME: Umm...we're looking for Hagrid.

MCGONAGALL: I'm afraid he's not here at the moment.

BLAISE: Where is he?

SNAPE: That's none of your concern, Zabini.

MCGONAGALL: It's getting dark, you should all get back to the castle.

(I start to say something but Snape interrupts me)

SNAPE: NOW.

Well, you just don't argue with Snape when he glares at you like that. Not unless you want a big fat detention.

You know what? If Hagrid wants to hide from society I say let him. I have other stuff to worry about. Like the fact that when Owen practically dragged me away from the hut I couldn't even protest because all I could think of at the time was how warm his hands felt on my arms.

So yeah. I'll just have to settle for sending a nasty Howler to Skeeter.

Sunday, January 10, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Ignore feelings and stomach

2) Look up illnesses that have stomach symptoms

3) Finish HoM, Charms, and Herbology essay

4) Latin verbs worksheet

5) Reading for Potions

6) Questions at the end of chapter 20 for Transfiguration

7) Update Astronomy and Potions record

Monday, January 11, Library,

I finally did it!

I finally got Viktor Krum's autograph!

I meant to get it sooner but I've been sidetracked what with schoolwork, the Yule Ball, and stuff like that. I didn't want to be one of those stalker fangirls either who keep following him around in the library. I'm sure that's very annoying for him. I mean, he's in his seventh year so he's got to be studying for N.E.W.T.s by now and those girls cannot be helping.

Anyway, I went in the library to return the books and check out a book on illnesses when Hermione called me over from a table (and got glared at for it by Madam Pince) and who was sitting with her? Oh come on, guess. Yes, Krum was. Hermione wanted to know if I understood this one assignment we got in runes that is slightly confusing. The two of us chatted about it for awhile and I tried to ignore the fact that Victor Krum was RIGHT THERE.

Then as if suddenly remembering it, Hermione introduced the two of us. I couldn't stop myself from blurting out, "Um...you probably get this a lot, but can I have your autograph? I promise, I won't bug you afterwards."

Krum was very nice about it, I'll give him that. If anything he seemed kind of amused by me. Which I'm not sure is a good thing or not but whatever, I got my autograph, I am now going to spellotape it below so I won't lose it.

Tuesday, January 12, After Classes, Great Hall,

You know, I was so mad about the Skeeter thing it slipped my mind when Owen mentioned that Grubbly-Plank brung actual unicorns to Care of Magical Creatures. I didn't remember it until Hannah cooed about them earlier today.

I hope I can visit them soon and get some sketches or paintings in before she gets rid of them. I'm still mad about the Hagrid thing but still...UNICORNS!

Friday, January 15, Ancient Runes,

THINGS TO BUY IN HOGSMEADE:

-canvas

-green oil paint, white oil paint

-detail brush

-_Anatomy of Unicorns_ by Lucinda Elric

-CD for studying, getting bored with No Doubt

Saturday, January 16, Hogsmeade, Three Broomsticks,

You know what's the coolest thing about the Three Broomsticks? Watching the people. Really, it's absolutely fascinating. Especially when you're at a table like mine where you can see almost the whole pub. Hannah is the only one of my friends who gets this because she likes to watch everyone too.

Last year we even made up a game where we guessed who was who, why they were meeting each other, what they did for a living, etc. etc. We kept trying to out do each other and see who could come up with the wildest explanations. Susan and Padma sometimes joined in while the others would just shake their heads at us and judge whose story was better.

But I'm the only one here right now because I managed to find all my stuff right away. It pays to know the entire layout of the art store, the bookstore, and the music store sometimes. So I'm waiting for the others and nursing a Butterbeer while I'm waiting.

It's pretty crowded right now; I had to save seats for everyone by putting a Deflection Charm on the chairs around me. The Deflection Charms makes people not notice whatever object the spell is put on even if it's right in front of them. This spell is one of the many reasons why it pays to subscribe to _Charms Today_.

Oh hey, there's Hermione with Potter and Weasley. Over there is Bagman talking with a bunch of goblins who do not look happy. Not that goblins are normally a cheerful bunch, but still. Okay, what's THIS about? Bagman spotted Hermione and her friends and is now pulling Potter aside for a talk. What could they possibly have to talk about?

I could turn one of my ears into a hawks or something so I could hear what they're saying but I won't. It's wrong to eavesdrop and well, I don't want to run the risk of someone seeing my ear disappear. I'm sure that would raise a few eyebrows somehow.

I wonder if they've found that Jorkins lady yet. Owen told me that this lady from the Ministry has been missing for a few months now according to his mom who apparently has quite the network in the Ministry. Probably how she's able to score tickets to Professional Quidditch all the time.

Oh great. Skeeter just walked in. Wearing the tackiest yellow robes and magenta nail polish might I add. I'm all for standing out but at least do it TASTEFULLY.

Woo-hoo! You tell her Potter!

You too Hermione!

Oh damn. They got to yell at her before I did.

Sunday, January 17, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Ignore feelings and stomach thing (continue to look up stomach flues, maybe I missed something)

2) Finish HoM and Potions essay

3) Update Astronomy record and Potions journal

4) Herbology project update

5) Rune and Latin translations

6) Order cat litter and owl feed for Rowena and Gandalf

7) Finish unicorn sketches, move onto painting one.

Monday, January 18, Great Hall, Dinner,

HE'S BACK!

Hagrid is finally back! Owen said he actually taught a lesson today (unicorns again much to his disappointment) and he's shown up for dinner just now!

It's good to have him back. Now, if only we could do something about Skeeter...

Thursday, January 21, DADA notes as I can't find my assignment book and I'm too lazy to do the Summoning Charm right now,

ADD FOLLOWING HEXES TO STUDY UP ON FOR MIDTERM:

Twitchy-Ears hex

Ice Freeze hex

Flaming Hair hex

Falling Ears hex

Bald hex

Sunday, January 24, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Ignore weird feelings and stomach

2) Finish HoM, DADA, and Charms essay

3) Study hexes for mid term

4) Herbology questions in book

5) Read up on love spells (maybe THAT'S what's wrong with me...)

Wednesday, January 27, Ancient Runes,

After much reading up on love spells (and dealing with weird looks from friends who thought me reading up on love spells was odd) I am forced to admit that I am not under a love spell.

Damn.

This bites.

Friday, January, 29, Latin,

You know what?

This Owen thing is totally Artemis's fault. Really! It is!

If he hadn't have made the two of us dance at the Yule Ball I never would've started thinking all these weird thoughts about Owen. If we hadn't of danced that night he would still be just plain old Owen: my best friend who happens to be a guy. But no, Artemis had to teach me how to dance. Now he's Owen, but I notice that he's cute and I notice all these other little qualities that I knew before hand but never really gave much thought too. Now I think he's perfect.

Okay, I know he's not totally perfect. No one is. Especially we teenagers. But still, as far as guys go, he's pretty awesome and perfect for well...me.

But I'm not ever, EVER going to say that.

Because not only is falling for your best friend totally clichéd. It wouldn't work. He just sees me as like a sister or something, like every guy I meet and become friends with.

What really ticks me off is that I can't even yell at Artemis for it. Because he would totally try to set the two of us up if he knew about this. The guy may not act like it, but he's a closet romantic; probably why he and Padma hit it off so well at the dance. He likes Jane Austin novels, okay? Need I say more?

So yeah; no one is ever going to find out about this...crush. Besides, it's probably just a temporary thing anyway. I mean, everyone gets crushes on their best friends at some point. I'll probably be over it in like a month.

Even if I wanted to tell Artemis off about this I wouldn't be able too. He's been kind of persona non grata lately. According to a short note he sent me after the holidays it's time for him to begin studying for the French equivalent of the N.E.W.T.s which will be in June. So I probably won't see much of him until at least May.

AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6: February

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME IV

CHAPTER 6: FEBRUARY

Monday, February 1, After Potions, Before Herbology,

WHAT SUCKS ABOUT THIS CRUSH ON OWEN:

1) He doesn't know so I have to act normally around him which gets hard after awhile.

2) I still want to be friends with him so I'm still hanging out with him which means I see him constantly. It's both torture and bliss.

3) It will not end well. I just know it. My luck is just that bad.

4) Did I mention I was around him all the time?

Tuesday, February 2, Divination,

Okay, who freaking CARES about the effects of the planet Jupiter? Not me, that's for sure. Why can't this class teach USEFUL stuff like how to tell whether or not someone you like likes you back?

When am I going to need to know the effects of planet Jupiter on my horoscope? I'll tell you when: NEVER. I'm not going to be an astrologist. I'm going to be an artist. Or have a job that deals with some form of art. Do I ever use astrology in art? NO.

I should have dropped this class.

Wednesday, February 3, Charms,

You know it's too bad the Banishing Charm only works on objects and not feelings. If they worked on feelings there might actually be a use for it.

Thursday, February 4, Great Hall, Breakfast,

There's a Hogsmeade weekend this week! Maybe that will get me out of this funk that Mandy and Padma have been saying I've been in for the past week. I haven't been THAT bad. Okay, a little more rant-y then usual but other then that I've been perfectly normal.

Friday, February 5, Dinner, Great Hall,

THINGS TO GET AT HOGSMEADE:

1) Candy to give on Valentines Day

2) Black oil paint, white primer

3) New book to read

Saturday, February 6, Hogsmeade, Three Broomsticks,

What was I thinking?

I was buying regular candy to give everyone on Valentines Day. You know the usual candy hearts stuff. Of course since these are wizard candy hearts so the sayings change every so often. Very general stuff. Then I saw the fudge. Not many people realize that Owen, while very much a vegetarian, has a sweet tooth that puts mine to shame.

I'm serious, you should see that boy scarf down candy. Fudge, particularly caramel fudge, happens to be one of his favorite things to eat. There were these heart-shaped tins full of different kinds of fudge that were "guaranteed to make him/her fall in love with you". That was an advertizing gimmick of course. Being able to see magic auras comes in handy sometimes. There are no love spells on the fudge, just a spell on the tin to keep them moist and warm.

Anyway, I don't know what made me do it but I bought a tin of caramel fudge.

WHAT am I going to do with it?

I can't give it to Owen, he'll catch on immediately. Heart-shaped tins are not something you give your best friend, they're something you give to someone you really like.

God, I'm turning into one of those lovesick girls in Padma's romance novels.

Sunday, February 7, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Figure out fudge dilemma

2) Finish HoM, Potions, and DADA essay

3) Charms for Thursday's practical

4) Feed plant project in greenhouse

5) Unicorn painting

Tuesday, February 9, History of Magic

PRO/CON LIST OF SENDING FUDGE TO OWEN

PRO:

-It's a nice gesture

-He might figure out I sent it

-He likes fudge, he'll be happy

CON:

-He might figure out I sent it

-After figuring out I sent it he'll reject me as nicely as possible and our friendship will be ruined most likely

-He might find the heart-shaped tin a tad revolting. He told me he thinks Valentines Day is a commercialism crock and I usually agree with him. Yet here I am

-Getting fudge from an anonymous sender might make him think he has a stalker

-He'll get teased mercilessly by the guys (because it's what Terry, Anthony, Justin, and Ernie do best) which might make him not appreciate it so much

Wednsday, February 10, Charms,

I'm not going to send the fudge. That, as they say, is that.

Later Wednesday, February 10, Latin,

Maybe I should send it. I mean I paid two Sickles for the thing. It'd be wasteful to not send it. Nah. I'll just eat it. It's good fudge. Actually, if I leave it open in the middle of the Ravenclaw common room, it'll be gone in like two seconds. Yeah, that's what I'll do. It'll be a nice treat for everyone since the teachers have been driving us crazy with schoolwork.

Thursday, February 11, Transfiguration,

UGH!

Now I'm back to thinking sending the fudge is a good idea!

Making decisions used to be easy for me. I hope this insane crush goes away soon because this liking someone stuff sucks.

Late Saturday, February 13, Dorm Room,

I'm sending the fudge.

God, I've turned into a sap.

Sunday, February 14, Valentines Day, Great Hall, Breakfast,

So last night I snuck up to the owlery and talked Owen's owl into delivering the fudge without an address. She wanted to know why I didn't just give him the fudge myself in the morning. May I just say that trying to explain things like crushes to owls is very difficult? By the time I got through the explanation I had the whole owlery in stitches. I guess I can't blame the owls for laughing at me. I mean sending fudge to your best friend anonymously is kind of pathetic.

Ack. Morning post is coming I can hear the delivery owls yelling at one another to get out of the way. Whatever happens I will not look over at Hufflepuff table to watch Owen's reaction. Because I do not care. Honestly. I don't. I WILL NOT LOOK OVER THERE!

Later Sunday, February 14, Valentines Day, Library,

Okay, so I looked.

Owen was...well Owen about the whole thing. He kind of raised an eyebrow at the tin and then started offering fudge to everyone. Ernie and Justin of course immediately started to give him grief about it. Then after we all met at the library they told Terry and Anthony who started teasing Owen about his "secret admirer". Owen just rolled his eyes at them and promptly told them to shut up, and at least he had an admirer.

The girls of course immediately started cooing over how sweet it is and how they wished someone would send them candy (with very pointed looks at the boys). I don't know what Mandy's complaining about. Devon, who I seriously suspect is a closet romantic and doesn't want to admit it since it would be very un-Slytherin like, sent her a poem and a chocolate rose. Nice but not overly done. I thought it was better then that unbelievably large bouquet of roses Diggory gave Chang at breakfast in front of everyone.

I of course got zero roses. I did however get several cards from my friends of the generic kind. You know, the kind that goes: hey, hope you're v-day is great despite the fact that you're single. Okay, so the cards don't really say that, but they might as well. On the bright side, I have lots of candy hearts, chocolates, and the like to munch on for the next two weeks while I study.

Right now we're all studying in the library due to tests, essays, and leftover homework that the teachers have assigned. You know they've gotten really homework happy lately. I kind of got away from everyone by saying I needed to find a book. Which I do need. Now I'm going to look for it.

Monday, February 15, After Potions, Before Herbology, Outside Greenhouse 7,

Another day, another cauldron down the tubes. I thought I'd gotten past the whole melting/blowing up cauldron thing. I mean I haven't destroyed one for like a year and a half! But no. Thanks to a certain boy who sits next to me in class and distracts me by doing that cute thing he does with his tongue when he's concentrating and I not only manage to ruin my potion but I manage to knock in an ingredient by accident that causes the cauldron to fly into the air, therefore spilling green smelly gook all over me and melt.

This stuff is all over my robes! It SMELLS despite the No-Odor Charm I put on them. Plus, I now have detention and twenty points were taken from Ravenclaw.

This is a very bad day.

Tuesday, February 16, Dorm Room,

Well, I ordered a new cauldron by owl. Hopefully it'll be here by Friday's lesson. I also hope this one will last at least up until I can take my Potions O.W.L. and say good-bye to Potions and Professor Snape forever. How long until the end of fifth year?

Wednesday, February 17, Latin,

ALL RIGHT!

I got an O on my last exam!

This is the first O I've ever gotten for Latin exams. Usually, if there isn't a problem with my pronunciation, there's a problem with my grammar (Latin grammar sucks) and I usually get just below and O, thus, the E I got last year. But NOT THIS TIME!

I think I owe this O to Artemis. Maybe I can go over to the carriage all the Beauxbatons students are staying in and talk him out of his study hibernation. I know the N.E.W.T.s or whatever they're called in France are important but really, can't he take a break for Butterbeer at least?

Thursday, February 18, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Whoa. Check out the owl I just got from home:

_Dear Jubilee,_

_Gerard and I have wonderful news!_

_I'm pregnant! Two weeks pregnant to be exact. We just found out for sure from the doctor last night. _

_We wanted you to know as soon as possible and your owl happened to be delivering the letter you sent. I must say, he sure is smart for a bird. Jessie swears he was reading her newspaper just now._

_Everyone else says hello. Other then this, there is no news here. Thank you for the Valentines Day cards and chocolate. Particularly the chocolate, it was quite delicious. In fact it almost tasted homeade. They haven't let you into the school kitchens or something have they?_

_Love, _

_Giselle _and Gerard

P.S. I wouldn't know if the chocolate you sent was delicious or not. Giselle didn't let me have any!-Gerard

_P.P.S. Ignore him. He had five pieces._

Again, whoa.

Gerard and Giselle are going to be parents! For the kid's sake, I hope he or she looks like Giselle because Gerard has a nose that rivals Snape's nose. Also, for the kid's sake I hope Gerard and Giselle don't take him or her to any family reunions because that kid will have issues if they do. Their families do not mix. Especially when they've had a few bottles of wine in them. Everyone at the manor still cringes when the wedding reception is mentioned.

Later Thursday, February 18, Dorm Room,

Okay, WHY does the headmaster let Filch think up the punishments for students? I mean really, the guy is insane! I don't care what Mrs. Norris says otherwise. So he had a bad childhood, so what? I lost my parents when I was seven and lived in a big creepy manor with a grouchy relative who doesn't seem to know I'm alive. You don't see ME taking delight in other's suffering or trying to make others miserable.

For my detention I had to dust all the portraits in the hallways. None of them appreciated it of course. They complained loudly and hurled insults at me. At one point I kind of lost my temper and said, "Hey, you think I want to be here! Please! I could be sitting my room listening to Bon Jovi right now but NO, Snape has to be a jerk!"

Filch took points for insulting a teacher. He's lucky I only insulted Snape.

Friday, February 19, Dorm Room,

Out of some sort of morbid curiosity I checked out a book on pregnancy from the library. Granted it deals with witches who are pregnant but for the most part it's the same. The only real difference is that occasionally when witches are pregnant their magic tends to be chaotic at times due to hormones and whatnot.

Anyway, the book described the entire birthing process and symptoms and stuff. All I can say is my respect for mothers have gone up a whole lot. To think, Ginny Weasley's Mom had to go through that EIGHT TIMES! Whoever I marry better only want one kid. They also better be willing to wait a few years before even asking me if I want a kid because I'm honestly not sure if I'm the mother type.

My cauldron arrived this morning just in time for my potions lesson. I did not appreciate that comment Turpin made about steering clear of me during class. Just when I think the two of us have reached a semi tolerance for each other she goes and says something that pisses me off again and I remember why I don't like her very much. I don't care what Mandy and Padma say, the two of us are never going to get along.

Saturday, February 20, Ravenclaw, Common Room,

Okay, Padma needs to learn to not overreact sometimes. Just now she saw the pregnancy book I checked out and was all, "Jubilee, is there something you haven't been telling me?" in a really loud voice. She realized of course the moment she said it that the idea was completely ridiculous. I don't even have a boyfriend for crying out loud. Aside from my crush on Owen and the whole Wild Magic thing she and Mandy know pretty much everything that goes on in my life because they're there for most of it. That's what happens when you spend sixty percent of your day with someone.

Then she was all excited when I told her about Gerard and Giselle's baby which is kind of weird because she hasn't even met them. When I pointed this out to her she said, "Well, you've told me so much about them, I feel like I've met them. What's the matter with being happy for someone who's having a baby?"

Whatever. She probably wouldn't be saying that if she saw those diagrams in the book that showed what babies look like before they're born. Let me just say that they do not look so cute then.

Sunday, February 21, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Send congratulation card to Giselle and Gerard. Something that says congrats on the new baby, please don't make me baby-sit it.

2) Find a way to drag Artemis away from his study materials for at least a day.

3) Study for the Ancient Runes exam on Friday

4) Start studying for the DADA mid-term

5) Finish HoM and Potions essays

6) Start vase idea for Giselle's b-day next month

Monday, February 22, Great Hall, Dinner,

You know, with all this work the teachers have been throwing our way I kind of forgot about the second task. It's this Wednesday right after breakfast. I wonder if there'll be another dragon?

Wednesday, February 24, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Wow, Artemis actually came out of hibernation. He looks a little tense though. It's kind of weird seeing him like this, usually he rivals Owen in the laid back department. Everyone is here having breakfast except for Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Wonder where they are? Come to think of it, where's Chang? She and Diggory have been joined at the hip since the Yule Ball. Why isn't she here giving him a good luck kiss or whatever? Not that I'm not minding the brief respite from their usual kissing sessions, it's just kind of weird.

Later Wednesday, February 24, After Second Task,

So the second task involved the champions diving down into the lake to retrieve what they would miss the most. For Diggory what he'd miss most was Chang (which explained why she wasn't at breakfast), for Delacour it was a little girl who I think was her sister because they looked a lot alike, for Krum it was HERMIONE (going to have to ask her just how close she and Krum have gotten...), and for Potter it was Ron Weasley (this caused Artemis to excitedly ask me if either of them were gay, I had to inform him that no, as far as I could tell they weren't. He looked very disappointed when I said that).

I have to say I'm a little surprised about Hermione being what Krum missed the most. I mean they've only known each other less then six months, right? He developed an attachment to her that quickly? Kind of makes you wonder just how few friends and loved ones this guy has.

All the guys of course were extremely pleased about the sister being what Delacour missed most. When I asked why Ernie said, "Because, it means she hasn't fallen for anyone! We still have a chance!" I hope for Ernie's sake he was just talking about the male population in general because no offense to him but the odds of Delacour even LOOKING in his direction are...kind of slim. This also means that Davies has clearly been exaggerating about how he stole her heart.

Anyway, we all went outside to these stands that had been set up for the task. I would personally like to congratulate the genius who not only decided to do this task on a FEBRUARY MORNING, but decided to do the task OUTSIDE. It's freezing in February! It's even worse in the mornings! I found it hard to concentrate on the task because I was freezing my butt off. What, it would have killed them to wait until the end of March at least?

Right, where was I? Oh yeah, we went outside and Dumbledore explained how the merpeople were guarding the thing (person) that each champion would miss the most at the bottom of the lake. The champions had two hours to rescue them. Scores would depend on what spells they used, whether they stayed within the time limit etc.

I tried to stay in the stands, I really did but I started to get a headache from all the complaints the underwater animals and plants were giving me due to the disturbance the task was causing them. Since they have no one else to complain to I get to deal with their complaints. This whole being connected to nature thing really bites sometimes. I mean seriously, you would not believe how whiny plants and animals can be. I've gotten so I can block it out. Now I'm used to the jumble of voices I hear along with the regular human voices but sometimes when something is particularly upsetting them, I can't ignore them. I think they know it too.

So I spent most of the task sitting there with something very close to a migraine. My friends even noticed and asked me if I was okay. I told them I had a slight headache. Owen caught on and directed their attention away from me so I wouldn't have to come up with an explanation for why I had a headache when it was relatively quiet. It's so nice having him know my secret. Really, it's a miracle I didn't get found out those first two years and a half because I am lame when trying to cover up stuff like this.

So with my pounding headache I didn't really pay much attention to what was going on. I remember vividly that Potter came running out late to the task in his pajamas (which gave a nice view of his butt for all us girls, that was nice to see) and used gillyweed to breath underwater. I wonder how he got gillyweed? That plant is seriously rare. I'm probably the only one who knew what it was though, I kind of automatically know what plants are the minute they're near me. I think it's part of my Wild Magic.

After that though, I kind of got sidetracked with the complaints and half an hour into the task, my pounding head. I do remember the end results though: Potter rescued Weasley, Krum got Hermione, Diggory got Chang, Delacour unfortunately got tied up with a Grindylow (who had a morbid fascination with her hair, I could hear him admiring it and thinking up ways to use it. Eww) but her little sister is okay because Potter went back for her thinking that they would actually die or something if the champions didn't get there in time.

That was kind of stupid and kind of sweet at the same time. Stupid because Dumbledore wouldn't let anyone die at this thing and sweet because of how he was worried about someone he barely knew. The standings are now as follows: Diggory and Potter are tied for first place with eighty-five points, Krum is in second place, and Delacour is in third place.

It looks like there's going to be a Hogwarts victory! Awesome!

Thursday, February 25, Great Hall, Dinner,

Wow, Weasley got popular all of a sudden. Everyone wants to hear about his involvement in the second task, even Padma went over to the Gryffindor table to ask him what happened.

Of course she doesn't believe his story about fighting merpeople for a minute (neither do I for that matter) but she told Mandy and I that she feels a little guilty about abandoning him during the Yule Ball even though he did sort of deserve it. So from now on she's going to try and be a little nicer to him.

Friday, February 26, Library,

Okay, here's the REAL story about what happened to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I know it's true because I asked Hermione instead of Weasley. She isn't prone to exaggerating like Weasley seems to be.

Basically they were all taken to McGonagall's office where Dumbledore explained the task and put them in some sort of enchanted sleep. Because we're well, us, we've been spending the last hour trying to find out what spell they used to figure out what the champion missed most.

Saturday, February 28, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Send congrats card to Gerard and Giselle (forgot to last Sunday)

2) Finish HoM, Charms, and Transfiguration essay

3) Herbology drawing with lables

4) Study up for DADA mid-term

5) Tell Hermione if I figure out what spell was used to figure out what the champions missed most (we finally had to give up yesterday due to Madam Pince kicking us out at closing time)


	8. Chapter 7: March

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME IV

DISCLAIMER: see first part. Article is taken directly from Goblet of Fire. The diet list for pregnant women is from a website, I did not write either.

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you all who reviewed!

CHAPTER 7: MARCH

Monday, March 1, Great Hall, Lunch,

I just got yelled at by Gandalf. Nice, huh? The reason he was mad is because I had him deliver a card back home for Gerard and Giselle and it's been ridiculously windy lately which makes it hard for the owls to fly. Of course none of the other owners have to hear their complaints, just I do. Having this power really stinks sometimes.

Though I guess the fact that I can hear Gandalf all the way from the Moores means my range has gotten larger. Though I don't necessarily think this is a good thing because hearing Gandalf made it slightly hard to concentrate in Herbology and as a result the Toothed Snapdragon I was working with was able to bite my finger. I haven't been bitten by a plant since my first year. Forgot how much it hurts.

Tuesday, March 2, Dorm Room,

Gandalf made it back, safe and sound. He's now sulking in his cage and bluntly informed me that if I make him deliver another letter while this wind is still going on I can find a new delivery owl. Guess it's a good thing I sent my weekly letter with the card, huh?

Friday, March 5, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Unbelievable.

Does Rita Skeeter even CARE about the facts anymore? Obviously not, look at this article that came out in _Witch Weekly_:

_Harry Potter's Secret Heartache_

_A boy like no other, perhaps-yet a boy_

_suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence,_

writes Rita Skeeter. _Deprived of love since_

_the tragic demise of his parents, _

_fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he_

_had found solace in his steady girlfriend _

_at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger._

_Little did he know he would shortly be suffering_

_yet another emotional blow in a life already _

_littered with personal loss._

_Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, _

_seems to have a taste for famous wizards that_

_Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival_

_at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian _

_Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch _

_Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both_

_boys' affections. Krum, who is openly _

_smitten with the devious Miss Granger has _

_already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria_

_over the Summer holidays and insisted that _

_he has "never felt this way about any other_

_girl"_

_However, it might not be Miss Granger's _

_doubtful natural charms that have captured_

_these unfortunate boys' interests._

_"She's really ugly," says Pansy Parkinson, _

_a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, _

_"but she'd be up to making a Love Potion,_

_she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's _

_doing it."_

_Love Potions are, of course, banned at_

_Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore_

_will want to investigate these claims. In the _

_meantime, Harry Potter's well-wishers _

_must hope that next time he bestows his _

_heart on a worthier candidate._

This is the LAMEST pack of lies I've ever read. First off, Hermione and Potter have never dated each other and most likely never will unless there's an apocalypse or something. Second of all, where does Parkinson get off calling someone ugly? Not to sound catty or anything but has she looked in a mirror lately? Because let me tell you, "pretty and vivacious", are not the words I would use to describe her.

Third, HERMIONE make a Love Potion? Please. The girl is more into rules then Percy Weasley was. Yes, she bends them occasionally but only the really little ones. She totally loves school and would never dream of doing anything that might get her expelled unless it was for a really good reason, like someone was in mortal danger or whatever.

If I didn't enjoy _Witch Weekly's _quizzes and crosswords I would so be canceling my subscription now.

Saturday, March 6, Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade,

Okay, THAT was weird.

Today was a Hogsmeade visit and Owen dragged me into the local potions shop after we all stocked up on candy at Honeydukes. Normally I would've been like, "hey, meet you at the Three Broomsticks" because the potions shop tends to creep me out. It's dark, it has all these freaky looking ingredients hanging on the walls and there is something up with the smell in the place. Also as a Wild Mage I do not like all the dead animals and plants that are in there either.

But Owen said please and these stupid feelings THAT REFUSE TO GO AWAY made me say yes. Hormones suck.

Anyway, I went with Owen to the store (ignoring the weird looks Mandy, Padma, Susan, and Hannah were giving me for going into the potions store willingly) and tried to figure out just what it was he liked so much about this subject. Yes, potions can be interesting from time to time but honestly, I just don't have the patience for it. Waiting around and doing all these steps just to do something that I could probably figure out how to do with regular magic just seems to be a waste of time to me. But Owen loves the subject. He can sit and read about these obscure potion facts for hours. He's also taken to experimenting with potions on his own. But he does it in the safety of his dorm because Snape would probably have a cow if he accidently blew up the potions lab.

Just as I started giggling at the mental picture of Snape covered in green goop and Owen was asking me what I was laughing at who should come in but mister grouch himself. The two of us immediately ducked behind a shelf so he wouldn't see us. This might seem silly to some people but it makes perfect sense to all Hogwarts students who aren't Slytherins. It's an unwritten rule among us that if you see Snape, hide, because no good ever comes from talking and/or running into him. If you interact at all with him chances are you either a) get detention, b) lose house points, or c) both. So ducking behind the shelf really did make sense to us.

We were strategically moving towards the door when it opened and in walked Karkaroff who made a beeline for Snape the minute he saw him at the potions counter. Here's what happened then:

KARKAROFF: Snape, you've avoided me long enough. We MUST talk about this.

SNAPE: Be quiet you fool. Someone could hear us here.

KARKAROFF: No one is here, damn it!

(This was true, the store owner was tinkering around in his office, not even looking out his window and neither of them could see Owen and I and there was no one else in there.)

SNAPE: Nonetheless, there is nothing to discuss.

KARKAROFF: There is! It's getting clearer again. I know yours must be also. He could be back, Severus.

SNAPE: in a very cold voice What does it matter if he is? turns and then walks out of the shop. Karkaroff scowls and then follows him

After they left Owen and I kind of looked at each other and shrugged and came here after Owen got a hold of the store owner to buy the potions book he picked out. I don't know why, but this conversation is bothering me. Since when were Snape and Karkaroff buds? Also WHO could be back? Karkaroff sounded really scared. Who could cause that kind of fear in a guy who rivals Snape and Moody for creepiest person alive?

Sunday, March 7, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish HoM, Herbology, and DADA essay

2) Star chart for Divination

3) Ancient Runes Translations

4) Practice for mid-term practicals/study for mid-terms

5) Order more owl treats and cat food for Gandalf and Rowena

Monday, March 8, Outside, After Class,

Hagrid brought Nifflers for Care of Magical Creatures! Owen told me so during lunch and I just had to come down here to see them for myself. Besides which, it's actually NICE outside and relatively warm. Despite the raging wind that is seriously messing up my hair it's nice to be outside and not bundled up.

Nifflers are so CUTE. A little hyper, yes, but still cute. They also appreciate my knock, knock jokes. Hardly anyone appreciates knock, knock jokes anymore. I'm going to start sketching them now. It's a good thing Hagrid is used to me coming down this way and drawing stuff otherwise I might get in trouble.

Tuesday, March 9, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Poor Hermione.

She's been getting hate mail since Monday morning from people who actually believe that dumb article Skeeter wrote. One of the letters she got yesterday had undilated bubotur pus so she had to go to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey helped her out. She came out with bandages on her hand.

I ran into her in the library yesterday trying to take notes and practically crying with frustration because she couldn't write properly. So I offered to take notes for her. Ginny Weasley came over a little while later and took over for me. The three of us vented on Rita Skeeter for awhile until Madam Pince came over and scolded us for ranting to loud. The We Hate Rita Skeeter club is going to form any day now I'm sure. Give Hermione time and she'll come up with buttons for us like she did for S.P.E.W.

God, people can be so incredibly DUMB sometimes. Didn't anyone ever tell these people to not believe everything you read in the newspapers? ESPECIALLY if it's from a mag like _Witch Weekly_. Whatever happened to the saying question everything?

Thursday, March 11, History of Magic,

I know I've said this before but I REALLY do not like Moody. Today was the hex-deflection mid-term. I STUDIED for this test, okay? Every hex and spell he mentioned in class I wrote down, looked up, and practiced. I was doing really well in the beginning. Then he threw this hex that I've never heard of in my life. Something called the Backwards Hex. Basically, it sails you across the room, onto your butt; HARD.

My butt is STILL sore.

Have I mentioned I don't like Moody?

Friday, March 12, Library,

Apparently I wasn't so far off when I joked about Hermione, Ginny, and I forming the We Hate Rita Skeeter club. But I don't know why I'm surprised. Hermione can be quite vindictive when she's angry. Ginny says that's why her brother is so afraid of her and I honestly believe her. Hermione wants to find a way to get Skeeter to stop writing these articles. When she told Ginny and I this today we were all, "good luck with that". But before we could leave she got us.

She's planning on finding out how Skeeter gets her information. Which is honestly a good question that I've often wondered myself but never really pondered on. Hermione apparently has been pondering about it and thinks that how she gets her information is how we can bring her down.

That's right, Hermione has dragged Ginny and I into her little revenge scheme. Not that she really had to talk us into it. The two of us were more then happy to help, though we were a little wary of that determined look Hermione got in her eyes. Hey, you can't really blame us, she had the same look in her eyes when she talked about S.P.E.W.

So the three of us are going to be meeting whenever we can to research spells and try and come up with ideas of how Skeeter is getting her info.

Look out Skeeter, you're going down.

Sunday, March 14, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish HoM, Ancient Runes, and Astronomy essay

2) Memorize recipes for Potions practical Monday

3) Latin essay written IN LATIN!

4) Reading for DADA and Charms

5) Remember to meet up with Ginny and Hermione in the library tomorrow!

Monday, March 15, Library Notes,

OPERATION DOWN WITH SKEETER NOTES, DAY 1 OF RESEARCH

-Operation Down with Skeeter?

-It's what I've decided to call our mission.

-I like it.

-Thanks, Ginny.

-Okay, Operation Down With Skeeter it is.

WHAT WE KNOW SKEETER CANNOT BE USING:

-Electronic Recording Devices (battery powered stuff doesn't work in Hogwarts. That's why things like WizardDisks and Wizard's Wireless exist)

-Invisibility cloaks (Hermione asked Moody who can see through cloaks and he said he hasn't seen her anywhere)

WHAT SHE COULD BE USING:

-Recording Charm of some type (research recording spells)

-Listening Spells (also research)

-Polyjuice Potion? (Longshot)

PLAN:

-Divide up research of Listening Spells, Recording Charms, and Disguise Potions

-So who wants to do what?

-I'm not doing anything that involves Potions, I get enough of Potions with Owen and Snape. Potions and me equals BAD.

-Okay, Jubilee, relax. I'll do Disguise Potions

-Thanks Ginny. I'll take Listening Spells.

-All right that leaves Recording Charms for me.

-So, meet back here in a week?

-I think we should wait a week because I have a lot of homework. McGonagall is killing us!

-You too? I thought it was just us she liked to torture.

-Nope. She likes to torture Gryffindors too.

-Oh stop, you two. She is not that bad.

-You're just saying that because she actually likes you.

-Yeah.

-Let's meet in week okay?

-Notice she's not answering us.

-Mmm Hmm.

Tuesday, March 16, History of Magic,

So Ginny, Hermione, and I met and agreed on who was doing what research. I have to say, the amount of spells there are for listening in on conversations and spying on other wizards is appalling. People are so nosy! I found like five books on listening spells!

This research stuff is going to take awhile...

Wednesday, March 17, St. Patrick's Day, Charms,

Professor Flitwick is great.

He's taken a break from our regular lessons today (we're in the middle of chapter six in _The Standard Books of Spells, Grade Four_) and has been teachings us fun charms to use on holidays. Then he served shamrock shaped cookies and milk.

He is totally the coolest teacher ever.

Thursday, March 18, After Classes, Courtyard,

Hermione and I just checked over the place where Hermione and Krum were when he invited her to his place in Bulgaria just now to see if there was any way Skeeter could have been there. Yes, the part about Krum inviting her to Bulgaria was actually true but Hermione hasn't given him an answer yet because she's pretty sure her parents wouldn't let her go and she's confessed that while she does like him as a friend she doesn't really think of him THAT way. Can you believe she actually asked ME for advice on how to handle the situation? I kind of stared at her and said, "Uh...Hermione, I'm not the best person to ask advice for this kind of thing. Your Mom or someone else might be a better choice."

Luckily she got it and the subject was dropped as we got to the place where they were. We looked around but there was no way Skeeter could have been there without either of them knowing unless she was hiding behind the bushes or something. The two of us got a laugh out of the mental image of Rita Skeeter crouching in the bushes (I asked them silently by the way and they said they didn't see her. One did grumble about Davies and Delacour stomping on her branches though).

Friday, March 19, Library,

OTHER POSSIBLE BOOKS TO LOOK AT FOR LISTENING SPELL RESEARCH:

1) _Olde Charms and Forgotten Enchantments _by Lucrezia Snort

2) _Spells for Aurors _by Antoine Versaille

3) _Listening In: Spells and other Enchantments for Spies_ by Anonymous Author

Sunday, March 21, Great Hall, Breakfast,

1) Finish HoM, Potions, and DADA essay

2) Translate Norse runes and Latin essay

3) Read books found in library, take notes.

4) Finish charcoal drawing of Rowena

Monday, March 22, Great Hall, Breakfast,

I'm kind of glad I'm here and not home. Look at the letter Jessie sent me:

_Jubilee,_

_Giselle has gone mad! _

_I'm serious this time. She's totally redone her diet. Which means our diet has been redone. We have to eat fish EVERY SINGLE DAY! Not to mention this nasty wheat germ stuff or whatever it's called. It's worse then the tofu she was forcing us to eat before!_

_But, I can't argue with her because it's GISELLE. You do not argue with this woman about food. Especially when she's pregnant and already has Gerard hovering over her and making her irritable. I asked why she has to eat fish and she just annoyingly handed me the diet list her doctor printed out for her and told me to deal with it or make my own meals. I would except I'm a worse cook then you are._

_If you happen to snag some real food at that school could you send it my way please? If I see another fish, I'll scream!_

_Love,_

_Jessie_

_P.S. I'm not kidding: SEND ME FOOD! I've enclosed a copy of the daily diet list so you see what torture I have to go through._

Here's the list that she enclosed:

_-_Two to four protein servings of meat, fish, poultry, cheese, tofu, eggs, or nut-grain dairy combinations.

-One quart of milk (whole, skim, buttermilk) or milk equivalent (cheeseyogurt, cottage cheese)

-One or two vitamin C-rich foods: whole potato, grapefruit, orange, melon, green pepper cabbage, strawberries, fruit orange juice)

-A yellow or orange fruit or vegetable.

-Four to Five slices of whole-grain bread, pancakes, tortillas, cornbread, or a serving of whole-grain cereal or pasta. Use wheat germ or brewer's yeast to fortify other foods.

_-_Butter, fortified margarine, vegetable oil.

-Six to eight glasses of liquid: fruit and vegetable juices, water, and herb teas. No sugar-sweetened juices and colas, alcohol, and caffeine. Wine is okay in moderation (only one glass a day if any).

-For snacks: dried fruits, nuts, pumpkin and sunflower seeds, popcorn.

Okay, WHAT is wheat germ? Also what is the difference between fortified margarine and regular margarine? I've never heard of fortified margarine before. Plus, the doctor really expects Giselle to drink de-caffeinated coffee? She's more addicted to coffee then I am! She so won't go for it. I suddenly feel very sorry for Gerard. He's going to have to deal with a Giselle who can't have her regular coffee breaks. That's not going to be pretty.

Tuesday, March 23, History of Magic,

Wheat germ: the embryo from which wheat grain grows. Embryo is removed in the making of white flour. Helps supply nutrients.

Okay, EWWW. Giselle better not expect me to eat any embryos because I can tell her right now: IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!

Wednesday, March 24, Dorm Room,

Why must charcoal get everywhere?

I mean, seriously, I use all sorts of charms on my clothes and stuff for the sole purpose of protecting it from clay, paint, and whatever else I happen to use in my art projects. But that doesn't stop charcoal. Oh no. Despite my best efforts there are still specs of charcoal on the floor and on my desk. There'll probably be more when I do my end-of-the-month cleaning spree this week.

It's a conspiracy.

Sunday, March 28, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish Astronomy, HoM, and Ancient Runes essay

2) Reading for Charms and DADA

3) Drawing for Herbology

4) Repot plants; they're complaining about being cramped.

5) Finish end-of-the-month dorm room cleaning

Monday, March 29,Great Hall, Dinner,

To try and control my clutter and messes I've come up with a system where I will clean my dorm room once a month. Let me tell you: I have a LOT of clutter. A majority of it are the art projects I'm working on. In one corner by the desk is my pottery wheel that currently has a vase I'm working on. On the other side of my desk is my easel which has the charcoal drawing I'm working on. On my actual desk in front of the window is a sketch pad plus all my school supplies.

Then there all my books which I've put in various piles around the room. There is one book shelf that is provided for us but it's already jammed with my wizards' wireless, some boxes for storage, jewelry, etc. So my books naturally end up on piles on the desk and on the floor. Don't get me started on the state of my wardrobe and trunk. I'm beginning to think Mandy and Padma are right about my messy living habits.

Actually, the end-of-the-month cleaning thing was their idea. Mandy does it with her dorm, though she doesn't really need too in my opinion. I actually went along with it and now after seeing the amount of dust that collects from all my clutter and how out of place my books have gotten I have to conclude that it's a good idea. Not that I'll ever admit it because Mandy will gloat. She loves being right.

I also have to say, my respect for Filch has kind of gone up a notch. I had a hard enough time getting my one small dorm room clean. He's responsible for the entire castle and he doesn't have the use of magic because according to rumor he's a squib (a person born from wizards who doesn't have any magical abilities, sort of the opposite of Muggle-borns). Now his grouchiness is kind of understandable.

AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8: April

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME IV

DISCLAIMER: see first part.

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you to those who have reviewed the story, your encouragement and comments have been greatly appreciated.

CHAPTER 8: APRIL

Thursday, April 1, April Fools Day, Library,

Oh boy, look out world. Fred and George Weasley are officially of age. That's right, they were born on April Fools Day. Am I the only one who gets a kick out of that? Who says God, or whoever is in charge up there, doesn't have a sense of humor?

Of course, like always, they've gone all out prank wise today. About the only teachers in this school who haven't had a prank played on them today are Headmaster D, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Why not any of them? Well, the twins actually do have some respect for Headmaster D so he's free from their humor. Professor McGonagall would figure out they did it and give them so many detentions that they wouldn't be able to enjoy their birthday. Moody is paranoid and libel to curse them if they try any prank on him and spending your birthday in the infirmary is no fun. As for Professor Snape...Fred and George are many things, but suicidal isn't one of them.

I really hope they open that shop that they told me they're planning on opening. The stuff they've come up with so far is great! Zonkos is going to be put out of business if they keep coming up with stuff like those awesome Canary Cream things. I'm kind of proud that I was able to give them a spell that could help them with it. They already said that if they do open a shop I've got a job offer when I graduate. So if the artist thing pans out, I've got some other options at least.

Friday, April 2, Ancient Runes,

MY REVIEW/THOUGHTS ON _CATCHER IN THE RYE_

I found it very hard to care about Holden, the main character. He was annoying personality wise and did he really have to curse so much? I mean yeah, I curse, but not THAT much.

I also honestly didn't think much of the other characters, though Mr. Spencer was okay. While the writing was good the story itself just didn't really interest me much. When I find it hard to care about the characters, I find it hard to care about the story. Probably why it took me a whole month to read it. I kept finding more interesting books.

Sunday, April 4, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish HoM, Latin, and Charms essay

2) Rune Translation

3) Reading for Divination and Astronomy

4) Finish drawing of Thestrals

5) Remember to think up good and original present for Owen's birthday coming up!

Tuesday, April 6, Divination,

-Hey, Owen, what do you want for your birthday?

-**_I don't know. Don't you usually get me a book?_**

-Well...yeah, but that's kind of old, don't you think? I'm trying to be original this year.

-**_Oh. Well, I wouldn't mind getting out of detention this weekend._**

-Ummm...Owen? I'm a witch, not a genie. You're cleaning windows with Filch this weekend. Sorry, dude.

-**_It was worth a shot. I guess I have no one to blame but myself. _**

-Why did you get detention anyway?

-**_I was late to Transfiguration. An hour late._**

-YOU were late? Isn't that my quirk? Why were you late?

-**_I overslept._**

-Again, my thing. Did we switch personalities are something?

-**_How do you feel about potions?_**

-The class sucks.

_-_**_We didn't switch personalities._**

-Phew. Anyway, are you SURE there's nothing you want for your birthday?

-**_I honestly don't know, Jubilee, I haven't thought about it._**

-You haven't? Not once?

-**_Nope. I'm sure I'll like whatever you get me. _**

-Come on, you can't give me SOME ideas?

-**_Well, there Is this one book I've been eyeing at the Apothecary_**

-OWEN.

-**_What? You asked for an idea!_**

-An idea that ISN'T a book.

-**_Well be more specific next time._**

-You know what? I think I'll figure out your birthday gift on my own.

-**_You do that._**

Damn. That was no help at all.

Wednesday, April 7, Library,

Still no luck on the Skeeter research. Hermione, Ginny, and I have narrowed it down to a few spells that Skeeter could possibly be using but we're stuck on how get anything on her. So we've had to retreat in our revenge plans. Until she does something underhanded again we really can't do anything. My spies among the animals and plants have been keeping me updated on activities and Skeeter is no where to be found. I do however know more juicy gossip then Hannah and Mandy combined. I could probably put them to shame with the amount of secrets the animals have told me. But I don't believe in gossip. Really. Though if Davies ever gets out of control I got something on him to knock him off his high horse.

Ginny and I are secretly kind of glad Hermione has agreed to back down on the research stuff because the two of us really have enough to do. These teachers have gone out of control with the homework. Plus, I kind of have this thing going on with the trees in the Forbidden Forest right now. Yesterday they went on and on about ungrateful birds or something and they want me to talk to them like I'm some sort of diplomat or something.

Then of course, finals are coming up. I've tried to deny that they are but June is creeping closer and closer so soon I'm going to have to start studying for those. Education is the pits sometimes.

Thursday, April 8, History of Magic,

You know, I just can't decide which is worse: goblin wars or giant wars.

Both are equally brutal and both are equally boring when Binns tells them. When we started to go over giant wars I was hoping that the change would make the class a bit more interesting. But alas, it was not to be. All the giant wars are the same! I swear! We're going over the giant war of 1701 right now and it is surprisingly similar to the giant war of 1690 that we went over last week. The only things that really change in these things are the names of who participated and who won.

This is why no one stays awake in History of Magic.

Friday, April 10, After Classes, Hallway,

**WE'RE FREE!**

**NO CLASSES FOR A WEEK!**

Sunday, April 12, Great Hall, Breakfast,

CHECKLIST OF ASSIGNMENTS TO COMPLETE THIS WEEK:

For Potions: Do recipe number 310 in book

Essay on the history and development of recipe, one roll of parchment

Read chapter 46 in book

For Herbology: Feed plants in Greenhouse 6 on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at noon

Read chapter 48 in book, answer questions at the end of the chapter

For DADA: Do reading on jinxes

Study up on spells mentioned the past week (and others that might work with said spells for good measure)

For Transfiguration: Do equations at the end of chapter 28

Read chapter 28 and 29, try to practice spells in the chapters on your own

For Astronomy: Update record book

Essay: _How Planet Movements Effect Magic_, 10 feet of parchment

For Charms: Read chapter 19 and 20, answer questions at the end of each chapter

Study spells covered in chapters

For History of Magic: Essay: _The Development of Giant Warfare_, one roll of parchment.

Read chapter 48 in book

For Ancient Runes: Memorize new runes learned for quiz next week

Translate tablet given over the week

Read _Swedish Runes and Uses _in library and summarize uses

For Divination: Daily Astrology report

Essay: _Personality Traits Common of Your Sign_, 1 foot of parchment. Libra personality traits for me since that's my sign

For Latin: Essay describing yourself in Latin

Okay, someone clearly needs to go over the definition of the word vacation with the professors here because I don't think they know what the purpose of vacation is.

Monday, April 13, Library,

I'm in the library on vacation.

THIS SUCKS!

Tuesday, April 14, Library Notes (Because Madam Pince Doesn't allow magic to be used in the library),

**Libra Personality Traits**:

-Stylish (I like to think so...)

-Good-natured (Usually. Unless you piss me off.)

-Idealistic (Ummm...no. I'm actually rather cynical. I know for a fact that the world is not a nice place and people can be major jerks)

-Romantic (Definitely no. I have no problem with romance, but I usually find romantic movies/comedies cheesy as all get out and do not hesitate to mock or gag at them)

-Intelligent (Well, I am in Ravenclaw...)

-Often indecisive (Depends on the situation...)

-Good at balancing their thoughts and emotions (I guess so...I'm not a total basket case anyway)

**Taurus Personality Traits **(this is Owen's sign. I couldn't resist)

-Reserved Strength/Stamina (have no clue)

-Can be stubborn (Yes. He's more stubborn then I am sometimes.)

-Reliable (Yes. Owen is never late, always on time and there when you need him. It's kind of freaky at times how he always seems to know when something's wrong...)

-Warm (I think he is...but then I have this stupid crush on him so we can't go by me)

-Patient (Yes. He's a little too patient. It's annoying sometimes, especially when you want him to lose his cool)

-Artistic (Nope. Owen can't draw or anything like that to save his life. He even admits it freely that writing stories are more his forte.)

-Dependable (Isn't this kind of the same thing as reliable?)

Thursday, April 16, Great Hall, Lunch,

I tried. I honestly tried to come up with an original birthday gift for Owen that didn't show him that I have a massive crush on him and you know what? I came up with nothing. I finally broke down and got him a book that was a collection of myths from Japan.

I really wish he was easier to shop for. I'm kind of tired of getting him either a CD or a book. Oh well, at least my wrapping paper and card are nice and decorative since I made both myself with my collection of art materials. That's something.

Friday, April 17, Common Room,

My homework is finally all done. It's about time. Now I have the weekend off at least so this vacation won't be a total bust. Owen's book arrived from Flourish and Blotts in time for his birthday. Now I'm off to read something that isn't a library book. I've been meaning to start _Huckleberry Finn _for awhile. I've finally discovered Mark Twain and have been eating up all his books. I loved _My Life on the Mississippi_.

Sunday, April 18, Dorm Room, Easter Sunday,

CADBERRY EGGS!

I LOVE Cadberry Eggs! These are the whole reason I eagerly anticipate Easter. These and jelly beans. I'm going to send a huge thank you note home. Maybe I'll make this one sing...

Monday, April 19, Potions Class,

You know what?

I think I preferred the library to Snape's glaring.

Friday, April 23, Charms Club Meeting,

Okay, I'm sorry, when during all this studying and schoolwork does Flitwick expect us to raise fifty Galleons for the Charms Club? I mean seriously? Plus, when are we going to find time to make this stuff? Still, it sounds kind of fun, coming up with charmed objects to sell...

Saturday, April 24, Common Room,

LIST OF IDEAS OF THINGS TO SELL FOR FUNDRAISER FOR THE CHARMS CLUB (compiled by Jubilee Johanson, Padma Patil, and Mandy Brocklehurst):

-color changing jewelry

-trinket boxes

-painted t-shurts/sweatshirts/bags

-house pins with moving mascots

-earrings with moving shapes

Sunday, April 25, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Sketch out ideas for jewelry for fund-raiser

2) Finish essays, reading, and update potions record book

3) Finish _Huckleberry Finn_

4) Order more cat food, litter, and owl treats

Monday, April 26, Professor Flitwick's Office,

I'm going to kill Mandy and Padma.

They blabbed to Professor Flitwick and the rest of the Charms Club about my jewelry making skills. They showed everyone the jewelry I had made for them in the past and I just sat there in embarrassment while everyone oohed and ahhed over it and unanimously agreed that I should design and make jewelry for them to sell. You do realize what this means, right? I have more work to do!

Not that making the jewelry will be that bad. All I'll really have to do is make one set of earrings and use a Replicate Charm to make duplicates if there are multiple orders for the same thing. But still, they could have ASKED me if I wanted this responsibility.

Right now I'm in Flitwick's office while he goes over my proposed designs for the jewelry. Most of it's pretty basic stuff. I just took house mascots and the school's coat of arms and went to town. I designed earrings that look like each of the house mascots; had beaded necklaces and bracelets in house colors, designed Hogwarts pins etc. It was actually kind of fun.

Oh, Flitwick is back. There's a smile on his face, I'd say that's a good sign but it's Flitwick, he's kind of always smiling.

Tuesday, April 27, Transfiguration,

Well, Flitwick liked my designs. Not just him either, the rest of the club did too. Even Turpin grungily admitted they were good and put in an order for a pair of Ravenclaw Earrings. Flitwick is going to make copies of the designs and we've got to come up with prices for this stuff and then we have to bug all our relatives, friends, and family to buy them. I think I'm going to have to hit up friends because everyone back home is a Muggle and beaded necklaces aren't really their thing. Though Jessie, might wear some of it...

Friday, April 30, Charms Club,

SCHEDULE FOR FUND-RAISER:

May 3 through the 31: Hand out brochures, bug people to buy stuff, take orders etc.

June: Make orders, send before the end of June.

AUTHORS NOTE: Yes, I know the fact that Hogwarts having fund-raisers and what not is probably not cannon but this story is now AU so I'm not going to totally follow cannon. Some liberties will be taken. Besides, they have to earn money for this school somehow and from what I've seen Hogwarts doesn't charge tuition otherwise I doubt the Weasleys would be able to go (I love the Weasleys, but it's the truth) and this idea just popped into my head. I know there hasn't been much plot lately but remember, there are a lot of gaps of time in Harry Potter so plot stuff can't happen all the time here. It's a diary, there will be mundane stuff often. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9: May

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME IV

DISCLAIMER: see first part

CHAPTER 9: MAY

Sunday, May 2, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish HoM, Potions, and Astronomy essay

2) Update Potions and Astronomy record book

3) Translate Latin essay and Rune tablet given

4) Start studying for exams

5) Bug people about buying stuff from the Charms club. Oh wait, I guess the proper wording is sell stuff for the club.

Monday, May 3, Library,

I'm very glad I'm not Artemis right now. The reason I haven't seen him at all lately, except for him popping up during meals to say hi, is because his N.E.W.T.s are coming up. Or whatever the French equivalent of the N.E.W.T.s are. He's been in what he calls his Exam Hibernation Bubble.

Who knew normally calm and cool Artemis got major test anxiety?

It's weird seeing him look stressed. Apparently while he does well on homework and essays and stuff like that, test taking is not one of his strong suits. Mandy mentioned today at lunch that I should lend him my photographic memory and he stared at me and went, "You have a photographic memory?" I nodded and then he glared and went, "I hate you."

Hey, it's not like I ASKED for it. It just sort of surfaced when I was really little. But it seriously does help a lot with tests, I'll admit. Though while I can remember anything I've read once I still lose stuff constantly. Go figure.

Tuesday, May 4, Common Room,

Aww man...

Today was the first day Max, Terry, and I got time to practice our Quidditch moves in forever and the Quidditch Pitch turns out to be out-of-bounds! Talk about unfair! Apparently the pitch is being used for the Third Task which is June twenty-fourth (the end of exam week). They could of warned us.

After Professor McGonagall shooed us back to our dorm I asked a bird friend of mine (Lola) what they were doing in there and she sent me a mental picture. They're growing stuff on the field! I'm serious, there these hedges all over the place forming some sort of maze. I hope whatever they're growing isn't permanent and our Quidditch Pitch is back to normal by next year or heads are going to roll. Seriously, if Davies knew about those bushes he'd blow a gasket. Probably why they've made it out-of-bounds; they don't want the Quidditch teams mad at them.

Wednesday, May 5, Great Hall, Dinner,

Orders so far for Charms Club:

-two beaded necklaces (both red and gold) for Ginny

-Ravenclaw mascot earrings for Luna

-Slytherin mascot pin for Blaise, Devon and Dapne

-Hufflepuff mascot pin for Hannah and Owen and Professor Sprout (yes, I hit up a teacher; am I good or what?)

I'd do the math and add up the prices too, but it's dinnertime and I don't want Anthony or Terry stealing food from my plate again. You'd think the two of them never ate...

Sunday, May 9, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish HoM and DADA essay

2) Reading for Astronomy and Charms

3) Runes translation

4) REALLY start studying for exams

5) Make up study schedule

Monday, May 10, Ancient Runes,

EXAM STUDY SCHEDULE:

Monday

Potions: 30 minutes

History of Magic: 30 minutes

Latin: 30 minutes

Tuesday

Charms: 30 minutes

Herbology: 30 minutes

Ancient Runes: 30 minutes

Wednesday

DADA: 30 minutes

Astronomy: 30 minutes

Divination: 30 minutes

Thursday

Same as Monday

Friday

Review all material gone over the week

Thursday, May 11, Divination,

-Owen, I fell asleep. What did I miss?

-**_Just the usual: darker times coming, Potter's going to die, etc. etc._**

-So I didn't miss anything?

-**_Nope._**

-Cool.

-**_You have a little bit of drool on your chin by the way._**

-EWWW.

Wednesday, May 12, Library Notes,

REPRESENTATIONS OF PLANETS:

-SUN: person's personality, core traits, general approach to life

-MOON: emotional reactions, instincts, unconscious needs

-MERCURY: communication, intelligence, change

-VENUS: romance, relationships, love, beauty

-MARS: aggression, physical energy, ability to take initiative

-JUPITER: good fortune, opportunity, ability to broaden one's horizons

-SATURN: obstruction, fears, challenges

-URANUS: represents the person's eccentric and rebellious side, indicates sudden change, up-heave and impatience

-NEPTUNE: imagination, creativity, dreams, and the ability to distinguish between illusion and reality, things that are deep

-PLUTO: obsession, unconscious mind, ability to transform ones life

Sunday, May 16, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish HoM and Divination essays

2) Study for Potions quiz

3) Practice Charms, Jinxes, and spells for practical in Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA

4) Study for exams

5) Find way to calm Artemis down. Possibly buy him a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks at Hogsmeade this weekend.

Friday, May 21, Charms Club,

TOTAL ORDERS FOR CLUB SO FAR:

-ten beaded necklaces (five Gryffindor, two Slytherin, two Ravenclaw, one Hufflepuff)

-three Ravenclaw mascot earrings, two Gryffindor mascot earrings, four Slytherin mascot earrings, two Hufflpuff mascot earrings

-ten Hogwarts pins, five Slytherin mascot pins, six Gryffindor mascot pins, seven Ravenclaw mascot pins, four Hufflepuff mascot pins

Not bad. I'd do the math to see what we've earned so far but I think I'll leave that up to Mandy.

Saturday, May 22, Hogsmeade, Three Broomsticks,

Wow. I think it's fair to say that Artemis has become fairly stressed due to the N.E.W.T.s. He looks really tired and I'm pretty sure that's the beginning of a small beard around his chin. Terry is trying to soothe him right now by telling him how his big brother was the same way but when he took the actual tests he found that they were no big deal. I don't think that's a fair example though because despite how snobby Terry's brother is, he is very smart from what I've heard and saw at the Quidditch World Cup.

I think Artemis will be okay though. He's very smart too. I mean he was able to help me make my Latin sound like something that resembles actual speech and if he can do that, then I'm sure he can pass these things with no problem.

I hope I don't get like this when I have to take my N.E.W.T.s. Oh well, if I do, Mandy or Owen can always smack some sense into me.

Sunday, May 23, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish HoM and DADA essays

2) Study for Herbology quiz

3) Update potions and Astronomy record book

4) Continue trying to sell stuff for Charms Club. Maybe hit up the twins?

Later Sunday, May 23, Great Hall, Dinner,

Damn. Hermione already got to the twins and they've ordered Gryffindor mascot pins. It was nice thought. I think they're the last people I haven't tried to sell stuff too. Oh well.

Monday, May 24, Common Room,

Well, that was weird.

But then conversations with Luna Lovegood always tend to be on the weird side. I was in the midst of memorizing a potion for the exam when Luna came up to me so I was only too happy to talk to her. I'm probably the only one in this school who doesn't have a problem talking with Luna. Okay, so she's eccentric, but so what? I'm not exactly normal either. I think the world needs more people like Luna. Plus, I think she's kind of right; not everything people tell you is true. Just look at the _Daily Prophet_.

Actually, considering not everyone understands us you'd think Luna and I would be best friends or something. But I kind of already had Owen and Mandy when she started school and when I try to get my friends to see she's not insane they don't believe me. I really don't think she's insane. Well...I'm pretty sure anyway.

When she saw I was reading my potions book she wrinkled her nose and called Snape a vampire. I laughed until I realized that she was totally serious. Mandy, who was sitting next to me at the time, snorted and said Dumbledore wouldn't hire a vampire. Luna just raised her eyebrow and said, "He hired a werewolf and half-giant didn't he?"

Which, when you think about it, is a valid point.

That part wasn't the weird part though. The weird part was the reason she had come over. She knew I tended to make some of my t-shirts and knew that I designed the Charms Club jewelry and asked if I could make a custom t-shirt for her father whose birthday is apparently coming up. She even said she'd pay me two Sickles to have it made!

I kind of stared at her in surprise until Padma kicked me and I said sure, why not? I mean hey, who am I to turn down money? She's going to give me a description of what she wants on the t-shirt tomorrow. So I'm getting money for something I would normally do in my free time anyway. Sweet deal, huh?

Thursday, May 27, 10 P.M., Common Room,

You know what's really annoying about being able to hear plants? The fact that when something annoys them YOU end up being the one that they complain too. Seriously! I somehow end up always being the one the trees, bushes, or whoever rant at when something irks them. I really love it when they seem to think that I'm the only one who can solve their problem too.

Tonight's annoyance was kind of interesting though. I mean, yeah, I was a little ticked at being interrupted as I was in the process of finishing up my History of Magic Essay. I was about to tell the tree to bug off when the scene she was showing me registered.

From what I understood Estelle (the tree who was annoyed) was in the process of dozing off when some man came up to her out of the blue and started talking to her. Get this, the guy who was talking to her like a crazy person? It was Mr. Crouch!

I tried listening to what he was saying and he sounded nuts. He kept on ranting on about having to see Dumbledore and the Dark Lord getting stronger. Just as Estelle was threatening to snap one of her branches at him Krum and Potter found him (wonder what they were doing outside at this time of night?). I guess he got to Dumbledore okay. I don't know for sure though because I got distracted from the image by Anthony who asked me a question about Charms. By the time I was able to pay attention to the scene again everyone was gone.

Weird huh? I wonder what that was all about?

Friday, May 28, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Is it me, or do Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape look more serious then usual? They're talking about SOMETHING seriously up there. I wonder if it has anything to do with crazy Crouch last night? Could the Dark Lord really be getting stronger? Normally I'd scoff, but I can't help but remember that saying that says you can't believe anyone but crazy people and children or whatever.

Oh well, if the Dark Lord WAS getting stronger, I'm sure we'd all know. I mean, they can't keep THAT out of the _Daily Prophet_. Right?

Friday, May 28, Great Hall, Charms Club,

COMPLETE LIST OF ORDERS FOR FUNDRAISER:

-twenty-five beaded necklaces

-thirty pairs of earrings

-five bracelets

-forty mascot pins

Final figure for total money earned: forty-five Galleons, five Sickles, and five Knuts.

Okay, so we didn't totally raise fifty Galleons but we came damn close.

Sunday, May 30, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish assignments

2) Work on orders for Charms Club

3) Study for finals

4) Don't forget Padma's birthday present!

Monday, May 31, Divination,

Okay, THAT was freaky.

Potter literally had a fit in class just now! He was clutching his scar and screaming his head off! Seriously! I don't think I've ever been that wigged out in my life. Trelawney being...well TRELAWNEY immediately assumed that he had a vision and started to grill him on what he'd seen. He (wisely, I thought) brushed her off and headed for the infirmary.

I don't mean to sound paranoid or like an alarmist but Crouch shows up ranting about the Dark Lord growing stronger and now Potter has fits that HAVE TO DO WITH HIS SCAR? Am I the only one getting a bad feeling? I can't be, can I?

Maybe I'm blowing this out of proportion. There's no way Voldemort could be coming back. He's dead. People do not come back from the grave. Well, except for the ghosts. But Voldemort's not a ghost as far as I know. I'm sure we would have heard about THAT.

AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Epilogue: JuneJuly

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME IV

DISCLAIMER: see first part

EPILOGUE: JUNE

Tuesday, June 1, Dorm Room,

Less then three weeks until the exams!

Where did all my study time go!

Probably the same place all my free time went.

Sunday, June 6, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish homework

2) Study for exams

3) Finish up orders with everyone else for Charms Club

4) Find some free time to read T.S.Elliot book.

5) Order cat food and owl treats

6) Padma's birthday present!

Monday, June 7, Latin,

What is it about the last month of school that makes it so you have no free time? When I'm not in class I'm studying. When I'm not studying I have SOMETHING that has to be done.

I finally finished all the orders for the Charms Club at least. Thank God the others were able to help otherwise it would have taken awhile. Other then that, I've mostly been studying though. I could probably get away with not studying as long but I'm sort of paranoid that this photographic memory thing is going to go away one day and so I'm not relying on it completely. Hey, I've heard stories of that happening!

Thursday, June 10, Ancient Runes,

Okay, did the world just spin off its axis or something? Hermione Granger just asked ME if I knew of any charms that would be useful for getting through a maze. I have a feeling it's to help Potter with the Third Task but I didn't say anything. I couldn't really tell her any spells though, except for this one spell called the Four Point Spell that I read about in the library while trying to avoid studying for Potions in my first year.

I hope that will help Potter a little at least because I kind of made a bet of ten Galleons for him to win the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Sunday, June 13, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish homework

2) Finish clay figurine for Padma's birthday

3) Make Artemis take another break before N.E.W.T.s Find subtle way to let him know he needs to shave too.

Seven more days until exams start.

Monday, June 14, Great Hall, Dinner,

EXAM SCHEDULE:

Monday, June 21, 

Potions-9AM

Herbology-1PM

Astronomy-11PM

Tuesday, June 22,

Charms 9AM

Transfiguration 1PM

Divination 4PM

Wednesday, June 23,

Latin-9AM

Ancient Runes-1PM

DADA-4PM

Thursday, June 24,

History of Magic-9AM

Third Task scheduled for the afternoon

Friday, June 18, Great Hall, Dinner,

As of now, I'm not going to study. If I don't know the material for my exams by now I'm never going to. This weekend I'm going to RELAX. The last Hogsmeade weekend is tomorrow and I plan on dragging Artemis to the Three Broomsticks and having loads of Butterbeer. I swear that boy is worse then Mandy is around exam time.

Sunday, June 20, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Short review before each exam

2) Start packing. Don't procrastinate! Remember last year!

3) Keep in touch with Artemis after he leaves.

Monday, June 21, Great Hall, Dinner,

Potions exam: Went a lot better then I was expecting. There was a written exam but I have no problem with those since I thoroughly researched each and every potion Snape mentioned in class, even if he only mentioned it once. It was probably more research then needed, but you can never be too careful with Snape. After the written he gave us a practical where we had to brew an antidote for whichever malady Snape gave us. It was different for each one of us, for example, I got food poisoning while Owen got the stomach flu. I'll probably get an E or O depending on whether Snape liked my essay and antidote choice.

Herbology exam: Too easy. Well, for me anyway. Even with blocking my powers so I couldn't cheat I did well on the identifying plant practical and the written I could've done in my sleep. I'm so getting an O in this class.

Two down! Seven more to go!

Tuesday Morning, June 22, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Astronomy exam: This final was actually kind of fun. Though I couldn't help but be distracted by Owen when he was eagerly writing down every legend he knew about the stars and constellations. He's so cute when he gets excited about mythology. Knowing him, half the legends he wrote Professor Sinistra doesn't even know.

Later Tuesday, June 22, Great Hall, Dinner,

Charms exam: Another easy one. Why did I bother with all that studying? There was just an easy written and a practical where Flitwick would have us each do various charms of his choosing. Probably will get an O.

Transfiguration exam: I still have a headache from all those equations on the written...Why does McGonagall make us do all that math anyway? I suck at it and was still able to do a majority of the Switching Spells she had us do for our practical. I'll probably get an E because of the math alone.

Divination exam: The written was easy, but I think I messed up on the Astrology practical. I'll probably get an E as a result.

Six down, three more to go!

Wednesday, June 23, Great Hall, Dinner,

Latin exam: Aside from a possible few grammar mistakes (Latin grammar is EVIL) I think I did okay! I know for a fact I kicked butt on the oral exam. My accent is now perfect thanks to Artemis's tutelage.

Ancient Runes exam: That headache I got from all those numbers on my Transfiguration exam has now been placed with a migraine from all those complicated runes I had to translate. Do they have to be so small? Plus, the professor picked the ones with lots of lines. The ones with the lines are always tricky because if you miscount even one line, it could throw off your translation.

DADA exam: This was slightly scary. The written was fine, no problems there. The practical though caused my entire life to flash before my eyes. We had to duel Moody. That's right, an actual duel with an Auror. I lasted less then two minutes. Mostly because I spent a majority of the time dodging his spells. Two years of gymnastics when I was a kid finally paid off. I think my ears are still twitching though. I'm so happy he's leaving at the end of the year, I don't think my limbs could handle another year of him.

Eight down, one more to go!

Thursday, June 24, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Is it me, or is Rita Skeeter coming up with more and more stories that are total crap? Look at this:

_**HARRY POTTER, "DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS"**_

_The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_

_is_ _unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, _

_Special Correspondent._ _Alarming evidence has recently come_

_to_ _light about Harry Potter's strange behavior, which casts_

_doubt_ _upon his suitability to compete in a demanding _

_competition_ _like the Triwizard Tournament._

_Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, _

_regularly_ _collapses at school, and is often heard to complain_

_of_ _pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with _

_which_ _You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday_

_last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet_

_reporter_ _witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming_

_that_ _his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying._

_It is possible, say top experts at St. Mungo's _

_Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries that Potter's _

_brain_ _was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-_

_Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still _

_hurting_ _is an expression of his deep-seated confusion._

"_He might even be pretending," said one specialist._

"_This could be a plea for attention."_

_The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed _

_worrying_ _facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the_

_wizarding_ _public._

"_Potter can speak Parseltongue," reveals Draco_

_Malfoy, a Hogwarts Fourth Year. "There were a lot of _

_attacks_ _on students a couple of years ago, and most people_

_thought_ _Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his _

_temper_ _at a dueling club and set a snake on another boy. It _

_was_ _all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with _

_werewolves_ _and giants too. We think he'd do anything for_

_a_ _bit of power."_

_Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes,_

_has_ _long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most_

_famous_ _Parseltongue of our time is none other then _

_You-Know-Who himself._ _A member of the Dark Force_

_Defense League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated_

_that_ _he would regard any wizard who could speak _

_Parseltongue, "as worthy of investigation._ _Personally, I _

_would_ _be highly suspicious of of anybody who could _

_converse_ _with snakes, as serpents are often used in the _

_worst_ _kinds of Dark Magic and are historically _

_associated_ _with evildoers." Similarly, "Anybody_

_who_ _seeks out the company of such vicious _

_creatures_ _as werewolves and giants would appear_

_to_ _have a fondness for violence."_

_Albus_ _Dumbledore should surely consider_

_whether_ _a boy such as this should be allowed to _

_compete_ _in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear_

_that_ _Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his_

_desperation_ _to win the tournament, the Third Task _

_of_ _which takes place this evening._

I my God, Rita Skeeter is so FULL OF IT. Does she seriously believe we're going to believe this crap? Of course people did believe the stuff about Potter and Hermione...so maybe they will. If that's the case, society is way messed up.

Later Thursday, June 25, Hallway, After History of Magic Exam,

I'M DONE!

NO MORE EXAMS!

NO MORE BINNS OR SNAPE FOR TWO MONTHS! WOOHOO!

Later Thursday, June 24, Quidditch Pitch Stands,

You know, the Professors better hope Davies doesn't catch up with them because he looks seriously ticked about the maze. I heard him mutter darkly about "growing bushes on his Quidditch Pitch".

The Task is going to start any minute now; we're just waiting for everyone to get into their seats. I just ran into Ginny who was with her mother and older brothers Bill and Charlie who apparently are here to support Potter. Mrs. Weasley kind of reminds me of Angela a bit, something about the way she got Fred and George to behave I think. That, and the slightly disapproving look she gave my turquoise blue colored bangs that most adults tend to give my hair when they see it.

I was kind of surprised about Bill Weasley though. He's the oldest of the eight Weasleys. Ginny talks about Bill and Charlie all the time and when I heard that Bill was Head Boy when he came here I sort of thought '_Oh, so he's another Percy. Great.' _But Bill? Yeah, he's definitely not Percy Weasley. For one thing, he's HOT. He's also got kind of a pirate thing going on, where he's got one ear pierced and has long red hair that's in a ponytail. Plus he's laid back. Something Percy never was and probably never will be in his life.

Charlie Weasley wasn't bad looking either, come to think of it. You know it's weird. Even though I really like Owen, I do still notice other cute guys. But they're cute in a different way somehow. I notice it, but then I move on. Weird huh? If you feel strongly for someone, aren't you supposed to pay attention to only them? Then again, I'm only fourteen, so I'm still new to this whole love business.

Everyone is talking about that stupid article this morning. Boy, Skeeter sure pulled a number with this one. Hermione seems very smug though. She asked me and Ginny to meet her after the Third Task because apparently there's been an important development concerning Operation Down With Skeeter.

I hope it's good, that women needs to be kicked off her pedestal. I still can't believe that junk she wrote. I also want to have a word that jerk who was a member of the Dark Force Defense League (if he even exists...) because his words were totally type-casting. Snakes aren't generally bad. Sure they're ASSOCIATED with Dark Arts but that's hardly their fault. Snakes are actually generally peaceful. Well, except the males during mating season but I won't get into that.

Also, Professor Lupin and Hagrid are so not vicious.

Oh, horns, I think the Task is finally starting.

Around 1AM Friday, June 25, Dorm Room,

Oh My God.

I don't know what to think. Right now I'm too busy freaking out.

Cedric Diggory is dead. Voldemort killed him.

Yes, I'm not kidding, THAT Voldemort killed him. Apparently he's not as dead as history books have led us to believe. Further proof you should never believe what you read.

The Third Task started off well. Potter and Diggory were in the lead and made it all to the Triwizard Cup. Then, they disappeared. The Cup turned out to be a Portkey. After that was confusion mostly. People started wondering what happened and there was a lot of ruckus. But no one could really do anything but wait. So we waited. Time passed, it was actually only about two hours or so but to me it felt much longer but then being in agony will do that to you.

You see, about five minutes after Potter and Diggory disappeared my head started to pound. I don't mean one of those little headaches that I tend to get after exposure to too much math, I mean major pounding. It felt like my head was literally exploding. I had to get away from the crowd in the stands so I found an exit as quickly as possible and got out of there before anyone could tell.

Just as I got out of the Quidditch Pitch a whole bunch of angry voices flooded my head crying out about Dark Magic, crimes against nature and a whole bunch of similar stuff. Then I started to be flooded with visions, it was like when animals show me what they are seeing through my mind-meld thing. I don't remember much, it was too quick and painful, but what I do have a vivid memory of is Potter tied to this headstone, Diggory lying lifeless on the ground, a really rat-like looking guy standing over a cauldron and reciting some spell with a dagger in his hand.

What happened after that I don't think I'll ever forget for the rest of my life. The rat guy put something that looked like a skeleton or body (I'm going with skeleton because it was a graveyard) and then the whatever grew! It grew/morphed however you want to put it into a...I guess you can say it was a person.

The minute I saw him I knew it was Lord Voldemort. You just couldn't help but know it was him. I've read a whole bunch of accounts about him and you know what? Those accounts do seriously not justify his creepiness. I don't think I've ever felt that terrified in my life. Not even during the car crash that killed Mom and Dad. That just happened so fast that I didn't have time to feel any fear. This...this happened right before my eyes.

When he stepped out of the cauldron, I just blacked out. I couldn't take the pain anymore. The next thing I know Owen is shaking me awake and Firenze is standing behind him. Owen told me he had followed me when he saw me leave because he was worried and found me lying on the grass unconscious. Apparently Firenze was at the edge of the forest when he saw me walk out and collapse.

Everything after that is kind of one big emotional blur. I told Firenze about what happened and what I saw. The reason I felt pain was because the planet was upset. Yes, Earth actually has feelings. Or the plants and soil do anyway. As a Wild Mage I'm connected to the planet through the small connection to Earth Magic we all have. Earth or the England part of Earth anyway was upset by the Dark Magic used to bring Lord Voldemort alive. Earth and magic are connected a lot more then people seem to realize. When big Dark Magic is used it upsets the balance of nature. Whatever spell was used to bring back Lord Voldemort must have been big because it definitely upset Earth. Because of this little connection to Earth Magic, I felt it getting upset and was able to see why due to the plants. Have I mentioned being a Wild Mage sucks sometimes?

After Firenze explained what happened to me, shouts started to come from the Quidditch stands. Firenze hurried Owen and I back to the crowd while he returned to the forest. When we got into the Pitch everyone was looking somber. I passed Cho Chang and saw her crying. She wasn't the only one. Potter had gotten away from Voldemort and brought back Diggory's body. He was sobbing and quite frankly I don't blame him. I felt like crying myself.

I can't believe he's back.

Saturday, June 26, Outside By the Lake,

I think the whole school is in shock.

Hell, I'm in shock.

What's even weirder is that nothing about Voldemort being back is in the papers! I'm serious! There's an article about Potter winning the cup and Diggory's "tragic death". Tragic death my ass! He was murdered by a dark wizard who's probably planning world domination as we speak. Shouldn't there be warnings? Where's the call to arms? What, does the Minister of Magic WANT us all to be killed?

Then there's me. Ever since yesterday, there's been this sort of...hum in my magic. I don't know why but it feels different. Like that incident yesterday opened up something. I'm doing my best to ignore it though because whatever that something is, I'm probably not going to like it.

Sunday, June 27, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Okay, this is weird. I got a owl from Hermione. Why would she send me an owl. She's right over there at Gryffindor table with Ginny, both looking at Weasley and the twins in disgust as they eat. Not that I blame them, that is fairly disgusting. Even weirder; look at what it says:

_**Jubilee,**_

_**Meet me and Ginny in the trophy room after breakfast. I have something to show you.**_

_**Hermione**_

Hmm...wonder what this is about?

THINGS TO DO:

1) Start packing

2) Send information on train stuff to Angela back home

3) Get summer homework assignments (once again, my petition to do away with summer homework has gone on ignored).

Later Sunday, June 27, Trophy Room,

I don't believe it. Hermione actually did it.

She got something on Rita Skeeter that she can use to get her to quit!

Believe me it's big.

Rita Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus. A beetle to be exact. THAT's how she's been getting her information. She's been using her Animagus form. No wonder she's been getting around here! No one notices bugs. Hell, even I don't notice bugs because they're boring to talk too and don't tend to pay me any attention either. Which is probably why I've never noticed her around.

Hermione not only get something on Skeeter, she managed to catch Skeeter in the act last night. She saw a beetle on the infirmary window sill and slammed a Unbreakable Jar over it. So now Skeeter is stuck in beetle form inside a glass jar. This is TOO perfect. So now Skeeter has to stop writing untrue articles or Hermione will "accidentally" let slip that she's an unregistered Animagus to a Ministry official (Ginny kindly offered her father's services).

I also threatened Skeeter, but quietly since Ginny and Hermione were there. I told her if she so much as hinted to anyone that I had strange powers I might "accidentally" step on her. She flitted angrily around in her jar and called us all a few choice words that I won't repeat but I must say, they were creative.

I found out something important from Hermione though. You know how I mentioned earlier that there was nothing in the papers about Voldemort being back? Well, that's Fudge refused to believe he's back. I always knew that guy was an idiot. Dumbledore and Potter, not to mention SNAPE, tried to get him to see reason but the guy refused to believe it. I mean, I suppose from his point of view I can understand. But on the other hand, Diggory is DEAD! How did he get that way? Potter certainly didn't kill him, and it was not a "tragic accident". There are ways to tell when someone's been killed by Avada Kedavra, I read all about it when Moody had us doing all that research on the Unforgivables. Didn't any of the Aurors investigating the death notice this and wonder? Probably. My guess is Fudge told them to shut up if they wanted to keep their jobs. This is why I will never ever trust the government.

Get this, as if Fudge's idiocy isn't enough you want to know what else Hermione told us? Moody, the one who has been teaching us all year, WAS NOT THE REAL MOODY! I'm serious! She told us it was Bartimus Crouch Jr., Mr. Crouch's son (Mr. Crouch is also now dead, by the way). He's been using Polyjuice Potion to keep up his appearance, that's what was in the flask he was always carrying it around, and he's been keeping the REAL Moody locked up in a trunk all year.

That's just...creepy. God, we've had an insane Death Eater teaching us all year! No wonder the classes were weird. Plus, this kind of explains that creepy look he would give me sometimes. I thought maybe it was because he saw my aura and knew about my powers but now I'm thinking it was because I'm a Muggleborn and he was plotting ways to kill me. This is so messed up.

But hey, Skeeter is going to get her due. At least some good has come out of this mess. Don't worry; Hermione is going to set her free. She's just going to wait until after we get to Platform 9 3/4 though. Ginny and I have already demanded that we be present when she does it.

Monday, June 28, Outside, By the Lake,

You know this whole thing has kind of seemed surreal. I still feel like I'm going to wake up and realize that it was just an elaborate dream. I just dreamed seeing Voldemort coming back. But then I see Chang with her head down, with her hair hanging over her head looking depressed, or I see Ernie looking subdued for once. Cedric was practically his idol, his death has hit him hard. All the Hufflepuffs are looking grim actually. Cedric was kind of like their own Harry Potter. He was the really smart and good-looking one and was seen as exceptional. Hufflepuffs don't really get noted for much (sad, but true) so he was kind of like their star.

I told Owen yesterday about Fudge not believing Dumbledore and the stuff about Moody as well. When I was finally done he just sort of stared at me and went "damn". Really, that kind of does just sum up the situation doesn't it?

Thursday, July 1, Great Hall, After Leaving Feast,

That was definitely a different Leaving Feast.

Instead of the usual decorations showing which house won the House Cup (Gryffindor once again by the way) the flags were all black, showing the crest of Hufflepuff. Dumbledore made his usual speech but this one was a doozy. He didn't beat around the bush; he bluntly informed us all that Voldemort murdered Cedric Diggory. Somehow I think Fudge isn't going to be pleased about this but whatever, that's his problem.

He had us all raise our glasses to Diggory and to Harry Potter for bravely facing Lord Voldemort. Everyone raised their glass to Diggory, but I couldn't help but notice that quite a few of the Slytherins didn't raise their glasses to Potter. Mostly Malfoy and his crew. Why does that not surprise me?

The real Moody was at the feast along with all the teachers. He was even more jumpy then the fake Moody acted. But then if I had been locked in a trunk by a madman I'd be jumpy too. I also couldn't help but notice that Hagrid and Madame Maxime were sitting next to each other and looking ver cozy. They look kind of cute together. Their kids are going to be humongous though.

Friday, July 2, London, King Cross Station,

Angela's late.

I knew she would be though because she sent an owl ahead this morning (Gandalf was there last night delivering my birthday gift Jessie) and it said she'd be a little late because something came up with one of her daughters. So I'm out here on a bench getting weird looks from people because of Rowena lounging on my shoulder and Gandalf sulking because he's in his cage.

So another school year has ended. I feel like so much more has ended though.

Well, Skeeter's reign as gossip queen and rumor starter has ended. Hermione, Ginny, and I stole a few minutes away from everyone behind a pillar at Platform 9 3/4 and after the three of us saying in unison "Now be good Rita!" Hermione opened the jar and she flew off in a huff. I'm the only one who heard her shout "This is not over!" I would be worried about it, but I have enough to worry about.

My magic is still bugging me. It's nothing major I'm sure though. Though I could have sworn I heard the concrete under my sandals talk...I've never heard concrete talk before. Is that normal for Wild Mages? I'm going to have to dig up my books on Wild Magic in my room when I get back to the Manor.

I've also decided something about Owen.

I'm not going to ignore these feelings anymore. I like the guy. It's about time I've moved on and accepted that. I'm going to not think about the situation over the summer. When I see Owen in September, if I still have these feelings, I will decide what to do about them then. I'll either a) not tell him and try to move on so I don't ruin our friendship, or b) tell him and let it go from there.

So it's the ending of Skeeter, the ending of the school year, and the ending of my denial of my feelings. But even more importantly, I think this is the end of a chapter, if that makes sense. I think changes are coming. Nothing is going to be the same again. Whether or not this is going to be a good thing or not I don't know. I guess I'll wait and see. I just have a feeling that the next few years are going to be interesting. I think I'll start writing more heavily in this diary. You never know, someday the events recorded in this journal might be important pieces of history! Hey, it happened to Anne Frank.

AUTHORS NOTE: This thing is finally finished! I wonder if this is how JKR felt when she finished the fourth book? Volume V should be started around Christmas so stay tuned. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
